Digimon New Version!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Not everyone in the world has their own Digimon but to prove they do i made this! Melody is the strong and Beautiful Protector of the Digital world but she returned to the human world once again! Find out what happens! R
1. Chapter 1: Enter New Digimon Pt 1

Digimon

Season 2

Chapter 1 "Enter Flamedramon and Leowomon!"

Melody: (Hi again remember me if not I'm Melody and in the digital world I'm known as Lovamon and I live in the Digital World. I live with and protect my digimon friends right now I'm helping one special friend Kari's digimon named Gatomon she seems to have gotten herself into trouble with a new human who calls himself the digimon emperor I'm rushing to her side but I'm afraid I may be to late to save her from getting captured)……………… Love Blaster Gatomon get out of here!

Gatomon: What about you?

Melody: I'll be fine just get to some place safe Love Blaster!!!

Digimon Emperor: well I see I brought you out of hiding now you will become my slave

Melody: Never! Love Blaster!!!! As long as I have a human soul I can never be taken control of. Sonic Boom!!!!! Huh your human ugh I must retreat Gatomon grab on to me I'm going to make the jump to the human world

Gatomon: ok I've grabbed on tight and I'm ready to go

Melody: Teleport!!!!!!...................... *cars honking* Gatomon we made it we're in Kari and Tai's bedroom now where are they????

Lady: Kari your going to be late for school get your backpack from your room and let's go

Kari: Ok…… Huh Lovamon

Lovamon: (Kari)

Kari: just a shadow there's my backpack

Lady: Kari!!!!

Kari: I'm coming…………

Gatomon: Why didn't you answer Kari You said so yourself it's not right to ignore your friends

Lovamon: I heard her but I was thinking that if I said something her mom would come up looking for her (Who was that boy in the digital world)

Gatomon: Lovamon what are we going to do

Lovamon: Sh someone's coming

Tai: let's see where's my shirt

Lovamon: (Wow Tai Has Grown up I wonder if he remembers me well I won't know endless I say something here I go) Tai

Tai: Huh is someone there

Lovamon: it's me

Tai: Melody I thought you were in the Digital World what are you doing here

Melody: uh Tai

Tai: yes

Melody: nothing never mind its nothing

Gatomon: *laughs* I see what she means

Tai: Oh Hey Gatomon I see your still Purring to your hearts contain. oh guess what you should see Kari's pictures. My mom left for work so you can go into the kitchen and see the refrigerator if you'd like it's covered in pictures of you and all the digimon.

Gatomon: I think I will I'll be back in a flash………

Tai: So how have you been its been years.

Melody: yeah it has how is everyone.

Tai: just great how is the pretty girl by me.

Melody: You haven't changed one bit I'm fine but the others aren't.

Tai: What do you mean what's wrong.

Melody: there's trouble in the Digital world. I came here for everyone's help only me and Gatomon we're able to escape. *Looks down*

Tai: what's wrong?

Melody: I let them down I let them all down. I stayed in the Digital World to Protect them but I just ended up letting them down.

Tai: Don't say that you tried your best right?

Melody: Yeah, I did. But I still failed.

Tai: huh? *His Digivice goes off* Agumon's in trouble.

Melody: Gatomon stay here until we get back I'm taking Tai to the Digital World.

Gatomon: *Comes back into the room* Okay. I'll wait for Kari

Melody: Wait what if we need help then we'll need Angelwomon to help us.

Gatomon: I'll come then.

Tai: Let's go. *Takes Melody's Hand they are teleported to the Digital World and they see Agumon on the Ground* Agumon! *Runs over to Agumon and Melody screams* Huh? Melody Agumon DNA Digivolve now!

Melody: We Can't Digivolve I forgot.

Tai: What?

Patamon: Tai, Melody, Gatomon, and Agumon This Way!

Tai: Patamon? Huh? *Grabs Melody's Arm and pulls her* Run!

A Few Minutes Later………………………………………

Tai: I'll contact the others and have them come help.

Mean While…………………………………………………………………

Yolei: Huh? "Come to the Digital world ASAP The Digimon need our Help." Digital World? It must be a game or something? Lets see who sent it Tai Karamiea. Hey there's a girl in the Seventh Grade with that name. This message must be for her.

Later………………………………………

Davis: Hey Buddy!

Kari: His name isn't Buddy its T.K.

Davis: How do you know Kari?

T.K.: How do I know her? Oh I get it your jealous of me! *Laughs*

Davis: I am not!

Yolei: Hey! *Comes around the corner and walks over to Kari and T.K.* Your Kari Karamiea aren't you?

Kari: Yeah that's me why do you ask?

Yolei: Are you related to this Tai person because he sent this message for you. *Shows her the message*

Kari: Let's go my Brother needs our Help.

A Few Minutes Later……………………………

Yolei: Izzy?

Izzy: Oh hey Yolei do you mind if I borrow the Computer Lab?

Yolei: The Former Computer President wants to use The Computer Lab? Do I Mind?

Kari: Izzy did you get the message from Tai?

Izzy: Did I?

Later…………………………………………

Izzy: I was about to send him a reply when the battery on my computer went dead I knew I should of charged it last night.

Mean While……………………………………

Tai: Its from Izzy and he has Kari and T.K. with him.

Agumon: Hey Tai Melody come over here for a second.

Tai: Huh?

Melody: What is it Agumon?

Gatomon: Look at that.

Tai: That's strange it has the Digi Symbol of Courage on it just like that egg we found that had the symbol of Fate on it. *Tai reaches for it and Four lights come out of it and on flies toward Melody and the other three fly out of the cave* What was that?

Melody: My Digivice something is happening to it! *Tai turns to see it change into a bigger Digivice* Whoa!

Mean While………………………………………

Davis: I want to go to the Digital World too.

T.K.: Not anyone can go to the Digital world you need a Digivice. Huh? *Something flies out of the computer and one flies to Davis while the other two Flies out of the room through the door*

Davis: You mean this? *Shows them the Digivice*

T.K.: A Digivice?

Kari: But it's a different version than ours.

T.K.: What happened?

Kari: I Don't Care I'm going to help my Brother! *Points her Digivice toward the Computer and she disappears into the Computer*

T.K.: Right Behind you! *Does the same and disappears too*

Izzy: Your Turn unless your afraid.

Davis: No. I'm there! *Points his Digivice toward the Computer and he disappears too*

Izzy: My Turn. *Yolei and Cody come around the Corner*

Yolei: Whoa What happened in here?

Izzy: Waa!

Mean while in the Digital World……………………………………………

Davis: This is the Digital world? The Way Tai Pictured it there were monsters everywhere? Huh? I am kind of Thirsty. *Walks over to the Soda Machine and Digimon come out* Waa!

T.K.: Huh? Ha, Ha, Ha! He found the Sewermon.

Davis: Very Funny T.B.

Melody: *swings down off the Tree* Your loud you must be Davis. *Giggles and drops down and lands on her feet*

Davis: Waa! *Jumps back a few Feet*

Kari: Melody!

T.K.: Its been awhile.

Patamon: *Lands on his head* What about me T.K.?

T.K.: Patamon its been awhile too.

Gatomon: *Runs over and jumps into Kari's arms* Kari!

Kari: Gatomon!

Melody: Hey Tai they're over here.

Tai: Huh? There you are.

Agumon: we were worried.

Melody: We found something and I got a new Digivice. *Holds up a Red Digivice*

Kari: That's like Davis's

Tai: huh?

Davis: Are you a Digimon too?

Melody: Nope I'm a full blooded human though Digimon Blood runs through me.

Davis: Whoa you must be that girl Tai told me about. The one that he— *Tai covers his mouth*

Tai: Ha, Ha, Ha! Let's just go get that egg.

Later………………………………………

Tai: Since it has the Symbol of Courage on it I thought it was for me but when I touched it the Digivice s came out.

T.K.: Well since we the three of us have our Digimon Melody you try pulling it.

Melody: Me? Why me?

Tai: you don't have your digimon yet.

Melody: *Reaches down to pull the Egg up but it starts to glow when she touches it* What?

Davis: Huh? *Melody's Digivice in her pocket begins to glow* Your Digivice is glowing Melody.

Melody: *Pulls it out and holds it out* What?

Kari: Try calling what ever the light is.

Melody: Okay? Come on Out! *The Digi-egg of Fate appears and it splits in two and one takes the form of a Digimon while the other one is the egg again*

Cat: *blinks her eyes and looks at everyone* You finally opened me Melody! *Smiles at Melody and jumps and lands on Melody's Shoulder* I'm Cattiymon nice to meet you I'm like the clone of Gatomon but we look Different but have the same attack. With my Lightening Claw I strike my enemies strong and Hard.

Agumon: So that's what was in the Egg when you got it your own Digimon.

Melody: What my own Digimon?

Tai: Davis its your turn try pulling the egg.

Davis: Uh? Okay. *Reaches down and he pulls the egg up* It came up? Huh? *Light comes out of the hole and a Digimon Appears and smiles at Davis*

Veemon: Yahoo! I'm free! You pulled that egg! My Name's Veemon but you can call me Veemon!

Cattiymon: Veemon calm down I know its been forever since you were last awake but calm down.

Veemon: Nice to see you again Cattiymon!

Agumon: I know about Veemon. He's an ancient Digimon he's also a fun loving Digimon who just loves to have fun. I thought he was just a legend.

Veemon: nice to meet you uh?

Davis: I'm Davis?

Veemon: Nice to meet you Davis! Huh? *The Ground starts to shake* What?

T.K.: An Earthquake?

Melody: No, Look! *Points to the roof of the cave where there is a Digimon trying to get in*

Davis: a Monster?

T.K,: no it's a Digimon.

Kari: Monocromon!

Cattiymon: Run Melody!

Melody: Come on!

Everyone: Run!

Veemon: Davis have courage and then I can Digivolve.

Davis: What do you mean?

Melody: I'm not running anymore. I'm going to face this Monocromon!

Tai: You can't you can't Digivolve.

Melody: That's right but my Champion form is strong enough to beat it.

Cattiymon: Melody what is your fate?

Melody: Its my fate to help and support my Friends.

Veemon: Davis have courage.

Kari: Ah!

Davis: Kari's in trouble! You want Courage I'll give you courage! Digi-Armor Energize!

Melody: DNA Digi-Armor Energize!

Veemon: Veemon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon DNA Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and Melody Floats there in a Flash of light and Cattiymon goes inside her Body and Armor appears on Melody's Body and Melody gets Wings and a Long Lion Tail and She Roars*

Both: Leowomon the Feline Warrior of Fate!

Flamedramon: Let's do this Leowomon!

Leowomon: Yeah!

Davis: Who are they?

Flamedramon: I am Flamedramon as Veemon I use the Digi-Egg of Courage to Armor Digivolve with my Fire Rocket I strike my enemies!

Leowomon: I am Leowomon! As Cattiymon I DNA Armor Digivolve With Melody and the Digi-Egg of Courage. With my Diamond Claw I destroy my enemies with my Feline Agility.

Tai: Melody and Cattiymon did the Digivolution.

Leowomon: Diamond Claw!!!!!

Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!!!!

Cattiymon: (We have to aim for the Dark Ring!)

Melody: (Right!)

Flamedramon: *Flies toward the dark Ring and the two attacks break the Ring and they land on the ground and return to their normal forms and Melody sits down on the Ground*

Melody: Whew.

Cattiymon: You can say that again.

Tai: You forgot that you use most of your strength and only some of you Digimon's Strength to DNA Digivolve.

Melody: Yeah.

Later……………………………………

Melody: Its getting late you all should head home.

Tai: Aren't you going to come back with us?

Melody: Nope did you forget the Digital world and I are one?

Tai: Oh yeah.

Later……………………………………………

Yolei: Hey Izzy what does it mean when the light goes on?

Izzy: What Light?

Yolei: The Light on the computer I just saw it go— Waa!

Davis: Hey Guys its Davis let me in! *Light Comes out of the What is a TV in the Digital world and the group Disappears*

Melody: You don't see that every day. Huh? *The Light Pulls her in too* What?

Tai: We're at the Computer Lab?

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 2

"Enter Halsemon, Digmon, and Angelwomon!!!!"

Tai: I thought you said you weren't coming back? *Melody gets up off of Kari and helps her up*

Melody: I didn't plan on coming back. The Computer pulled me through.

T.K.: Its good you came we could surprise Matt and the others tonight.

Yolei: Hey where did you all come from?

Melody: Where did we come from? The Digital World Where else?

Izzy: Be Care what you tell them Melody. Huh? Melody!

Melody: Hey Izzy its been awhile.

Izzy: Sure has.

Kari: Now that you're here where are you going to stay your foster parents moved after you disappeared.

Melody: That's a good question.

Kari: You could stay at our house if you want to?

Tai: We have to ask mom first.

Kari: I know that.

Yolei: Can we go back?

Tai: Maybe tomorrow the Digimon are tired.

Yolei: Its not fair I want to go!

Melody: (I wonder how my old friend Ken Is doing I haven't seen him since I was a kid. Well I still am a Kid.) Hey Kari why not I meet you back at your house I have to go check up an old friend of mine.

Kari: Okay.

Melody: Okay see you later. *Runs out of the room and all you see is a Flash of light*

Tai: Old Friend?

T.K.: Don't know.

Mean While………………………………………

Melody: (I wonder how much Ken has Grown since I've seen him.) *Knocks on the door* (This sure is his house.) *Door Opens and Ken's Mom stands there* Hi.

Ken's Mom: Oh Melody I heard your family moved are you here for a visit?

Melody: Yeah. I wanted to see how my little buddy was doing.

Ken's Mom: Well you know your always welcome here come on in and see Ken he should be in his room. *Melody walks in and starts to walk down the hall* Ken you have a guest.

Mean While……………………………………

Ken: Dang.

Ken's Mom: Ken you have a guest. *Knocks on his door and when she opens it Ken turns the chair and sees Melody standing in the door way* its Melody.

Ken: Melody its been awhile.

Melody: Yeah it has. *Melody walks over to him and smiles at him*

Ken's Mom: I'll leave you two to catch up. *Leaves and shuts the door behind her*

Melody: So been a good boy lately?

Ken: I guess you could say so. *Looks at her and smiles*

Melody: huh? (That's the same smile that the Emperor had. No Ken can't be the Emperor he's to nice.) *Looks at a picture of Sam and Ken* After I left I heard Sam had died I'm really sorry for your lost.

Ken: Don't be he is nothing but a memory now.

Melody: Its like just yesterday me and him were helping you build blocks. And having so much fun laughing together.

Ken: *Looks away from her* Lately my mind has been frozen but now that you're here I feel like my old self.

Melody: What do you mean by that?

Ken: Back then when I was small you always were the one I looked up to because I always knew I could go to you for help but when I heard you moved without telling me I felt like I'd lost my only friend.

Melody: You know the reason that I always came to look after you for your parents was because if I was having a bad day your smile always brightened my day. Do you still have the necklace I made you?

Ken: Huh? My Necklace? *He opens his drawer and pulls it out* Yeah. *Hands it to her*

Melody: I never got to tell you why it was I gave it to you. It was because you were always a kind person and you still are. *Smiles at him* you may be grown up but you'll always be the little Ken who always came running to me when you knew I was here.

Ken: Huh? (That's right. I always did it because she was the only one who understood me)

Melody: *Turns and looks out the Window* And You still are that Kind little boy I always knew even if your heart has turned dark. Just know I'll be the only one who will ever understand you. So if you need help you know where to find me. I'll always be at our favorite place. *Turns to look at him* Do you remember where it is still?

Ken: You mean the old swing set at the park?

Melody: Yeah across the river. *Looks at the door* I have to go. But if you want to talk to me just contact me and I'll meet you at our favorite place.

Ken: Huh? How long will you be in town?

Melody: I'll be here for a while.

Ken: Okay. *Watches her leave the room and then turns back toward the computer*

Mean While……………………………………………

Ken's Mom: You leaving so soon?

Melody: Yeah I have to visit my other friends so I'll see you again soon.

Ken's Mom: Okay. Good bye. *Melody Closes the door behind her and walks down the stairs and sees Ken on the Balcony in his room and he waves and she returns the Wave and then walks off and disappears*

Ken: I was still unable to tell her the truth. (Why couldn't I tell her?)

Mean While………………………………………………

Melody: *Knocks on Kari's door and Kari answers* Hey.

Kari: We're about to head to meet the others why don't you come with us?

Melody: Okay.

Later……………………………………

Guy: Hey Matt your leaving so soon?

Matt: Yeah there's something I have to take care of.

Guy: okay.

Mean While………………………………

Tai: Here he is now.

Matt: Hey Everyone.

Sora: *Jumps down off of Monkey Bars* Its been awhile.

Matt: Yeah.

Melody: *Swings on the swing set* I'm getting tired of hearing that.

Matt: Melody? Is That really you?

Melody: *Looks up and smiles at him* The one and only.

Matt: *Walks over to her and stands by her* I thought you were in the Digital World?

Melody: I was but I was pulled out somehow.

Matt: Its cool that you're here.

Melody: *sighs* your doing it again.

Matt: Huh? What?

Joe: I think she means you acting like a love sick Puppy.

Matt: I am not.

T.K.: then what do you call it?

Tai: Anyway, we're here to talk about the Digital World. Melody go ahead.

Melody: There's this human that came to the digital world and captured all the Digimon by putting these Dark Rings on them. Its so unfair he's made all my friends a slave.

Joe: What about Gomamon?

Sora: and Biyomon?

Melody: They're fine I hope but they might be in danger since they can't Digivolve.

Matt: So that means Gabumon is in trouble too.

Melody: but since I found my Digimon and a new Digimon has been born with the help of the Two other Crests Hope and Light we should be able to over throw the Emperor but the true identity of the Emperor is unknown but I think I have a thought of who it might be.

T.K.: Who?

Melody: Do you remember my old friend Ken?

Matt: You mean that kid you always used to baby sit?

Melody: Yeah that's who I went to see and I could sense the dark power inside of him. I told him that if he ever wants to talk to me he can just come tell me the truth.

Tai: Did you see his Dark Digivice?

Melody: no I didn't.

Sora: how about we all go to the digital World tomorrow?

Tai: Sure. I'll go too.

Kari: Yeah.

T.K.: Me Too.

Joe: I can't.

Matt: Yeah neither can I.

Izzy: I can go too.

Melody: I'm in. Wait aren't we missing someone?

Kari: If your talking about Mimi she moved to America a few years ago.

Melody: Oh.

T.K.: Okay so we'll all see you tomorrow?

Sora: Right.

Later The Next day………………………………………………

Melody: What am I supposed to do while you all are in Class?

Yolei: Occupy yourself.

Melody: Hmm. Do you think I could go play some soccer?

Davis: You play Soccer?

T.K.: Didn't Tai tell you?

Davis: Tell me about what?

Kari: That Melody is the super Player for the soccer Team.

Davis: You're the same girl that led the team to the finals?

Melody: Sure am I'm still good at soccer I hope.

T.K.: It has been awhile since you played.

Melody: Maybe I could join the team again.

Davis: Could you teach me some pointers?

Melody: maybe on a day we don't have to go to the Digital World.

Davis: aw!

Melody: *Walks out of the room and heads down to the soccer field and starts bouncing the ball on her knees and Head*

Coach: Huh? *Watches Melody Kick the Ball into the goal over and over again* Wow, that girl's good. Hey! *She Kicks the ball and it makes it into the goal and then she turns and sees the coach running over to her*

Melody: Huh? What is it?

Coach: Where'd you learn to kick a soccer ball like that the only person I know who kicks like that is a girl who moved away a few years ago. What's your name?

Melody: My name is Melody why?

Coach: Would you be interested to join the Soccer team?

Melody: I wish I could but I don't go to school here.

Coach: If you join the Soccer club you won't have to you can be on what ever team wherever you want.

Melody: Okay then I'll join.

Coach: Good the Practices are Wednesdays and the games are on Fridays.

Melody: okay. Thanks.

Coach: No thank you. *Runs off*

Melody: I better go tell Matt.

Later………………………………………

Melody: He wanted to know if I wanted to be on the Soccer team.

Matt: Your lucky to be on the same team as Tai and Davis.

Melody: yeah I know but.

Matt: What?

Melody: Since your in a band now you'll be to busy to watch my games.

Matt: What? That's what your worried about don't worry you know I'm always by your side after all you do know the truth.

Melody: The truth? Oh, yeah I remember now.

Flash Back…………………………………

Matt: If its your fate to stay in the digital world then I know this is the only time I can tell you.

Melody: Tell me what?

Matt: The reason I always protect you when in battle.

Melody: What?

Matt: I— I Love you and I don't want you to get hurt.

Melody: huh? *blushes in front of him*

In The Present………………………………………

Matt: I'm happy you remember. *Melody feels his hand on her hand which she has next to her side*

Melody: Yeah its kind of hard to forget. *Puts her hair behind her ear like she always does when she's nervous* But after you told me you left for the real world and I never saw you again until now.

Matt: I told you that we'd see each other again didn't I?

Melody: Yeah you did.

Matt: *Out of the corner of his eye he sees his friends watching and he lets her hand go and looks away* But I'd say it again if we didn't have earsdropers. *He says a little load and the door closes and he laughs* They're going to ask me about you later.

Melody: What will you say?

Matt: I don't know what do you want me to say?

Melody: Tell them that you do love me. *Steps closer to him and he puts his arm around her and she lays her head on his shoulder* It's the truth after all isn't it?

Matt: Huh? Yeah it is.

Melody: You have to see my Digimon she's a little Cat who's just adorable. Then again you'd rather stare at me then anything else.

Matt: uh? You've noticed?

Melody: I've always noticed that's why you always kept close to me so that you could protect me.

Matt: Yeah.

Melody: It's getting late Davis will be getting mad if I don't get there soon.

Matt: huh? Okay. Just be careful. Since you can't really Digivolve I want you to be safe.

Melody: Would T.K. Let you down?

Matt: No, but if I get the chance I'll go with you.

Melody: *Is about to turn and leave when she sees the door open a crack again and she turns and Kisses Matt on the cheek and whispers in his ear* They're listening again. *He Laughs again and Melody walks out of the room and walks past his friends and stops when she sees them looking at her* Did you enjoy the show?

Guy: Uh?

Melody: See you Matt. *Walks out of the studio and girls watch her leave and some follows her*

Girl: Excuse me.

Melody: huh? *turns to see two girls behind her* Yeah?

Girl: do you know one of the boys?

Melody: Yeah the leader he's a good friend of mine why?

Other Girl: You mean your friends with Matt?

Melody: Your not going to ambush me if I say yes are you?

Girl: No, we just want to know.

Melody: yeah Matt and I have been friends since we were kids.

Girl: Cool do you think its cool to have a best Friend who's a rock Star?

Melody: *Melody looks up at the Studio window where Matt is standing and he waves at her and she smiles* I guess it is I never really thought of it that way.

Other Girl: What's your name?

Melody: Huh? My name is Melody why do you ask?

Girl: That's funny that's the name of the girl he dedicated the song I Turn around to. It must be for you have you heard it?

Melody: Huh? No, I haven't.

Other Girl: Then you can our extra copy it has the song on it and everything. He sounds like he really does like you when he sings it.

Melody: *Takes the song case and looks at the cover* Thanks.

Girl: Don't mention it. Thanks for sharing. *The girls walk off*

Melody: (He Dedicated a song to me?) *Looks at the back of the case where it says Dedicated to* Dedicated to the only girl I'll ever care about. My eyes are always open when I see my Girl Melody. (he does love me.) *Smiles and her computer connected to the other Digi-Kids Computers and there's a Whisper from Matt*

On The Screen………………………

Matt: I Love You. *After Melody Reads it she looks up to see Matt wave at her again and she waves back and closes her computer and runs off*

Later………………………………………………

Melody: Sorry I'm late.

Davis: You better be where were you anyway I checked the soccer field and the coach said you left earlier where did you go?

Melody: I went to hang out with a Former Digi-Destined.

T.K.: I Bet I know which one.

Sora: Its easy to tell when her face is always smiling after she talks to him.

Izzy: Let's go everyone.

Voice: Tai Karamiea is that you? And Sora and Izzy are here too. Didn't you three graduate?

Sora: Mr. Fujisaki what are you doing here?

Fujisaki: Didn't you hear I'm the new head of the Computer Club. *Sora and Tai's Face turns into a Confused face*

Both: But what do you know about computers?

Fujisaki: Not a thing. *The Two Sigh*

Tai: It's a good thing you're here I have a few Questions about adjusting to high School.

Fujisaki: What about? *Tai starts to push him out of the room*

Tai: It's the girls they so much older. *Waves when they leave*

Sora: Thanks Tai we owe you one.

Melody: Let's stop this chit Chat and Go!!! *Everyone Holds the Digivice up and they disappear into the computer* Yeah we're finally back!

Davis: Veemon!

Sora: Biyomon!

Izzy: Tentomon!

T.K.: Patamon!

Kari: Gatomon!

Melody: Come on out Cattiymon!

Veemon: Davis!

Cattiymon: Melody your back!

Veemon: Davis I brought Patamon and his friends with me.

Sora: Its Biyomon! *Biyomon runs over to her*

Biyomon: Its nice to see you Sora.

Sora: It sure is.

Tentomon: Izzy you're a sight for big green Sore eyes.

Izzy: Its good to see you again.

Yolei: Wow these must be your Digimon?

Cody: They look kind of strange too.

Melody: Huh? Watch out guys it looks like we have company.

Cattiymon: And we're ready for them too.

Izzy: Wait Melody you still haven't recovered from the last Digivolution.

Melody: Ruin my fun why don't you.

Sora: Izzy is right remember what Matt said.

Melody: I know about not digivolving 2 times in a row.

Cattiymon: I can still Digivolve though Melody it just won't be a DNA Armor Digivolve it'll just be Armor Digivolving.

Melody: Okay.

Davis: Us too Veemon! Huh? Waa!

Melody: Ah! *Falls down into the hole that opens and some grabs her hand and they both get pulled in and she sees Davis grab a piece of the wall*

Davis: What was I thinking?

Melody: I'm slipping!

Davis: Tell me about it I am too. Hey someone throw a rope or something!

Melody: *Tries to hang on but she has to hold onto Cattiymon too* Ah! *Davis's hand slips and they continue to fall*

Veemon: Oh No! Vee-Head butt! *Falls into the hole too and all four of them disappear*

Later……………………………………

Davis: *Opens his eyes and looks around* Where am I? huh? Waa! I've got to stop sleep Walking.

Voice: Having fun just Hanging around?

Davis: Where's Melody and the other two?

Voice: Veemon is fine take a look. *Veemon comes out of the wall* But the girl and her cat I'd have to say won't make it. *Up by him Melody wakes up and she sits up and sees the Digimon Emperor* Huh? Your awake are you?

Melody: Huh? *Sees Davis and Veemon on the cliff* Let them go. *Runs toward the Emperor and he stops her with his arm which he puts around her waist and holds her arms down and she gets a glimpse of his eyes and she gasps* It was you. Ken.

Ken: Ha, Ha, Ha! Did you really think I was that stupid?

Melody: *Tries to get away but his grip is to strong* Why capture me here when you could do it anytime I came to see you?

Ken: That's the difference between you and me. I know how to wait while you get impatient.

Melody: I really treated you like a friend but now I know the truth you're the reason the digital world is going bad.

Ken: *Laughs again* Yes I always knew.

Melody: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve!

Ken: She's a little busy right now.

Melody: Ken you always said you had something you wanted to tell me but you were scared to. Is that the same now?

Ken: Huh? *Freezes up and he sees a flash back*

Flash Back……………………………………………

Little Ken: Hey Melody can I tell you something one day when I'm older?

Melody: huh? Okay. *Hugs him and then leaves*

In The Present………………………………………

Melody: You never got to tell me but I now know that the Ken I used to know will never be with me again! Why can't you return to your Kind Self? *Cattiymon begins to glow and a Digi-egg flies to Melody* huh? A Digi-Egg? *The Digi-egg glows and Ken Is blinded and he lets her go and she takes the egg* Ready Cattiymon?

Cattiymon: Always!

Melody: Digi-Armor Energize!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and she stands on her hind legs and Wings appear and she grows and she takes the form of and Angel* Angelwomon The Angel of Friendship!!!!!!

Ken: What?

Melody: The Angel of Friendship? Let's do this Angelwomon!

Angelwomon: Right Melody! *Melody runs and jumps off the cliff and Angelwomon catches her and fires an Arrow of Light at Ken and he drops Davis's Digivice and computer and a Bird that Yolei is riding flies by and she takes it*

Yolei: Thank you!

Ken: No Attack my Slaves!

Kari: Look its Melody and Davis!

T.K: And Angelwomon but how?

Melody: *Angelwomon sets her on the ground and she smiles at her friends* Meet The angel of Friendship.

Angelwomon: Gatomon Digivolve when I give the command.

Melody: *Something appears in Melody's hand she hands it to Gatomon* I believe this belongs to you.

Gatomon: My tail ring!

Melody: Angelwomon hit that Tower over there!

Angelwomon: As you wish Melody! *Fire her arrow* Holy arrow!!!!!! *Knocks down the Tower* Now Gatomon!

Gatomon: Kari!

Kari: Right!

Gatomon: Gatomon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and an Angel stands there* Angelwomon!

T.K.: Us too Patamon!

Patamon: Right! Patamon Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and a Male Angel Floats there* Angemon!

Melody: *Light Surrounds her* The Three Angels Together Brake that Dark Ring!

All Three: Holy Arrow!

Later……………………………………

Melody: I got Matt's Digi-Egg. (It's like were connected still)

T.K: Yeah you did and it surprised us that Cattiymon could be an Angelwomon.

Kari: She was very Beautiful too.

Cattiymon: Melody can we go back with you this time?

Melody: I'm not sure I'm even going back.

Hawkmon: Settle down. Yolei will I be able to come to your assistance?

Yolei: Yes 100%!

Armordilomon: And will I be able to come to yours Cody?

Cody: It would be an honor.

Veemon: We have a cool team now.

Biyomon: It looks like they won't need us anymore.

Sora: Your right Biyomon.

Tentomon: But we can still provide help and guidance right Izzy?

Izzy: yes.

Kari: That just leaves the Hope and light Digi-Eggs.

T.K: But we have our Digi-Eggs already.

Kari: So? I think we can have our digimon Digivolve.

Melody: Com on let's go home.

Kari: Huh?

Melody: What?

Kari: this was the first time you agreed to stay in the human world.

Melody: I guess since I remembered I had a great life in the real world.

T.K: I think she means she just wants to hang out with my brother.

Melody: That is not what I mean!

Sora: Why are you all red Melody?

Melody: I'm not!

Davis: I'll never understand Girls.

Kari: Hey Davis?

Davis: Huh? *Looks at her and everyone Laughs*

Later……………………………………

Yolei: See you later guys.

Cody: Yeah bye.

Kari: See you tomorrow. *Cody and Yolei walk off* So T.K your going to go see Matt?

T.K: Yeah. I'll see you three tomorrow?

Sora: Yeah maybe.

Izzy: See you all later. *Both walk off*

Kari: I'm guessing your going to see Matt too?

Melody: Huh? Oh yeah he kind of promised me something.

T.K: Promised you something?

Melody: Yeah.

T.K: Oh then tell him talk to him tomorrow then.

Melody: Okay. *Walks off toward Matt's Studio*

Cattiymon: *Moves around in Melody's Arms* So this is what the human World looks like.

Melody: Yeah its cool huh?

Cattiymon: No, its kind of dark.

Melody: *Looks at the back of Cattiymon's head and sighs*

Cattiymon: What's wrong Melody?

Melody: Its Ken he was always so sweet when we were kids but now his heart has turned evil. I feel separated from him. *Walks into the Studio and waves to the guard to lets her pass* (Oh Ken what happened to you after Sam Died?)

Guy: Look she's back.

Melody: *Almost walks into Matt when he comes out of his dressing room* Oh hey Matt.

Matt: Hey Melody why the long face?

Melody: *Smiles at him* what do you mean?

Matt: Huh? Oh. Come on lets go. *They walk out of the studio and then he asks her what is wrong* what's wrong?

Melody: Its my old friend and the Evil Emperor. They're the same person.

Matt: You mean Ken is the Digimon Emperor?

Melody: Yes and worse I've lost my old friend.

Matt: If it makes you feel better you'll never lose me.

Melody: I know. *As they walk she walks close to him and he puts an arm around her* I know you'll always be by my side Matt. And I'm happy because of that.

Matt: Yeah. I asked T.K if he'd look after you while you two are in the Digital world and he said he'd try his best.

Melody: It didn't go so well today.

Matt: What do you mean by that?

Melody: I got captured by the Emperor but thanks to Cattiymon I was freed.

Matt: Cattiymon?

Cattiymon: *She looks at Matt from in Melody's Arm* Me!

Matt: Whoa.

Melody: Don't tell me that you didn't notice Cattiymon?

Matt: Nope.

Melody: Then I guess that means you miss a lot.

Matt: yeah.

Melody: *Laughs*

Matt: What?

Melody: its funny that you haven't noticed we're being followed. *Whispers the last part and Matt looks back and sees a reporter duck*

Matt: Your right I can never get them off my back. *Removes his arm from her waist and takes her hand they start running* Come on they'll give up soon.

Melody: *They continue to run and they run down an ally and watches the Reporter run past and Matt Holds her close so they blend into the shadows and she lays her head on his Chest*

Matt: Huh? (Its like she likes being this close to me. But why exactly? I told her how I feel but she hasn't told me.) Come on. *He takes her hand again and they walk on the sidewalk again*

Melody: So where are we going?

Matt: How about we just go back to my house my Dad hasn't seen you in awhile. I told him you were back but he didn't believe me.

Melody: okay.

Matt: Try not to think about your friend okay?

Melody: Huh? Your right. Matt there's something I've never really been able to tell you. Because when you told me you returned the real world but after you left I got Flash backs of the past when we were together. The first one I saw was the one of that night when you found me. It wasn't a sad look you gave me it was look that meant I love you to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you back. *Matt smiles at her* And I want you by my side forever.

Matt: Huh?

Melody: But since I didn't age in the four years that I was in the Digital world that means I'm four years younger than you.

Matt: No your not.

Melody: I know that by heart I'm the same age as you but sometimes I think of my self of still a kid.

Matt: No your not you may have the features of a middle school girl but your still the same Melody I love on the inside.

Melody: I'm not really sure if I'll ever age.

Cattiymon: Melody quit doubting yourself. *Jumps out of her arms and lands in front of her and looks at her with angry eyes* If you're the Melody Matt knows you are on the inside then you're the same on the outside you just have to believe in yourself.

Melody: Thanks Cattiymon you two Matt.

Matt: Huh? *A Car drives by crazily and he pulls Melody to him and the car drives past them almost hitting them* That was a close one.

Melody: Thanks again people should learn how to drive.

Matt: Yeah.

Melody: Come on let's go. *She takes his hand and they continue to walk*

Later…………………………………………

Matt: I'm happy you told me your feelings so we're equal.

Melody: yeah I'll see you tomorrow okay? *Kisses him on his cheek and goes into Kari's home*

Mean While………………………………………

Tai: He gets the best Digimon and the girl that sucks.

Kari: Your just jealous Tai.

Tai: I am not!

Melody: Sounds like it to me. *Enters the room and sits down on the bed Kari made for her*

Cattiymon: Gatomon let's play!

Gatomon: Its time to sleep.

Cattiymon: What about you Melody?

Melody: You just love playing don't you?

Cattiymon: Yup!

Melody: *Throws a pillow at her* Just go to sleep.

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 3

"Friendships count more than anything!!!"

Melody: *Bounces the ball on her knees* We have a game today Davis so don't slack off.

Davis: I don't plan to.

Melody: whatever you say.

T.K: Hey Guys sorry we're late.

Melody: Hey T.K Hey Kari. T.K where's Matt?

T.K: He said he might be late but he'll be here soon.

Melody: Okay. Davis let's go warm up.

Yolei: Cool we get to see the legendary Soccer Star play on her favorite Team.

Kari: But don't forget who she's play against.

Tai: Yeah she's playing that Ken kid.

Cody: He'll be trouble since he's also the Digimon Emperor.

Sora: I believe she can beat him.

On The Field………………………………

Melody: Ha! *Kicks the ball into the goal multiple times*

Davis: That's enough I can't keep up.

Melody: If you can't keep up with me then you'll catch up to Ken.

Davis: Huh? If we can make it close I'll be a living legend.

Melody: Don't you mean I'll be one? Since I am the leader of the team.

Davis: You haven't made captain yet.

Melody: That's because the team doesn't think I'm cut out to be captain I'll show them today!

Davis: How are you going to do that?

Melody: With skill and my friends cheering me on.

Davis: Don't you mean your Boyfriend cheering you on?

Melody: Yes.

Davis: *Sighs* Okay Lets start again.

Melody: *Kicks some more balls into the Goal with no sweat and then the girls start to go wild and Melody looks over to see Matt walk down and sit by T.K* (He made it.)

Girl: What's Matt from the band doing here?

Other Girl: I don't know but he seems to be staring at someone. *They look at Melody who waves at Matt and he smiles at her* Are they together or something?

Girl: I don't know but I hope not because he's so cute!

Melody: (My Lucky Charm is here)

Coach: Now let's have a nice clean game Melody I'll leave the goaling to you?

Melody: Right if anyone gets the ball they pass it to me.

Coach: Now put them there. *They all put a hand in and they all say the name of the team*

Later……………………………………

Melody: *Kicks the ball into the goal multiple times and the other team loses track of her and then the teams get a rest and Melody talks with the gang* I think I'm getting better?

Matt: Your even better then you were Four years ago.

Davis: Hmp.

Tai: Hmm? What's your problem?

Davis: She's hitting the record and I'm just her lap dog.

Melody: You know that's not true.

Kari: Davis your acting just like a big Baby.

Davis: Huh? (Kari hates me.)

Yolei: Ken's still not here.

T.K: He might not even show up.

Melody: Even if he does don't worry about me I'll be fine.

Matt: *Puts a hand on her shoulder* Explain how exactly you haven't been yourself lately.

Melody: Just you wait I'll kick his butt then I'm going to ask him why he's the Digimon Emperor.

Girls: Its Ken!!!!

Girl: Wow two celebrities!

Other Girl: First Matt then Ken wow!!!!!!!

Melody: There he is now. *Looks up at Ken who gives her an evil eye and she returns it with the same look*

Ken: (She might have evil in her anyway since she can turn into a Digimon.)

Melody: (I'm ready for him!)

The Second Part Begins…………………………………………

Voice: Appearing in the second Part is Ken the Rocket against the Co-Captain Melody.

Melody: After I beat your going to tell me what happened.

Ken: Oh you think so?

Melody: I know so you see the score I'm going beat you.

Ken: *Looks over at her friends and his eyes stop at Matt* I see you have your Friends here.

Melody: They're the reason I'm going to beat you. *The Whistle goes off and she kicks the ball* Ha! *Ken and her Fight over the ball many times*

Ken: You think you can beat me here you can't even beat me in the Digital World.

Melody: That's where your wrong! *Kicks the Ball the Davis and runs toward the Goal* Kick it back Davis!

Davis: Right! *Kicks the ball toward her and she kicks it up into the air and then jumps for it and kicks it into the goal and the buzzard goes off*

Melody: *lands on the ground and looks over at Ken who has an Evil Smile on his Face* (I won't let you psych me out!) *The Team Runs over to her and surrounds her and she enjoys the attention and then she walks over to Ken when the Team leaves her* Tell me the truth now.

Ken: What truth? I became just like Sam. I became the Genius my parents wanted me to be that's all. *Starts off and then stops* Can you keep up Meme?

Melody: (That name?) Ken? (Maybe my Ken is still with me?) *He Laughs and continues to walk off and Matt and the others run up to her and Matt sees a Scared look on her face*

Matt: Melody?

Melody: My sweet Ken is gone forever.

Davis: Huh?

Kari: Oh.

Tai: hmm.

Yolei: You didn't get his autograph!

Cody: He's the enemy Yolei.

Melody: I don't believe that. I just don't he called me by my nickname he gave me that was easier to say. I'm going to confront him again but this time when he's the Digimon Emperor. I might be able to reach him!

Matt: *His Digivice activates* Gabumon?

Melody: Huh? *Her Digivice activates too* What? Cattiymon is here why is my Digivice going off?

Tai: You remember the bond you have with Matt and Gabumon?

Melody: Yeah why?

Tai: That's why.

Melody: Let's go Gabumon needs our help.

Later………………………………………………

Melody: Digi-Port open!!!!! *Everyone disappears into the digital world including Matt and when they appear Melody drops her Digivice and when she reaches down to pick it up she sees Gabumon under her foot* Ah! *She gets off of him and Matt runs over to Gabumon*

Gabumon: Matt Melody.

Matt: What happened?

Gabumon: It was the Digimon Emperor.

Melody: Ken that was fast! *She gets up and looks at Ken*

Ken: Ha, Ha, Ha! Show me your Digimon Form Melody!

Melody: What?

Matt: Don't do it, it must be a trick! *he says while down by Gabumon*

Melody: If it's the only way to reach Ken I have to.

Matt: No.

Davis: Then Veemon and I will take care of him!

Veemon: Right! Veemon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and Flamedramon stands there* Flamedramon The Fire of Courage!!

Cody: Us too Armordilomon!

Armordilomon: Right Cody! Armordilomon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and Digmon stands there* Digmon the drill of Power!!

Yolei: Hawkmon!

Hawkmon: Right! Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and Halsemon stands there* Halsemon the wings of Love!!!!

Melody: Cattiymon its time to shed some Angel light on this subject!

Cattiymon: Right! Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light flashes and Angelwomon floats there* Angelwomon the Angel of Friendship!!!

Ken: I have no use for you Digimon! I only want Melody!

Davis: You have to go through us first!

Flamedramon: Right!

Yolei: Us too!

Halsemon: Yeah!

Cody: Don't forget us!

Digmon: Roger!

Patamon: If only we could Digivolve.

Gatomon: Yeah.

Kari: Huh? My Digivice there's a Digi-egg somewhere near by.

Melody: Matt, T.K, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon get Gabumon out of here and find that egg!

Matt: We won't leave you.

Melody: Go leave this up to the Digimon who can Digivolve.

Matt: But?

Melody: Go now!

T.K: Come on Matt. *the Three of them and their Digimon run off and Melody Begins to glow*

Cody: what's that light?

Yolei: that's the same light I saw that day.

Davis: Yeah that one that lit the whole sky.

Melody: *A Tear runs down her cheek* You want my Digimon Form You Got it!!!! *Changes into her Digimon Form* Lovamon!!

Ken: Ha, Ha, Ha! You fell for it!!

Mean while………………………………

Kari: the Digi-eggs have the crests of Hope and light on them

Matt: Pull them up now we have to get back to Melody.

T.K: Okay. *They Pull the Digi-eggs up and Gatomon and Patamon start to Digivolve*

Gatomon: Gatomon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and a new Digimon Stands in Gatomon's Place* Nefertimon the Angel Of Light!!!!

Patamon: Patamon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and a new digimon stands there too* Pegasusmon Flying Hope!!!! Let's go T.K!

Nefertimon: Us too Kari.

Both: Okay!

T.K: Matt you and Gabumon get on.

Matt: Okay.

Pegasusmon: Hold on tightly!

Nefertimon: Yes!

Mean While………………………………………

Lovamon: Hurricane Winds!!!

Ken: Its useless!

Lovamon: Oh no.

Pegasusmon: Star Shower!!!

Nefertimon: Rosetta Stones!!!

Ken: What?

Melody: *Returns to her human form and falls to the ground and Matt runs over to her* What hit me?

Matt: Melody.

Melody: *He helps her up* Thanks who are they? *Speaks of Nefertimon and Pegasusmon*

Matt: Patamon and Gatomon.

Melody: Wow!

Kari: T.K Together!

T.K: Right!

Nefertimon: Ready Pegasusmon?

Pegasusmon: Always!

Both: Golden Noose! Huh?

Kari: Look the Control Spire!

Melody: Angelwomon hit that down and Gabumon and I will take care of Ken!

Angelwomon: Right! Holy Arrow!!! *Fires her arrow and it hits the Control Spire and it falls to the ground*

Melody: Matt now. *He holds up his Digivice and takes her hand*

Gabumon: Gabumon Warp DNA Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and Gabumon enters Melody's body and a Fox Digimon floats There* LaFoxymon!

Matt: We Did it!

Ken: What?

Melody: (Ken what happened to you, you were always nice but now your heart has turned evil)

LaFoxymon: Be Purified by the Light! Holy Saber!!!! *Fires an arrow and misses Ken*

Ken: Retreat! I'll defeat you some other day!

Melody: After him!

Gabumon: Melody no we stopped him for now that's all that counts.

Melody: Oh okay. *LaFoxymon lands on the ground and they return to normal and Melody starts to fall backwards but Matt catches her* I haven't done that in a while.

Matt: Your telling me.

Gabumon: I think I'll take my nap right here. *Plops on the ground*

Kari: Gabumon. *Laughs and Nefertimon returns to normal next to Kari and Pegasusmon returns to being Patamon by T.K* By the Way Tai has a complaint Matt.

Matt: A Complaint?

Gatomon: He says that you get the cool Digimon and the girl.

Gabumon: Tai thinks I'm cool?

Melody: Most of all he thinks I'm some kind of prize.

Matt: I guess I'm just lucky. *Stands up and help Melody up and he holds her to him so she doesn't fall*

Melody: I wouldn't call it luck.

Matt: hmm.

Melody: What?

Matt: what is Ken's reason to be in the Digital world?

Melody: Actually I know that part too. You see I was watching him on the day his Digivice first appeared his big brother thought it was his so he took it of course I knew exactly what it was because I'd seen a Digivice before it started out like the others but now I guess its Changed.

Voice: Your Very right Melody.

Melody: huh?

Voice: Over here.

Melody: *Looks over to see a worm on the ground* You!

Worm: I'm not here to hurt you.

Melody: Explain what you want then.

Worm: I am Wormmon and I know you know me as ken's partner but we all want the same thing.

Melody: What is that Wormmon?

Wormmon: We want the old Ken Back.

Melody: Wormmon are you Ken's Digimon?

Wormmon: Yes. You see Ken wasn't always evil he is just being controlled by the Dark Spore in him.

Melody: what you mean that dark Spore that went inside of him many years ago was what turned him bad?

Wormmon: Yes. I just want my Ken back.

Melody: I think I know how you feel because I want the real Ken back too. (I'd feel Bad if any of my Friends turned as bad as him. Tai.)

Flash Back…………………………………………

Tai: We're a Team Melody!

Melody's Voice: Sora.

Light Flashes

Sora: My name is Sora nice to meet you.

Melody's Voice: Matt.

Light Flashes

Matt: *The Vision of the first day they met* My name is Matt we're going to help you okay?

Melody's Voice: Izzy.

Izzy: Prodigies!

Melody's Voice: Mimi.

Light Flashes

Mimi: I don't ant to fight!

Melody's Voice: Joe.

Light Flashes

Joe: We need to watch our backs.

Melody's Voice: T.K.

Light Flashes

T.K: We've got to!

Melody's Voice: Kari.

Light Flashes

Kari: Yeah.

Melody's Voice: Davis.

Light Flashes

Davis: You want courage? I'll give you courage!

Melody's Voice: Yolei.

Light Flashes

Yolei: Yes 100%!

Melody's Voice: Cody.

Light Flashes

Cody: I'm Cody Nice to meet you.

Melody's Voice: All the Digimon.

Light Flashes

Digimon: Yeah!

Melody's Voice: Ken.

Light Flashes

Ken: Can you keep up Meme?

Melody's Voice: I can't let anyone down!

In The Present……………………………………

Matt: Huh? Snap out of it Melody!

Melody: What? Oh sorry.

Wormmon: Please help me save Ken.

Melody: I know I'm going to steal your Line Yolei but yes 100%!

Yolei: Huh? That is my line.

Melody: Ha, Ha, Ha!

Matt: (She's fine.)

Gabumon: I'll take care of this part of the Digital World so leave the Protecting up to me.

Melody: Wormmon you'd better get back to Ken before he knows your gone.

Wormmon: That's okay he's gone home for the day.

Melody: Its time we return too.

Matt: Then let's get going. *They work their way back to the TV* Wasn't the TV here?

Yolei: Yeah it was but its gone?

Kari: It must not be time to return home yet.

Melody: But we came for the Digi-eggs and we found them so why can't we go home?

Matt: Hmm. Its very strange that even though we found the eggs we still can't leave but I think there is a third egg.

Melody: I don't get it. Huh?

Voice: Those People you see in front of you aren't your friends fight them before they start hurting you.

Melody: Huh? *Her eyes go black*

Kari: There must be some reason what do you think Melody? *everyone looks at her and she just stares at the ground* Melody?

Melody: *Mumbles* Who cares I don't I only know one thing that you guys aren't my real friends! *Starts to glow and everyone runs away from her and she shows her Digimon Form and they see a Dark Spiral on her*

Davis: Who's that?

Kari: That's Melody's Digimon form. Lovamon. Ah! *Ducks when Melody Fires an Attack toward her* what's wrong with her?

Voice: Ha, Ha, Ha! The Spiral I placed on her is Kicking in.

Davis: Its Ken!

Matt: What did you do to Melody?

Ken: Look yourself I just made her stronger I also made her my slave! Attack them Lovamon!

Lovamon: Diamond Storm!!!!

In Melody's Head…………………………………

Melody: Where am I? Huh? That's Matt when he was a kid.

In The Vision…………………………………………

Matt: Don't worry I'll protect you.

Light Flashes

Matt: *Plays his harmonica*

Light Flashes

Matt: Melody I love you and I'll always protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you.

Melody's Voice: He always had a way of showing that he'd protect me by actually doing it.

Light Flashes

Melody's Voice: I have many friends. Tai.

Tai: Hey Melody.

Melody's Voice: Sora.

Light Flashes

Sora: My name is Sora nice to meet you.

Melody's Voice: Matt.

Light Flashes

Matt: *The Vision of the first day they met* My name is Matt we're going to help you okay?

Melody's Voice: Izzy.

Izzy: Prodigies!

Melody's Voice: Mimi.

Light Flashes

Mimi: I don't want to fight!

Melody's Voice: Joe.

Light Flashes

Joe: We need to watch our backs.

Melody's Voice: T.K.

Light Flashes

T.K: We've got to!

Melody's Voice: Kari.

Light Flashes

Kari: Yeah.

Melody's Voice: Davis.

Light Flashes

Davis: You want courage? I'll give you courage!

Melody's Voice: Yolei.

Light Flashes

Yolei: Yes 100%!

Melody's Voice: Cody.

Light Flashes

Cody: I'm Cody Nice to meet you.

Melody's Voice: I've always had friends and just because I'm sometimes afraid that I'll lose one of them doesn't really mean I will.

In The Present……………………………………………

Melody: (I'll always have friends because they are the reason I'm the person I am today.) *Smiles at herself* (No one can take them away from me. Not even the Digimon Emperor.)

Out of Melody's Head………………………………………

Lovamon: *Gets Ready to fire an attack at Kari* Diamond St—

Melody: Get out of my head my friends are what keeps me strong!!!!! *Lovamon begins to glow again and the Spiral Brakes and Melody returns to normal and she starts to fall forward but Matt runs over and catches her* Matt?

Matt: She's back to normal. *holds her close and he whispers in her ear* I was so worried about you, you didn't respond when I said your name. *He gets up and helps Melody up and she turns to look at Ken who has a furious look on his face*

Melody: My Friends are the most important thing in my life and you go and use them as my weakness I don't care if you're my past friend no one does that! *She starts to glow and Lovamon appears*

Davis: What's happening now?

T.K: She hates when her friends are used. Or when she is used to hurt her friends.

Lovamon: Lovamon Warp Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and a Rose Girl Stands there* Rosemon! Ha!

Davis: Rosemon?

Kari: Matt calm her down.

Gatomon: Rosemon where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah! Rosemon the Rose Digimon. You don't want to get near her when she's angry she'll use her Rope of Thorns and knock you out.

Rosemon: Rose Of Thorns!!!! *Throws a Whip of Thorns toward Ken* Friendships Count the Most!

Ken: What? *He jumps and it misses him*

Matt: *Runs over to her and stands beneath her* Melody!

Rosemon: Huh? *her Thorn Rope disappears and she falls back and returns to normal in the air and Matt catches her*

Kari: What did she mean by Friendships count the most?

Yolei: Maybe she was trying to reach Ken the real Ken.

Davis: Speaking of the Jerk he's getting away.

Ken: Farwell until the next time I have a chance to kill you all. *Disappears into Darkness and the only thing they see is Wormmon who has a worried look on his worm face*

Matt: Melody? *Melody lays there in his arms but doesn't move except to breath*

T.K: Looks like she's unconscious just like when she became Rosemon to protect you from Myotismon.

Matt: Yeah. Huh? Look the TV its back.

Yolei: Then lets go home!

Kari: Matt why don't you take Melody with you she's been having strange dreams and Gatomon says she wakes up screaming your name.

Matt: Huh? *Looks at Melody who is in his arms* okay I guess.

Later…………………………………………………

Tai: You mean something happened to Melody?

Kari: She just turned into Rosemon again that's all and Rosemon is the strongest out of all our Digimon.

Tai: Hmp. Matt thinks he's so cool protecting Melody all the time.

Gatomon: Tai your starting to act like him yourself.

Tai: I am not.

Mean While…………………………………………

Matt: *Lays Melody down on the extra bed in the extra room at his house and he watches her* Please wake up soon.

Matt's Dad: Hey Matt who's that?

Matt: *Gets up and walks out of the room* Its Melody. There was an accident in the Digital World and she became Rosemon again.

Matt's Dad: Oh I remember the first time she became Rosemon. She'll be okay right?

Matt: I hope so. I'm going to bed now tell me if she starts screaming or something Kari said she wakes up screaming my name. *Walks to his bedroom* (What is she so scared of that she says my name to comfort her?)

Mean While in Melody's Dream……………………………………………

Melody: *Runs from something* Help! Help me! *Continues to run from Something and then she comes to a cliff and sees Matt who appears in the air* Matt? Matt! *She wakes up and sees she's in someone's room* Where am I?

Salamon: *Yawns* Your at Matt's Apartment its morning.

Melody: Matt's Apartment?

Salamon: Yeah Matt brought you here because Kari says you have nightmares and you wake up saying his name just like you just did.

Melody: (Why do I have that dream and why is Matt in it?) *She slowly gets up and walks and opens the door and she sees Matt and his Dad talking*

Matt's Dad: I sure hope she wakes up soon. By the look on your face I can see your worried. I haven't seen that face since you were a kid and you rescued her.

Matt: Yeah I know. I have to go to the studio soon and she's not awake yet I wonder if she's okay. Huh? *Looks up and sees Melody in the doorway of the third bedroom and he gets up and walks over to her* You okay?

Melody: Yeah. Salamon told me that you brought me here. Hey Dad.

Matt's Dad: Huh? I didn't think you remembered that you used to call me that.

Melody: No if it wasn't for kindness I wouldn't be here today. *Smiles at him*

Matt's Dad: I have to get to the TV Station so I'll see you two later. *Gets up and walks out the Door closing the door behind him and Matt puts his arms around her*

Matt: You worried me.

Melody: *Lays her head on his chest and she grips his shirt and he hugs her tighter* I'm sorry.

Matt: You know what happens when you use Rosemon in Battle.

Melody: Yeah I know. (The Memory is Clear now the last time I turned into Rosemon was to protect Matt and T.K)

Flash Back……………………………………………

Myotismon: You kids just get out of my way. *Throws an attack toward Matt and T.K and Rosemon appears and takes the damage and when the smoke clears up she returns an Attack* What? *Dodges her Attack*

Rosemon: I won't allow you to hurt T.K or Matt! *Her Sword appears Decorated with Thorns and a Rose on the hand part* Even if I have to die trying to protect them! *Flies Toward Myotismon and a sword appears in his hands and he holds it up to protect himself*

Matt: huh? *Looks around for Melody and realizes that Rosemon is Melody* No Melody!!!

Rosemon: *A Tear rolls down her cheek* I Have to do this! To Protect all my Friends! Its my Fate to Fight for the ones I care about!!!!

In the Present…………………………………………

Melody: I'm afraid of losing you Matt that's what my Dreams have been about.

Matt: I know. Kari said you wake up screaming my name. I don't want to lose you either.

Melody: My friends are what makes me strong and its you who controls my Digimon Forms.

Matt: huh? So that's how why you always stopped fighting when you heard my Voice.

Salamon: Its also her love for you that controls herself from not accidentally attacking you.

Matt: *Sees Salamon below them and he releases Melody a little and he reaches down and kisses her on her cheek* I have to get to the Studio why don't you rest today I'll call and tell T.K that you can't go to the Digital World.

Melody: huh? But if I don't go and something happens then what?

Matt: I'll tell him to contact you if anything happens.

Melody: Okay. *She reaches up and Kisses Matt on the Cheek and he lets go of her and she lets go of his shirt and she goes back into the room and Matt leaves*

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 4

"Ghost of a Chance!!"

Melody: *Kicks the ball and it goes the wrong way and Matt catches it* Hey Matt. *Runs over and he smiles at her* What?

Matt: I see that Sora finally gave you some of her clothes.

Melody: Yeah. I think their a little to big though. *Examines herself and Matt walks over to her and Hugs her*

Matt: I don't think so.

Melody: You do remember what tomorrow is don't you?

Matt: Yes I do it's the Digi-Destined Victory Anniversary.

Melody: you better remember because it was Metal Garurumon, War Greymon, and Lovamon who beat Mega Myotismon.

Matt: No everyone helped they passes the ball and you kicked it into his Beast Face.

Melody: Yeah and then everyone released the finale Blow by throwing our Best attacks at him.

Matt: We had fun back then why don't you invite the newer Digi-Destined to come.

Melody: Okay I'll see you later. *She runs off and Waves at him and he Waves back*

Later……………………………………………

Yolei: So where are we going tomorrow?

T.K: We can't go to Digital World Tomorrow anyway.

Davis: Why?

T.K: We have plans.

Davis: Plans?

Kari: He means plans with Melody and me.

Melody: Yeah.

Davis: Huh? You mean you three have a Date?

Melody: Its not a Date Davis it's the Digi-Destined Anniversary.

Kari: Of When We Older Digi-Destined Beat Mega Myotismon.

Melody: Yeah. You three are welcome to come if you'd like.

Yolei: Cool.

Cody: I'm in.

Davis: As long as its not a Date.

Kari: Its not a Date.

Davis: Well if Kari says its not then I'm in.

Melody: Why the change of idea?

Davis: Um?

Melody: *Laughs* Come on let's all go home.

Later……………………………………………………

Melody: *Walks in and no one is home* hmm. Maybe I should make Dad and Matt Dinner for when they get home. *Heads to the Kitchen and looks in the Fridge* hmm. Let's see I think I could make something out of this.

Salamon: What are you doing Melody?

Melody: I'm going to make something for the guys. *Smiles at herself and gets started*

Later…………………………………………………

Melody: All Done. *Door opens and someone comes in*

Matt's Dad: Mm. Something smells good.

Melody: Oh hey. *Places the Dinner on table* When's Matt getting home? *The Door Opens again and Matt walks in* oh Hey Matt.

Matt: That looks good.

Melody: I made it. I thought that if I was welcome to I'd stay here and help you Guys out since you two make such a mess.

Dad: Oh yeah sorry about that. Anyway your welcome to stay if you'd like. We could use a Girl around the house and Matt won't have to cook all the time.

Melody: Thanks well dig in you two.

Matt: Thanks but what about you?

Melody: I already ate I'm making Lunches for everyone I told them to leave the Lunches to me and they all gave me a big A-Okay.

Matt: Okay.

Dad: So I'm guessing tomorrow is the Anniversary?

Both: Yup.

Salamon: We invited the younger Digi-Destined. Its going to be so fun I get to see where everyone beat Mega Myotismon.

Melody: *Dad Sighs* What's wrong with you?

Dad: Its my staff they've quit every five minutes saying they see a ghost.

Melody: Ghost? (It Can't be!) it could be Myotismon's Ghost.

Matt: I doubt it he'd haunt us instead of the TV Station.

Melody: Hmm. Does it say anything?

Dad: Yeah it says something that makes no sense I have no excuse for it.

Melody: *Looks at Matt* I think we should check it out tomorrow.

Matt: Right.

Later The Next Day…………………………………………………

Kari: You see there was a fierce battle against the Digi-Destined and Myotismon we're lucky we came out as the Victors

T.K: Yeah we are.

Davis: I don't understand how did we become Digi-Destined?

Cody: Yeah how did we end up being the Digi-Destined?

Melody: Maybe during our Battle with Myotismon you all were involved somehow.

Yolei: I don't remember.

Melody: Hmm. Kari, T.K and I first saw the Digimon eight years ago.

T.K: Yeah you fell from the sky. And I saw the fight.

Kari: I was the closest to the battle.

Yolei: I remember now I was one of the ones who watched the Battle with that Digimon on the Internet.

Davis: and I was being held by the Bakumon.

Melody: What about you Cody?

Cody: Well there was that time four years ago when Gorillamon was climbing the Iffile Tower.

Melody: Four years ago? That was when we defeat Mega Myotismon.

Yolei: Four Years ago I also saw the Sky Light up it was so Beautiful it looked like an Angel as in the Sky.

Melody: An Angel?

Yolei: Yeah but she looked like she had ears and a Tail too.

Melody: Then What you saw was LaFoxymon returning the world to its normal state.

Yolei: What you mean that was you?

T.K: Yeah after Melody saw the Destruction she used her strongest Attack.

Flash Back……………………………………………………

Melody: I'm going to purify the world of all the Evil Digimon so wish me luck. *Changes into LaFoxymon and she rises off the Ground* Heart Arrow!!!! *Light Comes out of her body and it spreads all over the World and when the World returns to normal she floats down to the ground in front of Matt and she returns to normal and falls back into Matt's Arms*

In the Present……………………………………………………………………..

Melody: So all of us were involved in the Digital World somehow.

Tai: Nice Story you three!

Melody: Look the gangs here. *The six of them walk up to the gang and say hi and Matt puts an Arm around her*

Davis: Hey everyone.

Yolei: you must be Mimi?

Mimi: Yeah that's me.

Kari: Its been awhile since everyone was together.

Melody: Yeah it has.

Izzy: So how are you doing Cody?

Cody: I'm doing good why?

Izzy: Just wondering.

Joe: I'm glad I could get out of class for this.

Tai: The only ones we're missing are the Digimon.

Matt: I wonder if the gangs having a Group Reunion too.

Melody: I contacted Gabumon and he said he'll try getting everyone together.

Gatomon: Maybe we can go visit them today too.

Melody: I'm not sure today is a no Ken day so we can't.

Salamon: hmm. So tell us about your Battles everyone.

Sora: Why not we all split up first so all you younger ones can hear a story from all of us.

Melody: Great Idea Sora so two older ones each since there's only six of us.

Joe: Izzy and I will be one group.

Mimi: I call Sora!

Tai: I guess I get my sister then.

T.K: so what about Melody and me?

Melody: I'm going to hang out with Mimi and Sora and you Matt can have some Brother time. And Matt no experiments with the food.

Matt: aw.

T.K: She knows you that well doesn't she Bro?

Later……………………………………………

Joe: You see Back then I was afraid of catching the Flu.

Izzy: Actually he was afraid of catching everything.

Cody: I see.

Izzy: I was just busy with getting the facts.

Joe: When we returned to the real world in search of Kari it wasn't easy everywhere we went there was a Digimon we had to fight but Gomamon and Tentomon was with us so they could Digivolve.

Izzy: The Good old days. We had fun with our Digimon Friends.

Cody: Wow I wonder if Uopamon and I will have a strong bond like you two do?

Uopamon: Why wouldn't we Cody?

Cody: I don't know its just…………… What if we were In their place? Then What?

Uopamon: I would Digivolve and Protect you Cody.

Cody: Thanks Uopamon.

Izzy: See your Bond is already strong.

Joe: Yeah and you just have to be reliable too.

Cody: So that's why you two have the Crests of Knowledge and Reliability?

Joe: Exactly. No matter how hard the path may be you can always rely on your knowledge to get everyone out of danger.

Cody: I see.

Mean while………………………………………………

Sora: The Tower its been awhile since we've been here.

Yolei: Is it really true that a Digimon leveled it?

Mimi: It sure is Yolei.

Melody: Yeah when we were last here Sora had Biyomon and Mimi had Palmon and I had all four of then here for me.

Mimi: That's right Melody.

Yolei: What happened?

Mimi: Melody took Charge with her Fate to help us and with my Serenity and Sora's Love for Biyomon we beat that mean Digimon.

Yolei: So that explains why your crests are Fate, Serenity, and Love.

Sora: Yes as long as you love your Digimon and have the Serenity that makes you who you are you'll find your fate one day.

Melody: That's true that's why Poromon will always have your back.

Poromon: That's right Yolei I'll always be here for you because I love you the way you are. Even if your Stubborn sometimes. We'll find our Fate somewhere.

Yolei: Your Right Poromon thanks you three.

Mean While………………………………………………………

Davis: So while I was captured by the Bakumon you two had so much fun?

Kari: Yeah.

Tai: You see if you have courage you'll find the Light that's hidden deep inside Demi-Veemon.

Kari: Yeah.

Gatomon: Do you think Davis understands what their saying?

Demi-Veemon: No not a clue.

Davis: I get it. So if have courage and trust my Friends Demi-Veemon will find his Light?

Kari: Exactly.

Davis: That's so cool.

Later……………………………………………………

Matt: Melody and I told Dad that we would check this place out because he said there was a ghost roaming the Station.

T.K: A Ghost?

Kari: But how?

Davis: I don't get it how could a Ghost be here?

Yolei: If there's a ghost here then I don't want to meet it.

Cody: How could a Ghost be here?

Melody: Huh?

Voice: Me-lo-dy. Ga-to-mo-n

Both: What? *Both Run inside*

Matt: Melody? *Runs in after her*

Kari: Gatomon! *follows Matt and the group follows her*

A Few Minutes Later…………………………………………………

Ghost: Me-lo-dy. Ga-to-mo-n.

Melody: We're here what do you want?

Gatomon: What is it?

Matt: Melody. *Runs into the room and Melody and Gatomon stands in the middle of the room and a Shadow Flies around the room on the walls and floor* What is that?

Ghost: Me-lo-dy. Ga-to-mo-n.

Both: What is it Wizardmon?

Kari: *Gasps* What?

Older Digi-Destined: Huh?

Davis: Melody and Gatomon might need Back up you three better Digivolve.

Cattiymon: No. Wait. I understand what's going on since my Digi-egg was born from his Kindness.

Wizardmon: *Appears in Ghost form* My Old Friends.

Melody: Wizardmon. Why have you called us?

Wizardmon: You new Enemy. You can't fight him how you are now.

Gatomon: What do you mean Wizardmon?

Wizardmon: I mean you can't treat like the enemy. His Kindness is what makes him who he is.

Yolei: Wait that doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken does it?

Wizardmon: Treat him like the person he really is and the Kindness will wake him up. Take this Melody you will have the power to Cleanse the Darkness in him.

Melody: But Kari has the Light Crest.

Wizardmon: Yes but you are the one he knows and cares most about you have to do it. This will also allow Cattiymon who was born from my Data to Digivolve without the Dark power blocking her. Cattiymon. *Cattiymon steps forward* My Data is within you so you are what helps me know what is happening. It is up to you to help Melody cleanse the Digimon Emperor.

Cattiymon: I understand. *Wizardmon fades away and in his place a Crest floats there and it flies to Melody and enters her body and the Symbol of Kindness appears on Melody's Forehead and Melody turns and shows the others and then it fades away*

Melody: Huh?

Kari: Two Crests?

Izzy: Melody has the Strength of two Digi-Destined therefore she controls two Digimon.

Melody: What?

Cattiymon: Until Ken is Freed Wormmon will belong to you Melody.

Melody: What?

Gatomon: Wizardmon!!!

Davis: What was that about?

Tai: When we battled against Myotismon he was going to Destroy Kari and Gatomon but then Wizardmon jumped into the way shielding them and he paid the ultimate price. Kari and Gatomon will never forget what he did for then. But Melody how did you meet Wizardmon?

Melody: You see my Data is also from Wizardmon so he's with me always.

Voice: Goodbye Melody Goodbye Gatomon.

Melody: huh? Wizardmon? (He was the voice in my head I now know that but now since he told us what he needed to he's left. He will always be like a father to me.) Hey guys I know we said we wouldn't go to the Digital World but I'd like to do something for Wizardmon I promised him something when I was in the Digital I told him that one day I would make a Memory Resting Place for him. That no matter how much the Digital World Changes it'll always be the same for the Digi-Destined. Inside we'll put things that we most Cherish. I'll put this in *Wizardmon's Hat appears* It was Wizardmons when he was Destroyed and we defeated Myotismon just before we went to the Digital World it appeared in my hand and I've cherished it because it reminds me of him.

Matt: that's a great idea why don't you open the Portal and we'll all go.

Melody: Huh? *Everyone smiles at her* Okay. *Pulls out her Laptop and opens the Digi-Port* Digi-Port Open!!! *Everyone gets caught in the light and they end up In the Digital World* Let's find a place for it.

Later……………………………………………………………

Melody: Here we go. *Pats the big Rock* Okay I think My Kindness Digimon could help me out are you ready Cattiymon?

Cattiymon: Right! Cattiymon Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and a Lion with Wings appears* Lionessmon!!! I am Lionessmon with the Crest of Kindness I Digivolve to show the Kindness of my Heart. With my Day Side Beam I crush my enemies by using the Sun's rays.

Melody: It Worked and you can fly.

Lionessmon: Yes and it was because of Wizardmon's Kindness that I could.

Melody: Now I want it capitalized and I want it to save in Memory of a good friend and a Hero to us all. Make sure you put Wizardmon's name first.

Lionessmon: Day side Beam!!! How's that Melody?

Melody: Great. Cody Joe its time for Gold Rush and harpoon Torpedo!

Both: Right.

Melody: This area isn't controlled by Ken so your Fine.

Gomamon: Hey Everyone.

Armordilomon: Let's do this Cody.

Cody: Right Digi-Armor Energize!!!!!

Joe: Gomamon you too.

Armordilomon: Armordilomon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Digmon the Drill Of Power!

Gomamon: Gomamon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Ikkakumon!!!

Digmon: Let's do some damage. Gold Rush!!!

Ikkakumon: Right behind you! Harpoon Torpedo!

Melody: Right now its time to throw some Fire on it! Tai Davis your up.

Both: Right!

Veemon: Veemon Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* Flamedramon the Fire of courage!

Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Greymon!

Tai: Show them what your Made of Greymon!

Davis: You too Flamedramon!!!!

Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!

Greymon: Fire Blaster!!!!

Melody: Time to throw some electricity on it Izzy your up.

Izzy: Right Tentomon!

Tentomon: Tentomon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Karbutarimon! Electro Shocker!!!

Izzy: Alright.

Melody: Now for some Grass and Wind Power! Sora Mimi Let's go!

Biyomon: Biyomon!

Palmon: Palmon!

Both: Digivolve to: *Light Flashes*

Birdramon: Birdramon!

Togomon: Togomon!!!

Birdramon: Wind Tornado!

Togomon: Pin Needles!!!!

Melody: Kari T.K Yolei your up!

All Three: Right Digi-Armor Energize!!!

Gatomon: Gatomon!

Patamon: Patamon!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon!

All Three: Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes*

Nefertimon: Nefertimon the Angel of Light!

Pegasusmon: Pegasusmon Flying Hope!

Halsemon: Halsemon the Wings of Love!

Nefertimon: Pegasusmon let's go.

Both: Golden Noose!

Halsemon: Eagles Eye!

Melody: Last but not Least Matt!

Matt: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Garurumon! Wolf Bite!

Melody: Good let's see now. (Wizardmon a good friend and a Hero. For help protecting a fellow Digi-Destined. The Digi-Destined Thank Wizardmon for helping in the Fight to Defeat Myotismon. The Digi-Destined Children include: Melody, Cody, Joe, Tai, Davis, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Kari, T.K, Yolei, and Matt. We put this so we would remember a great Friend and a great partner. I think I'll add a little) *Changes into Lovamon* Diamond Storm!!! *Changes back and sees an added part* (Also we'd like to represent him as a fellow Digi-Destined Partner.) How's that? *Places his hat into the little box while everyone puts something small that they Cherish most and then she puts it under the rock and all the Digimon return to normal* Thank you Wizardmon for all your help.

Matt: *Helps her up and he puts an arm around her waist* Yeah.

Tai: It's time we went home.

Kari: Okay.

Later…………………………………………………………

Melody: hmm. *Sits on the couch hugging a pillow* (I wonder where Wizardmon will go I haven't heard his voice at all. Are you still with me Wizardmon?)

Voice: Melody are you okay?

Melody: Huh? *Looks up from the pillow and sees Salamon on the couch at her feet* Oh it was you Salamon. Yeah I'm fine its just I'm just wondering where Wizardmon will go will his Data be recreated? Or does the Digital have a Digi-Heaven?

Salamon: I don't think so but he'll be reborn once we defeat Ken.

Melody: I'm afraid to fight my friend. *Someone puts their arms around her and hugs her from behind and then she senses who's arms they are and she lays her head on one* Hey Matt.

Matt: Hey don't worry you'll have the younger Digi-destined kids with you.

Melody: I know but what will it do to awaken Ken? *Salamon turns the TV on and the News is on*

Reporter: This just ended the Genius Ken is now missing from his home.

Melody: What? *Looks up at the TV and sees a Picture of Ken*

Reporter: If anyone knows where to find him please contact the Police.

Melody: Ken's missing?

Matt: Is that bad or good?

Melody: *Pulls out her Computer and types "everyone turn your TV's on quickly"* I think I know where he is. He might be in the Digital World.

Matt: Does It make a difference if he's there or not?

Melody: Yes if he's there then he'll do more damage I have to find a way of Contacting Wormmon.

Matt: He's your Digimon too now so just call him to you.

Melody: Your Right. (Wormmon can you hear me?)

Salamon: Hmm?

Voice: I can hear you Melody but how can I?

Melody: I got him. (I just heard that Ken is missing. Is he there?)

Voice: Yes he is.

Melody: He is in the Digital world. I wonder why he would run away to the Digital World. He must have something planned. *Gets up and starts to walk to the Third Bedroom but stops when she starts feeling Light headed and starts to fall back and Since Matt's Back is turned he doesn't see her start to fall* Matt. *She loses her Consciousness and when she regains conscious she feels something holding her hand and she opens her eyes and sees Matt by her bed with his head on the bed and he is asleep and she leans up and Salamon is also asleep but on the end of the bed and with her free hand she puts her hand on Matt's head and lays back down but this time makes sure her head is close to Matt's so she doesn't have another nightmare*

Later…………………………………………………………

Matt: *Plays his harmonica while he sits on the edge of Melody's Bed and soon he feels her moving and when he looks she smiles at him* Hey.

Melody: Morning I guess.

Matt: Actually its noon but close enough.

Melody: *Changes positions so she's sitting on the edge of the bed too and she lays her head on his shoulder* what happened?

Matt: You feinted and as you fell back you said my name and I caught you just in time. You really scared me.

Melody: I'm sorry. I guess I was worried about Wizardmon and Ken and I lost consciousness from worrying. When I woke up earlier you were asleep with your Head on the side of the bed. So I just laid back down.

Matt: Oh. *Puts his arm around her and she leans against him*

Melody: *Lays her head against his Chest and she Smiles* Your heart always speeds up when I'm near you. I like hearing your heart it calms me when I'm scared.

Matt: What are you scared of?

Melody: I had that dream again the one of losing you.

Matt: *Pulls her closer to him and she grips his Shirt again* You won't lose me I promise. *He Leans down so that his cheek rests on her Forehead* I'll never leave your side. You can count on that.

Melody: *Her Digivice goes off and she looks at it* The group calls.

Matt: Yeah. I have to get to the Studio anyway.

Melody: *He starts to leave and she says something* Why don't you try putting me in your band I could be your lead singer. *he Stops and doesn't turn because he knows that she has started Changing*

Matt: Good Idea I'll talk to the guys today. I think they'd like the idea. *He feels her leaning against his back* huh?

Melody: I just want to be with you more that's all plus we could have a lot of fun.

Matt: Yeah I know. *She grips the back of his shirt and he turns his head and sees she's completely dressed and she leans up and Kisses his Cheek*

Melody: I'll see you later.

Matt: Okay. *They both leave and Melody heads toward the School with Salamon in her arms*

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody, who is Lovamon is Shown, Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined plus their Digimon and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 5

"The Four New Armor Digimon and Melody Trapped in the Digital World!!!!!!"

Melody: *Runs into the Computer Lab and smiles at everyone and Yolei puts her hand to her mouth* What?

Yolei: I just love that outfit is that one of the ones you got from Sora?

Melody: I got this one from Mimi what do you think I didn't get Matt's option so I need someone's.

Kari: It looks great Melody.

Yolei: Yeah it does.

T.K: I guess I have to agree with the girls I'm surprised Matt didn't say anything. Hmm.

Kari: Wait don't you remember what today is?

Cody: A Day to go to the Digital World?

Davis: What is today?

T.K: I almost forgot today marks the day of When everyone first Met Melody.

Davis: That doesn't include us does it?

Kari: No what we mean by of when everyone met her was today eight years ago Melody came out of the giant Digi-egg in the Sky.

T.K: That was also the first day fell deep in love with Melody.

Melody: huh? (I'd forgot maybe that was what the look in Matt's eye meant.) Is that the reason why he gave me the same look he gave me Eight years ago?

T.K: Same look?

Melody: Yeah the one that said he'd look after me and protect me.

Kari: oh yeah he said a few days after that day that he would make sure nothing happened to you.

Davis: Can we go now?

Salamon: So Eight years ago was when Melody first used her Powers?

Melody: Yeah it was. It was only a few days later that Matt Promised me he'd look after me until I was strong enough to look after myself.

Patamon: After all that and your still Caught by Matt when you fall.

Yolei: That's cool.

Cody: We should get a move on.

Melody: Your Right. Let's go.

Davis: Finally!!! If everyone's ready let's get this show on the road!! Digi-Port open!!! *Everyone disappears into the Digital World and they end up in a Snow globe like place*

Later………………………………………

Davis: Where are we?

Melody: Look it's the place where all the Guardramon live.

Kari: I wonder if Andromon is around.

Melody: You mean Andromon from four years ago?

Kari: Yes is he still around?

Melody: Huh? We've got company. *Guardramon start attacking them* Everyone get back to the TV. Cattiymon and I will hold them off.

T.K: If you don't come with us and the TV gets destroyed and your stuck here then Matt would kill me.

Melody: I won't get stuck here just go. Let's do this Cattiymon!

Cattiymon: Right! Cattiymon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Lionessmon! Day Side Beam!!!

T.K: Let's go! *Everyone returns to the Real World and as Melody and Lionessmon return to the TV it gets Blown up*

Melody: Oh no.

Lionessmon: Melody get on. *Melody hops on Lionessmon and they fly off*

Mean While……………………………………………

T.K: where is the gate?

Yolei: Didn't you see it was blown up.

Kari: Then that means Melody won't be able to make it back.

T.K: *Hits the table by the window* Matt's going to kill me.

Kari: Huh?

T.K: I told him I'd look after her for him and I failed.

Cody: We'll just have to find away to get to her before Matt finds out.

T.K: The Gate has been Closed up.

Davis: Then we'll have to call for help from the older Digi-Destined.

T.K: Yeah but I can Picture Matt's Face.

Yolei: We got a message from Melody she said "Don't Worry I'm fine. T.K do me a favor and don't freak out. Just Call Matt on the Digivice and tell him the story. I'm sure he'll understand what happened."

T.K: How did she know I was Freaking out?

Kari: Because she grew up with you and Matt she knows you two so well.

Yolei: There's a P.S. She Said: "You All have to find a way to get back here because I found the Digi-eggs."

Cody: She Found them?

Mean While……………………………………………………

Melody: What symbols are on them?

Salamon: Serenity, Reliability, Friendship, and Fate?

Melody: Another Fate? *Walks over and Tries to Pull it up and it doesn't move* What? Let's try the other three. *Pulls all three and none of them come up* Guess none of them are mine. That means They have to belong to one of the others. *Types something into the Computer*

Mean While…………………………………………

Yolei: Look she said: "They don't belong to me. So they must belong to one of you guys. They have Serenity, Reliability, Friendship, and Fate on them."

Kari: She couldn't pull the Fate one up why not?

Yolei: Don't know.

Tai: Hey everyone so what happened to Melody?

Joe: We're all ears.

Sora: Yeah.

Izzy: Let me see. *Yolei lets him sit down and he types to Melody*

Mean While………………………………………………

Melody: Its Izzy. He Says: "Sora, Joe, Tai, and me just got here there's no sign of Matt yet. Are you okay?" *Answers him "Yeah I'm fine."* Huh?

Lionessmon: Melody I need change up I'm not fast enough.

Melody: But if you change then I can't ride on you to get away.

Lionessmon: I'll carry you on my Shoulder but I need the power of Angelwomon to win.

Melody: Oh Fine. If Matt didn't make me swear I wouldn't Fight I would be able to kick everyone's butt. *Cattiymon returns to normal* Digi-Armor Energize!!!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and Angelwomon Floats there* Angelwomon the Angel of Friendship!!!! Holy Arrow!!!

Melody: Huh? Watch out! *Angelwomon dodges the attack that comes out of nowhere and it flies toward Melody*

Garurumon: Wolf Bite!!! *Garurumon runs up to her and Matt jumps down and Garurumon runs toward Andromon who fired the attack at Melody* Wolf Bite!!!!

Matt: I'm glad I made it.

Melody: Where are the others?

Matt: Tai and the younger Digi-Destined should be here soon I came ahead because Garurumon sensed Angelwomon's Digivolution and we knew you were in trouble.

Melody: *She walks closer to him and he puts an arm around her and she lays her head on his chest* I'm glad you did I could have gotten hurt.

Garurumon: Angelwomon Andromon is to strong we have to pull back until the others get here.

Angelwomon: Okay. Huh? *The Attack hits her and she flies into the wall*

Melody: Huh? Angelwomon!

Voice: Angelwomon is getting hurt because you are losing your Focus. Where is the Melody who never gave in when others were hurt? Is the Lost of your Friend Ken Really that important to you? What is his Purpose in your life? You have your Boyfriend and your Digi-Destined Friends but who is Ken to you? Is he just someone who has a Kind heart or is he someone you can rely on? What is your Answer? Was it your Fault Ken became the Digimon Emperor? Who can rely on you, when not even Angelwomon can rely on you?

Melody: Huh? (It was my Fault Ken became the Emperor if it wasn't then Sam would still be alive and Ken would be the Ken I know he is. No everything was meant to happen but why?)

Matt: huh? (What's wrong with Melody?)

Melody: Angelwomon!!!! *She Watches as Angelwomon gets hit multiple times* No.

Voice: Who can rely on you? Rely on you? *The Three words repeat many times in Melody's Head*

Angelwomon's Voice: Melody.

Melody: Huh? *looks up at Angelwomon who can barely move* Angelwomon?

Angelwomon's Voice: There is someone who can rely on you. I can rely on you and so can Wormmon. He wants you and the others to help Ken and Ken may not say it but he's relying on you too. He's relying you to Save him.

Melody: (That's right not only is Ken and Wormmon relying on me but all my friends are too. Matt is also Relying on me to stay Strong.) People can rely on me!!! *The Digi-egg of Reliability rises up off the ground and flies toward Melody and stops in front of her* Huh?

Matt: It stopped in front of you but why?

Melody: I don't know?

Angelwomon's Voice: Take the Digi-egg Melody I'll become stronger and so will you. *Melody Takes the egg and Angelwomon returns to normal and both the egg and Cattiymon and the egg begin to glow*

Melody: Its time to prove that my friends can rely on me! Digi-Armor Energize!!!!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and a new Digimon stands in front of Melody* Leopardmon the Feline of Reliability!!!! I am Leopardmon as Cattiymon I use the Digi-egg of Reliability to Armor Digivolve. With my Tornado Claw I strike my enemies hard.

Matt: Leopardmon?

Melody: time to get it going! Ha, Ha!

Leopardmon: Tornado Claw!!!! *Misses and Andromon attacks and Leopardmon jumps back and Melody gets on her back and she Jumps* Garurumon get his attention!

Garurumon: Right. Wolf Bite!

Melody: *Andromon goes after Garurumon and Melody thrusts out an arm* There's your chance Leopardmon! Get him!

Leopardmon: With Pleasure! Tornado Claw!!!!! *It bounces off Andromon* What it didn't work? Huh? Garurumon!

Melody: Oh no!

Matt: Garurumon get up he's coming!

Melody: *Pulls out the Harmonica Matt gave her for their Digi-Destined Anniversary and she blows into it*

Matt: Huh? *Garurumon gets up at the sound of the Harmonica* It worked?

Melody: *Stops playing the Harmonica* Yahoo! *The Others arrive with Greymon* Hey Everyone! *Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Halsemon Float by Leopardmon while Digmon is Below them by Matt and Garurumon with Tai and Greymon*

Yolei: Whoa who's that?

Melody: Its Cattiymon she Armor Digivolved with the Digi-Egg of Reliability.

Kari: She looks so nice and that Mane of hers is pretty.

Nefertimon: Looks like Andromon isn't finished yet.

T.K: Nefertimon is right we still have a battle ahead.

Melody: Hey T.K I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.

T.K: That's okay. At least Matt understood when I told him.

Matt: Can we talk about this later Andromon is still ready to fight.

Garurumon: That's Right.

Melody: Then take him Down!

Leopardmon: With Pleasure!

Kari: Wait if its Andromon then it must be the one we battled along side when we faced the Dark Masters.

Melody: If it is then we should be able to reach him. Leopardmon take me down. (I'm going to do something stupid once again.) *Gets off of Leopardmon and walks over to Andromon who just stands there* Andromon? Andromon do you know who I am?

Andromon: You enemy of Andromon. But you look familiar. *Picks Melody up and Matt runs over*

Matt: Put her down Andromon!

Andromon: I'm trying to remember. *Melody Changes into Lovamon and he Gasps* Lovamon?

Melody: We Battled together to defeat the Dark Masters don't you remember? Please Remember I know you don't want to hurt any of us. *A Tear runs down her cheek and lands in Andromon's Eye* we battled like Friends and before the Emperor came I visited you many times we had so much fun being together. You helped me Remember who all my Human Friends were. It was because of you that the Digi-Destined Won. You were a good friend just like Ogermon and the other Digimon who helped us.

Andromon: I remember. Lovamon and Matt. Or Should I say Melody and Matt. *Sets Lovamon down who changed back into Melody* Tai, Kari, and T.K I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. *He Brakes the Dark Ring around his Neck* I hope I didn't cause Angelwomon to any harm.

Melody: *Leopardmon returns to normal* No She's fine.

Andromon: I'm glad you helped me realize the truth.

Melody: Just don't scare us again okay?

Andromon: That Control Spire that's the cause for this I'll knock it down for you. *Uses his Attack and Knocks down the Control Spire* There this area should be free from no on I'll stay here and protect the Area.

Melody: We'll call you if we need help.

Andromon: It's a deal okay Lovamon?

Melody: Actually I got as Melody now.

Andromon: Okay.

Matt: We should head back to the TV in the Area we came from.

Melody: Don't tell me we have to walk I've been Running from the Guardramon all this time.

Cody: We can't leave yet!

Yolei: Oh yeah the Digi-Eggs. *Everyone runs over to the Digi-eggs* You said they wouldn't come up when you pulled them but somehow when you knew you could rely on us to come to help you the Egg of Reliability. Hmm.

Davis: Will someone try pulling the eggs out?

Matt: That one has the Crest of Friendship on it I guess I'll try it. *Tries to pull the Egg up and fails* Whew that's tough. Cody you try.

Cody: huh? Okay. *Tries pulling it up and Fails too* Nope its not mine.

Tai: My Turn. *Tries and Fails* Nope.

Yolei: I'm up. *Tries and Fails too and Kari and T.K fail too the only one left is Davis*

Davis: I guess I'll try it. *Tries and Pulls it up* it came up?

Melody: Since I couldn't pull the fate one up Yolei you try.

Yolei: Okay. *tries and pulls the Fate one up* It also came up?

Kari: I guess I'll try the Serenity one. *Tries and Fails* What?

Melody: I don't get it? The Serenity Crest is only for a girl but Kari couldn't pull it up. Huh? *Her Digivice reacts to the Serenity egg and Cody's Digivice reacts to the Reliability egg in her Digivice* The Reliability Egg? *It Floats in front of Cody while the Digi-Egg of Serenity floats in front of Melody* The Digi-egg of Serenity belongs to me?

Cody: Reliability?

Tai: The Digi-Egg transferred to Cody.

Kari: How has Melody been Serenity?

T.K: That's it when she chose to be with Matt her Heart changed and I guess that the Serenity came from her Love for Matt and that might be the Key to Age again.

Melody: What? You mean I Armor Digivolve?

Matt: Well your Digimon side can.

Melody: then let's try it out Davis Yolei you two too.

All Three: Digi-Armor Energize!!! *Hawkmon, Veemon, and Lovamon begin to Digivolve*

Hawkmon: Hawkmon!

Veemon: Veemon!

Lovamon: Lovamon!

All Three: Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes*

Hawkmon: Eaglemon the Wings of Fate!

Veemon: Raidramon the Storm of Friendship!

Lovamon: Renamon the Warrior of Serenity!

Matt: Wow.

Renamon: *Lands on the Ground* Well What do you think?

Matt: Wow.

Renamon: I'm going to take that as you like it.

Raidramon: Davis what do you think?

Eaglemon: And do you like me Yolei?

Renamon: I am Renamon with my Fox Tail inferno I strike my enemies with nine balls of Fire and I look beautiful doing it too.

Raidramon: I am Raidramon as Veemon I use the Digi-Egg of Friendship to Digivolve I attack with my Thunder Raid.

Eaglemon: I am Eaglemon as Hawkmon I use the Digi-egg of Fate to Armor Digivolve. With my Eagle's Eye I hit my enemies hard.

Yolei: Wow You can fly head up now.

Davis: And I have someone to ride on.

Matt: I'm just glad that your stronger Melody.

Renamon: I was strong enough before you've just never seen me in action before.

Kari: I think he's afraid to.

T.K: If I know Matt he enjoys you being a Digimon but he's afraid he'll—

Matt: Uh? I'll just tell you later.

T.K: *Mumbles under Matt's hand*

Tai: Well Davis your officially one of the guys.

Matt: And that means you get to get noogies from us older guys. *Gives Davis a few Noogies*

Davis: Did you hear that I'm one of the guys now.

Demi-Veemon: Davis I have a question you said your one of the guys now does that mean you used to be one of the girls because you never told me about it.

Davis: Does this answer your Question? *Gives Demi-Veemon some Noogies*

Melody: Now you got him started.

Tai: Yeah what's wrong with that?

Melody: *Stands next Matt who has his arm around her* He won't stop.

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody, who is Lovamon is Shown, Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined plus their Digimon and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 6

"The Crests of Kindness and Fate come together!!!!"

Matt: *Stands on stage with a girl in a hat* You can't take nothing for Granted!

Girl: You've got to live life like today!

Matt: I turn around and I see what's behind me!

Girl: I Turn back around and feel your presence near me!

Later………………………………………………

Matt: Good Job Today Melody.

Melody: *Removes the Hat and her hair falls to her back* Whew.

Salamon: You were great Melody but you should tell the others.

Melody: I want to surprise them. *Grabs her bag and picks Salamon up and Kisses Matt on the Cheek* I have to go I'll see you later.

Matt: Okay be careful today.

Melody: Don't worry I will. *Runs out the door and heads down the stairs and heads to the School*

Later…………………………………………………

Melody: Sorry I'm late.

Yolei: Huh? Oh hey Melody did you hear?

Melody: Hear what?

T.K: Matt has a new member in his band it's a girl.

Cody: And she's a great singer too.

Kari: She seems really nice too.

Melody: You don't say.

T.K: Do you know who she is?

Melody: Yes.

Cody: Who is she?

Melody: Can't tell. But Matt wanted me to give you all these. *Hands out tickets* Back stage tickets.

Kari: Wow that's nice.

Melody: Huh? Where's Davis?

Cody: Now that you mention it he hasn't gotten here yet.

Melody: So I'm not the only one who was late.

Davis: *Walks in* What do you mean only one who was late.

Melody: I mean your late that's what.

Kari: Uh T.K am I seeing a repeat of this scene?

T.K: Yeah I think so. *Both Laugh*

Melody: *Crosses her arms* It's time we go anyway come on.

Kari: Okay.

Yolei: So if everyone's ready let's get going!

Melody: Digi-Port Open!!!!!!! *Everyone disappears into the Digital world* Huh? Watch out! Alright Cody we're borrowing the Digi-Egg you got from us. Digi-Armor Ener— Waa! Never Mind Just Run!!! *Runs from the attacks*

T.K: Get them Patamon!

Patamon: Right!

T.K: Digi-Armor Energize!!!!!!

Patamon: Patamon Armor Digivolve to: *light Flashes* Pegasusmon Flying Hope!

Yolei: Hawkmon you too! Digi-Armor Energize!!!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* Eaglemon the Wings of Fate!

Kari: Us Too Gatomon! Digi-Armor Energize!!!

Gatomon: Gatomon Armor Digivolve to: *light Flashes* Nefertimon the Angel of Light!!!!

Melody: A Little Help here please!

Davis: Okay Veemon! Digi-Armor Energize!!!

Veemon: Veemon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Raidramon the Storm of Friendship! Going somewhere? *Lifts Melody and Cattiymon up off the ground by her sweater and jumps and they land off to the side*

Melody: Thanks Davis. Our Turn Cattiymon! Digi-Armor Energize!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Leopardmon the Feline of Reliability!!!!

Melody: Yeah!

Leopardmon: Day Side Beam!!!!! *Misses* I had a clear shot too. Huh? Nefertimon together!

Nefertimon: Right Leopardmon!

Both: Flash Wave!!!!!!!!! *Kari and Melody gasps*

Both: Wow!

Davis: Those two make a great team.

Cody: Your telling me but look at that!

Ken: Ha, Ha, Ha! Come to play with me again I see.

Melody: You!

Ken: huh? *Melody comes Flying at him on Leopardmon and Melody Jumps onto the Digimon he's on and she slaps him* Huh? (She slapped me?)

Melody: Ask me why I did that?

Ken: Uh?

Melody: You call yourself the Digimon Emperor when your just a weak person.

Ken: How dare you call me weak.

Melody: At least the Ken I once knew was Kind and Gentle.

Davis: One Question what's with Melody?

T.K: She did always have a Temper.

Kari: That's the thing I like about her she doesn't know when to give up.

Ken: (That Glow what is it? And why do I feel like I know it?) *The Crest of Kindness reacts when Melody stands there in front of Ken*

Melody: Huh?

Wormmon: Melody that's it. Wormmon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and a new Digimon Floats beside the Digimon Ken and Melody are on* Stingmon!!!!!

Ken: What Wormmon Digivolved?

Melody: Huh? Leopardmon! *Leopardmon flies by and Melody Does a back flip and flies through the air until she reaches Leopardmon* Hmm. Wormmon Digivolved because he knows that who you are is not the real you. And So do I!!!! Stingmon Leopardmon its time we knocked down the Control Spire!

Ken: What?!?!

Melody: *Leopardmon and Stingmon begin to DNA Digivolve* Huh? (I can feel Ken's Heart but is that the Kind Ken's Heart or the Digimon Emperor's Heart?)

Ken: *Watches as the other Digimon return to their in training forms and he gasps* Those little Digimon I've seen them before. They were at the Soccer Game. But that's impossible. How? They're computer Data.

Melody: No Ken they're not just computer Data they're real Creatures and its about time you realized the truth. *Changes into Lovamon and flies over to him and reaches up to his Sunglasses and she pulls them off and they fade out of her hand and the Rest of his Emperor Clothes fades away and he stands there in his normal kid clothes* Ken. Just like I said when you were small. I like you just the way you are. I like your Gentle and Kind self. There's someone in the real world how's been very worried about you. *he takes her out stretched hand and they float toward the TV* I'm Taking Ken Back I'll meet you all at Matt's Studio.

T.K: Okay we'll finish up here huh? *The DNA Digivolution disappears* it failed.

Melody: *Both Ken and Melody return to the Real world but she flies through the Window and he does too* I've made it so we're seen like ghosts.

Ken: I don't understand what are you doing.

Melody: I want to show you something. *They fly to Ken's Home and they fly through the wall and they see Ken's Mom Crying* Look they're worried about you.

Ken: Mom?

Melody: Not only do you hurt yourself but you also hurt others who care about you.

Salamon: that's right Ken.

Melody: *They Jump through Time and they see Sam, His mom, and his dad*

Ken: Sam.

Little Ken: Mama?

Melody: I know she never really talked to you but she always loved you. Do you remember when I first met you? It was in the Park. *They stand in the Park and Little Ken sits on the swing and a Girl walks over to him*

Little Melody: Hey.

Little Ken: Huh? Hello?

Little Melody: What's wrong? You seem kind of sad? *Looks at something in her hand and it begins to glow* (He's the Tenth Digi-Destined!)

Little Ken: my Mama cares more about my brother than me.

Little Melody: I doubt that. Why do you think that?

Little Ken: She never talks to me I think she loves him more. She doesn't even know I'm there.

Little Melody: You don't have to worry about that because your meant for greatness.

Little Ken: Huh? What do you mean?

Little Melody: I mean your Future will be filled with fun you'll have great friends. And another thing I'll also be your friend.

Ken: You somehow knew this would happen but I didn't understand.

Melody: Yes the truth is I did.

Ken: What?

Melody: You see I knew you had Kindness in your heart that is why you're the Digi-Destined of Kindness. *They return to the Present and they stand on Ken's Front Porch and Ken Hesitates to go in* The Truth is I like you just the way you are. Not the Digimon Emperor but my friend. *Smiles at him and knocks on the door and teleports away and Ken stands on the Porch when the door opens his mom hugs him*

Ken: I'm home Mama.

Ken's Mom: Oh Ken Dear!

Melody's Voice: it wasn't your fault that Sam died and there's no reason to search for your heart because its deep within you.

Later…………………………………………………………

Matt: Where have you been?

Melody: Let's just say the Digimon Emperor is finished with.

Matt: T.K told me you took Ken home but why didn't you call?

Melody: Because I was on the Digital Time Path I don't think I get signal on it.

Matt: oh. *Walks over to her and hugs her from behind* I was worried he was hurting you.

Melody: Ken would never hurt me.

Matt: Then explain why you almost got killed by Andromon?

Melody: That was different.

Matt: *Sighs* We go on in awhile so get ready. *Releases her and turns and is about to walk away when he feels Melody leaning up against his Back* Huh? What's wrong with you?

Melody: *Lays her head on his back* Nothing its just I'm afraid.

Matt: Ever since you got that serenity egg you've gotten taller you don't have to reach up to Kiss my cheek.

Melody: Matt that's not what I'm afraid about.

Matt: Huh? What are you afraid of then?

Melody: What if my digimon side never disappears?

Matt: Huh? Why? Why wouldn't it.

Melody: Jenni said that once all of the Dangers in the Digital are gone then my Digimon side will be gone forever. Hat if it doesn't?

Matt: If it doesn't then I'll still Love you.

Melody: huh?

Matt: Because it doesn't matter if your Lovamon or Melody I'll still Love you no matter what.

Melody: Thanks now I have to change so out. *Starts pushing him Playfully and he lets her and when he is out she closes the door* Whew.

Salamon: You always act strange when Matt is around.

Melody: I do not!

Salamon: He is cute but don't you think you two should get close to Kissing?

Melody: Are you crazy?!? (Though its not a bad idea.)

Salamon: Melody?

Melody: What?

Salamon: Why are you all red?

Melody: I'm not red!

Salamon: Whatever you say Melody. *Mumbles* It looks like it to me.

Melody: I've got to get ready anyway.

Later………………………………………………………

Melody: *Puts her hair in her Hat and puts the hat on her head* There I'm ready. *The Door opens and Kari and the others walk in*

Kari: Wow you must be Melina.

Melody: Actually that's my stage name Kari.

Kari: How do you know my name?

Melody: *Looks over to see Davis and Demi-Veemon getting into stuff* Davis stop messing with stuff!

Davis: What?

Tai: *Walks in with the other Digi-Destined* Hey Melody.

Melody: Hey Tai.

Kari: Melody?

Yolei: Now that I look at it she does look like Melody.

Melody: That's because I am. *Walks over and grabs Davis's Ear and pulls him away from the stuff* I said get your hands off.

Davis: That hurts.

Sora: I think I've seen this before.

Izzy: I do believe Melody and Tai used to fight like that and Melody would pull his ear if he didn't listen.

Joe: she did that to all of us.

Melody: I did not.

Mimi: She didn't do it to Sora and me only to the guys.

Davis: Would you like to explain why?

Mimi: They never would listen to her that's why.

Tai: Just remembering it hurts my ears.

Melody: Hmp. At least you all learned.

Matt: Melody we have to go on now.

Melody: Okay. Enjoy the show everyone.

A Few Minutes Later……………………………………

Melody: *Stands there on Stage with her eyes close and Hat on* What is that I see? It has to be Fate that we met. Why do I sense your Presence? My answers must become clear one day.

Matt: You have to look to friendship and courage to find the answer!

Melody: *Opens her eyes and the song officially begins* Light and Hope will help you find the Path!

Matt: It may not always be that way!

Both: You can't take nothing for granted! You've got to live life like today!

Matt: I turn around and see what's behind me! I turn back around and feel your presence behind me!

Melody: Smile at me to brighten my day! Hold me Tight! Because—

Matt: We've got to live life like today! We can't take nothing for granted!

Melody: Life is full of Surprises! Start with Courage!

Matt: Follow with Love!

Melody: Then Friendship!

Matt: And Then Knowledge!

Melody: Next is Reliability!

Matt: And Hope!

Melody: Then Light!

Matt: *They both open their eyes again* Together it's our Fate!

Melody: So Just Turn Around!

Matt: Just Turn Around!

Melody: It's a promise for the future!

Matt: So Just Stand by me.

Both: You can't take nothing for Granted! You've got to live life like today! And Move to the Future!

Melody: So Just Turn around and hold me tight. *The Song trails to a stop and the Crowd goes wild*

Kari: Wow They make one great team! *Whistles*

Davis: Hmm. (Kari digs Rock Stars!)

Demi-Veemon: Why are you smiling Davis?

Davis: No reason.

Yolei: Yahoo Matt Yahoo Melody!

Tai: Uh? Yolei her stage name is Melina.

Yolei: Oh, Yahoo Melina!!!!

Later………………………………………………

Mimi: You were just great Melody!

Melody: Thanks.

Kari: I have to agree.

Yolei: Yeah you rocked.

Melody: Go on. No I mean go on I want to hear more. *All the girls laugh*

Sora: But you were good.

Melody: Thanks. *Someone knocks on the door* Its safe to come in now Boys.

Davis: You girls take so long.

Izzy: That's how girls are Davis.

Kari: But we do need our space once in awhile.

Tai: Easy for you to say.

Sora: There's still one part of her costume she has to take off and that's her hat.

Melody: I'm getting to that right now. *Pulls her hat off and her hair falls to her back and she hears the door open again and Matt walks in to see her hair fall to her back* There.

Matt: (She really does have beautiful hair.)

Yolei: Huh? *Sees Matt staring at Melody and she laughs*

Melody: What's so funny Yolei?

Yolei: Nothing really.

Melody: Well the fans left already so I'm able to escape out of here.

Matt: Actually Melody some fans are hiding at the back door that we use to leave so you might need to put the hat back on.

Melody: Ruin my fun why don't you. *Someone knocks on the door and Davis's sister sticks her head in the door*

Davis: June?

June: hey Davis. Hi Matt. *Smiles at Matt who crossed the room to stand by Melody* Huh? Where's Melina I was hoping to get her autograph since she's famous now.

Davis: June you weren't invited back here what are you doing here?

June: easy I said I was a friend of Matt's and I got in easy.

Davis: *Looks at Matt* What kind of Guards do you have here?

Matt: Not very smart ones I guess.

June: So can I get Melina's Autograph?

Davis: Uh? Melody weren't you the last one to see her?

Melody: Um? Yeah I was I'll go see if she's still in the back. *Laughs nervously and Grabs her Hat without June seeing and heads to the Changing room and closes the door*

A Few Minutes Later………………………………………………………

Melody: *Walks out as Melina* Melody said that someone asked for me?

June: Yeah it was me. *She walks over to Melody* Can I please have your autograph?

Melody: Sure. Your Name?

June: Its June.

Melody: *Signs the Picture of Melody and Matt and the other guys* There you go. *Hands the Picture to June and June goes over to Matt*

June: Can I have yours too?

Matt: Uh? Sure? *Signs the Picture by Melody's* There.

June: Thanks a bunch!

Davis: You got what you wanted now go!

June: Wait what are you doing back here Davis?

Davis: I'm a very good Friend of Matt's and you need to butt out! *Pushes her out of the room and closes the door in her face*

Matt: (that look Melody gave me when June asked for my autograph I didn't like I think I'm going to get killed later.)

T.K: Well we younger Kids have to start the Clean up crew on the Digital World tomorrow so we have to get some sleep.

Melody: Aw More Work but I do enough at Matt's house. Him and Dad have been on the Messy side lately.

Matt: um?

Kari: Yeah we have a big and Long day tomorrow so see you tomorrow everyone.

Later…………………………………………………

Melody: *Makes Dinner for the Guys and Matt starts bugging her* (What Salamon said about Matt and I was weird but she was right.)

Matt: What's up with you?

Melody: Huh? Oh nothing.

Salamon: She's just thinking about what I said today after you left the room.

Melody: Salamon! *Salamon jumps off the counter and runs to the couch and sits and turns the TV on and Melody sighs and Matt puts his arms around her Waist*

Matt: What did she say?

Melody: She said that I act weird around you which isn't true.

Matt: Do you think you act weird?

Melody: Nope.

Matt: Want me to get an extra option on this subject because its easy to call T.K and ask him. *Picks the Phone up*

Melody: Matt. Okay I guess I do sometimes but not always. *Takes the phone from him and puts it in her apron's pocket* And the way Salamon said the last part today it just isn't going to happen.

Matt: Huh? What do you mean?

Melody: She said that we should be getting close to Kissing like a normal Couple and I don't think that's true.

Matt: Huh? (She knows it is true she might just be afraid.) *Walks over and puts his arms around her again* It won't change anything. Even if you are afraid I don't blame you.

Melody: huh? *He Feels her body freeze up*

Matt: What?

Melody: Salamon turn that up!

Salamon: Roger! *Turns the TV volume up*

Reporter: For no reason there is what looks like a Sewer Monster in the Bay. It looks very nasty and there's a horrible smell huh? It seems more Monsters are arriving and Kids are riding on their backs!

Melody: *Turns the Stove off and takes her Apron off and runs to her room and grabs her stuff and Salamon jumps into her arms* I have to go I'll see you later! *Opens the Door and Cattiymon jumps into the Air* Digi-Armor Energize!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Leopardmon the Feline of Sincerity! Let's go Melody! *Melody Jumps off the Rails and Lands on Leopardmon's Back*

Melody: Let's Go!

Later……………………………………………………………

Melody: Everyone we're here!!!!

Nefertimon: Finally you took long enough Leopardmon.

Leopardmon: Melody was to busy flirting with Matt.

Melody: Was not!

Davis: Who cares!

Reporter: Another Girl and a another Monster has appeared.

Melody: *Leopardmon flies over to the Helicopter* They're called Digimon.

Kari: Ah!

Melody: That Raremon needs to go back to where he came from it stinks!

Leopardmon: Its time we cleaned up Melody!

Melody: Angelwomon style!

Leopardmon: Right! *Returns to Cattiymon*

Melody: Digi-Armor Energize!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Angelwomon the Angel of Fate!!!!

Melody: Get Him Angelwomon!

Patamon: Hey Everyone sorry we're late! T.K we're not in the Digital World so let's send Angemon in!

T.K: Get him Patamon!

Patamon: Patamon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and Feathers Fly everywhere* Angemon!!!!

Melody: Now use your Arrow!

T.K: You too Angemon!

Angemon: Right!

Angelwomon: Why don't we release the golden Digi-eggs because we can't do this alone.

Angemon: That's not a bad idea Angelwomon. Let's Do it! Angel Rod!

Angelwomon: Sacred Circle!

Eaglemon: Give your Strength to Angelwomon and Angemon! Eagle's Eye!

Nefertimon: Cat's Eye Beam!

Raidramon: Thunder Flash!!!

Angelwomon: Now Angemon!!! *They turn into small balls and they fly around and then return to their In Training Forms*

Melody: What? *The Digi-Egg Flies to her*

Cattiymon: We released the Golden Digi-eggs so use them on us Veemon get ready.

Davis: What do I do?

Melody: Follow my lead the DNA Digivolution stage will begin once we use them.

Davis: DNA Digivolve with you two?

Melody: I'll explain later Follow my lead!

Davis: Right! *They Face each other and Melody Holds the Digi-Egg out*

Melody: Golden Armor Energize!!!!

Davis: Golden Armor Energize!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon!

Veemon: Veemon!

Both: Golden Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes*

Cattiymon: Rapidmon!

Veemon: Magnamon!

Both: DNA Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* MagnaRapidmon!!!

Melody: Yeah it worked!

Davis: Wow!

MagnaRapidmon: I am MagnaRapidmon with the Golden Digi-Eggs I Digivolve from Cattiymon and Veemon to become Magnamon and Rapidmon then I form MagnaRapidmon. I use my Tri-Force and crush my enemies and I look so good doing it too.

Kari: MagnaRapidmon?

Yolei: That's so cool!

Tokomon: But it took a lot to do it.

T.K You can still help so Digivolve!

Tokomon: Right T.K! Tokomon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Patamon!

T.K: Now Digi-Armor Energize!!!

Patamon: Patamon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Pegasusmon Flying Hope! Nefertimon let's tie him up!

Nefertimon: Right!

Both: Golden Noose!

Melody: Now!

Davis: Yeah!

MagnaRapidmon: Right! Tri-Force Attack!!!!

Kari: Melody your Computer!

Melody: Right! *Holds it Open*

Davis: Digi-Port Open!!!! *The Portal Opens* Now MagnaRapidmon!

MagnaRapidmon: Right! *Throws Raremon into the Portal and returns to normal*

Davis: Huh? Who are you?

Cheribymon: I'm Cheribymon the baby form of Veemon.

Davis: I thought Demi-Veemon was?

Cheribymon: That's the In Training form silly.

Davis: Oh.

Melody: I can guess that your Snowbotamon?

Snowbotamon: That's right Melody but I'm still the cute little friend you love so much.

Melody: Oh.

Kari: Hey that's the baby form of Gatomon.

Gatomon: Cattiymon and I start from the same Baby form but it depends on how they are raised.

Melody: I guess I have to start feeding you marshmallows now don't I?

Snowbotamon: Yup but once I get a nice sleep I'll turn into my In Training form.

Melody: I wonder who you'll be when you do.

Gatomon: Since she's a Cattiymon she'll go to NyroSalamon then into Salamon followed by Cattiymon.

Melody: I understand now thanks Gatomon.

Davis: We better get home My mom must be worried by now.

Melody: Oh I Left the Food Going!

Snowbotamon: then I'll Digivolve until I reach Leopardmon and then I'll fly you home.

Melody: No I'll Walk I need to clear my head anyway. See you all later.

Kari: If you get into Trouble just become Lovamon and Teleport yourself.

Melody: I know see you later.

Later……………………………………………………

Melody: Sorry I'm late.

Dad: Did you see that Battle?

Melody: I didn't see it I was there Dad.

Dad: Oh I see huh? Who's that?

Melody: Oh this is Snowbotamon the baby form of Salamon.

Matt: So she returned to her Baby form because of the DNA Digivolution right?

Melody: You pay very good attention Matt. *Sets Snowbotamon down and gets Four Bowls for the Soup and fills them up and places them on the Table* Eat up.

Snowbotamon: Soup yummy!

Melody: *Sits next to Matt and starts eating*

Matt: So why did Raremon appear here in the Real World.

Melody: Don't Know I think I'll Contact Jenni and ask him. But I'll do that later.

Matt: Oh okay.

Dad: This soup is good. Its better than that stuff I had on that Day you all had the Digi-Destined Reunion. It was Spicy. Did you make it?

Melody: Huh? No I don't put Spicy stuff in foods that's why I put it on the table incase someone wants their stuff hot. Why?

Dad: Because it was super hot and it tasted like Hot sauce and other stuff.

Melody: Matt did you experiment when you and T.K hung out?

Matt: Maybe.

Melody: I told you not to.

Matt: T.K said he was hungry.

Melody: *Sighs* Next time call for Pizza or wait until we have Lunch.

Matt: Sorry. *They continue to eat and Snowbotamon pushes her Bowl to Melody*

Melody: More?

Snowbotamon: I DNA Digivolved today that takes a lot out of you.

Dad: Melody I'm surprised.

Melody: Why?

Dad: Considering you're a Digimon too you don't eat much.

Melody: That's because I'm only half Digimon.

Dad: oh, I see. But your still as Strong as any other Digimon right?

Melody: Yeah actually I'm stronger then War Greymon and Metal Garurumon together to form Omnimon.

Matt: Yeah but they still weren't strong enough to defeat Diaboramon.

Melody: That's why I went in to help.

Matt: I sure hope he doesn't return again it was hard beating him the first time.

Later………………………………………………

Melody: *Falls asleep with Snowbotamon beside her on the bed and Matt leaves the room and closes the door behind him*

Matt: (If she's afraid then I guess we'll wait longer until we reach the actual Kissing Stage.) *Sits next to Dad on the Couch*

Dad: What's up with you?

Matt: Nothing its just……… Since Melody's not really my Sister would it be okay to fall in love with her?

Dad: I don't see why not why do you ask?

Matt: Because she always acts weird when I smile at her.

Dad: She might just like your Smile Son you got that from me your mother just loved my smile when we were kids. She fell in love with my smile but that wasn't the only thing she fell in love with.

Matt: Ever Since she started staying here she's quiet and she only talks to Salamon or you if you ask her something. But when I talk to her she's always so Scared to talk back. She talks to me sometimes I know. But if she talks to me she says she's scared about Losing her friends. And Losing me.

Dad: I see. Well Son she always did say when you were at school that you would protect her and Love her.

Matt: That part I did say. But Lately she's been Depressed. I've asked her why she just mumbles something I can't understand.

Dad: Maybe she's over worked. She has Feinted a few Times.

Matt: Yeah that must be it. But still I'm worried about her.

Dad: How about I get her into T.K.'s School she can be with the other Kids and maybe she'll grow out of the Depression.

Matt: She said she doesn't want to go to school she said she likes walking around the City during the day. I'll stay home tomorrow and have her sleep.

Dad: Okay I can take tomorrow off too if you want me too.

Matt: No you go to work dad we'll be fine.

Dad: Okay.

Later The Next Day………………………………………………………

Melody: *Yawns and gets Dressed and walks out and NyroSalamon walks out and lays on the couch and Melody sits down by Matt* aren't you supposed to be at the Studio?

Matt: I told the Guys to take today off.

Melody: Oh Want me to make something to eat?

Matt: No Dad Left something for me you should take today off too.

Melody: Huh? Why?

NyroSalamon: *She lifts her Head up from the other side of the couch and looks at something on the Balcony* Look its Wormmon.

Melody: *Looks over to See Wormmon on the Balcony and Matt and Melody walk over and Melody opens the Door and Wormmon jumps into her Arms* What's wrong with you?

Wormmon: Its Ken he won't wake up he's having a nightmare and he won't wake up.

Melody: Huh? What do you mean?

Wormmon: When we got back he fell asleep on his bed and didn't get up for awhile and then when I tried to wake him he Mumbled your name and he was rolling back and forth I thought something was wrong so I used the Connection between You and Ken to find you.

Melody: So if Ken's having a bad dream he'll get over it.

Wormmon: I don't think it's a nightmare I think it's a vision he also mumbled "I've got to find my Heart." I don't understand it.

Melody: What he thinks he lost his heart?

Wormmon: and he mumbles his big Brother's name too.

Melody: Matt I have to go to Ken's I'll be back later. *Turns and runs out the door and NyroSalamon jumps into her Backpack that she picks up on the way out of the house*

Later…………………………………………………

Melody: *Knocks on Ken's Door and his mom Answers* Hi I heard on the news that Ken was Back home so I wanted to see if he was alright.

Ken's Mom: Oh he hasn't been himself lately. Do you want to see him?

Melody: Yeah I brought him a Welcome home Gift.

Ken's Mom: That was nice go on back he's in his room. *Melody Walks to Ken's Room and closes the door behind her*

Wormmon: Ken I brought Melody.

Melody: Ken What's wrong?

Ken: Ah! *Cries while Sleeping*

Melody: *Climbs up the Ladder and puts her hands on each side of Ken's Head* I'm going to clean his Bad Memories. Mind Sweep! *Uses the Attack after she changes into Lovamon and Ken Calms down* Now its time to talk to him. Ken you have your heart with you. Its always deep inside you. Remember the Kindness and Gentle Ken I know and Care about. *Ken slowly opens his eyes and sees Melody who turned back into her Normal Self and she smiles at him* Your awake Wormmon was worried.

Ken: Wormmon? What happened to Wormmon? *Wormmon Climbs up Melody's Back and he sits next to Ken on the Bed* Wormmon I thought I lost you.

Wormmon: You'll never lose me Ken I'm your Friend Remember?

Ken: Yes you're my Best Friend. So is Melody.

Melody: *Climbs down the Ladder and picks her Bag back up which she laid on the Ground* Your okay now so I guess I have to go. Please Ken Join the Digi-Destined. *Walks out of the room and stops when she sees his mom in the hall* He's awake so you don't have to worry.

Ken's Mom: When Ken got home he said that a very good friend of his brought him home was that you?

Melody: Yeah it was I knew you and his Dad was worried about him so I brought him back.

Ken's Mom: Thank you so much Melody we're very Happy he's home.

Melody: Your Welcome I'm leaving now so I'll see you the next time I visit.

Ken's Mom: Okay Dear. Thanks again.

Later……………………………………

Melody: I'm glad Ken's better now. *Slowly Walks home and soon She hears something behind her and she turns a corner and heads down an Ally and Confronts the Thing or Person*

NyroSalamon: He's a Digimon Melody!

Melody: I kind of Figured. Its time NyroSalamon!

NyroSalamon: NyroSalamon Warp Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* Cattiymon!!!

Melody: let's see who is this wise guy?

Digimon: I am Octomon and I'm taking you out!

Melody: Not going to happen Take him Down Cattiymon!

Cattiymon: With Perfect Pleasure!!! Cattiymon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Lionessmon The Feline of Kindness!!!! Day Side Beam!!!!

Octomon: You missed!

Melody: That's what you think you big ugly Octopus!

Octomon: What?!? Ink Spray!!!!!

Melody: Ah!

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!!!! *Guards Melody and Ken drops down off Stingmon's Shoulder*

Melody: Ken Stingmon?

Ken: Wormmon Sensed you were in trouble so we came to help. Stingmon get him out of this Ally!

Stingmon: Right Ken!!! Spiking Strike!!!!

Melody: Lionessmon! *Lionessmon comes down and Ken and Melody hop on her Back and they fly out of the ally*

Nefertimon: Nefertimon: Cat's Eye Beam!!!!

Melody: Kari Nefertimon!

Pegasusmon: Star Shower!

Halsemon: Feather Tornado!

Digmon: Gold Rush!

Melody: Everyone!

Davis: Hey don't leave Flamedramon and me out!

Flamedramon: *Drops him off on top of the Building and Flies Octomon* Fire Rocket!!!!

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!!!!

Lionessmon: Day Side Beam!!!!

Halsemon: Feather Tornado!!!!!

Pegasusmon: Star Shower!!!!

Nefertimon: Queen's Claw!!!!

Melody: Its not working. (But why not?)

Lionessmon: Its because he's a Ultimate Melody.

Melody: We somehow need to get you to Digivolve into MagnaRapidmon again. T.K I need Angemon's Help!

T.K: Right. *He jumps onto the Building and Pegasusmon returns to normal*

Patamon: Patamon Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* Angemon!

Lionessmon: *Melody and Ken get down and she also returns to normal*

Ken: Melody how about we combine Stingmon and Angelwomon.

Melody: What? Is that possible?

Ken: I think it'll work you know I have Kindness in my heart and with your Fate to help me find that Kindness it should work.

Melody: I don't know. It might not work.

Ken: Where is that Faith you always had when I was a kid?

Melody: That was then and this is now.

Ken: We at least have to try. When I was the Digimon Emperor I didn't care about any of the Digimon but now I know the truth because you helped me.

Melody: I know I did but—

Davis: No Buts! Ken is right you have to do it.

Melody: Alright I'll try my best. Cattiymon now! Digi-Armor Energize!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Angelwomon the Angel of Fate!!!!

Stingmon: What's the plan Ken?

Melody: (Kindness is found where the Heart really needs it.) Ken Now! *The Symbol of Kindness appears on melody's Forehead and Ken takes her hand*

Angelwomon: Angelwomon! *Flies into a Colored area*

Stingmon: Stingmon! *Flies into the Colored area too but from the Opposite Way*

Both: DNA Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* Paildramon!

Melody: Davis!

Davis: what do you suppose I do?

Melody: *Holds out her other hand* We have to add Veemon in!

Davis: Here that Flamedramon?

Flamedramon: Yeah its time I Digivolved into my Champion Form! *Returns to Veemon*

Davis: Let them have it Veemon!

Veemon: Veemon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* EX-Veemon!

Melody: Now Davis!

Davis: *Takes her hand and Ex-Veemon joins the DNA Digivolution*

Paildramon: Paildramon DNA Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and EX-Veemon flies into the colored Area and Paildramon does too and they Digivolve together* Impaidramon Fighter Mode!

Davis: wow!

Melody: Three Put Together!

Ken: To Form Impaidramon Fighter Mode!

Kari: Three Digimon?

Yolei: In one Body?

Cody: Wow!

T.K: I didn't think it was possible!

Melody: *She starts Glowing and she falls back and Ken stops her from falling* Ouch I think I used to much energy for that one.

Ken: She'll be okay right?

Davis: Yeah she just used to much energy.

Kari: I guess I'll call Ma—

Matt: Melody! *Runs over to them and he slowly helps Melody up and he holds her*

T.K: What are you doing here Matt?

Matt: You've got the whole town watching you. They saw the DNA Digivolution.

Melody: Hey Matt what's up?

Matt: You used you powers to combine three Digimon to make one?

Melody: No I used it to add a third one but the first two Digivolved together already.

Matt: Well you three better finish up so we can get home.

Melody: Oh fine. Impaidramon Fighter Mode Now!

Impaidramon: Right! Flash Cannon!!!!

Melody: Yeah Good Bye Octomon!

Ken: We did it.

Yolei: So Ken are you going to join the Digi-Destined?

Ken: I don't think so at least not yet maybe when I'm sure you all forgive me for the Trouble I've caused you all.

T.K: forget about it if Melody Trusts you then we do too.

Kari: That's right.

Davis: Your one of us if you like it or not.

Cody: Hmm.

Melody: Huh? What's wrong Cody?

Cody: Uh? Nothing If Ken wants to join us its fine with me.

Ken: Thanks everyone but I'm not sure.

Melody: Come on Ken. *Smiles at him* Like Davis said Your one of us now Weather you like it or not.

Ken: Yeah.

Melody: Well since that's settled let's go home.

Later……………………………………………………………

Melody: (Ken's batter and he's a member of the group. But I'm still afraid of losing my friends.) *Someone sneaks up on her from behind and she senses who it is* Do you have to sneak up on me?

Matt: No but I just thought it would be fun too.

Melody: Your lucky I sensed it was you or you'd probability be on the floor right about now.

Matt: I'm glad I'm lucky too.

Melody: Hmm.

Matt: I talked to Dad last night about you being Depressed Lately.

Melody: I haven't been Depressed.

Matt: Prove it.

Melody: Hmp. *Looks away from him and Blushes* I've just been thinking about stuff lately that's all.

Matt: Huh? What's wrong? *Notices that she has tears in her eyes*

Melody: Nothing I'm just happy that you'll always be here even if I'm afraid I'll never be really human again.

Matt: Hmm. I also thought about what you said Yesterday.

Melody: Huh? About what?

Matt: Us Kissing. If your not ready for that then I guess I'm not either.

Melody: Huh? (He's saying that because of me.)

Matt: Melody. *Hugs her closer to him* I love you and please don't forget that.

Melody: Huh? Why are you saying that now?

Matt: I thought it would cheer you up. I guess I was wrong.

Melody: Oh. I Love you too Matt.

Matt: hmm. *Kisses her cheek* Just Tell me when your ready.

Melody: *Puts her head down* okay.

Matt: Get some sleep you'll need it if these Digimon keep Appearing in the City.

Melody: Okay.

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody, who is Lovamon is Shown, Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined plus their Digimon and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 7

"A Very Digi-Christmas!"

Melody: *Cattiymon returns to normal* Good Job Cattiymon We're done for now let's all take a break.

Davis: Hey Christmas is coming up and I had a perfect idea of what to get the Older Digi-Destined.

Kari: What would that be Davis?

Davis: Their Digimon.

Hawkmon: That is a great Idea Davis.

Davis: That's because its my idea.

Melody: And we all know we rarely get ideas from Davis.

Davis: Oh very funny Melody.

T.K: Patamon and I will go get Palmon and Tentomon.

Kari: Gatomon and I will take Biyomon and Gomamon.

Yolei: Cody, Hawkmon, Armordilomon, and I will get Agumon.

Davis: I'll get um?

Kari: You can go with T.K while I go with Ken.

Melody: That leaves Gabumon for me and Cattiymon.

Yolei: Let's all meet back here later okay.

Ken: Okay.

Later……………………………………………………

T.K: Palmon!

Davis: Tentomon!

Both: Its Davis and T.K.

Tentomon: How are you two what's been up lately?

Davis: We're good and you two will make a great Christmas Present for Mimi and Izzy.

Tentomon: Your Kidding just one question What's Christmas?

T.K: It's a Day that everyone exchanges Gifts.

Davis: Yeah but they also eat lots and lots of Food.

Veemon: If Davis ate Lots and Lots of Food he'd be to big to run from the evil Digmon.

Palmon: But What about me Mimi is in New York.

T.K: Don't worry we'll drop you off at Mimi's house in New York.

Palmon: Wow you will!

Patamon: It's a Deal.

Palmon: Thanks Guys!

Mean While…………………………………………………

Kari: Biyomon! Gomamon!

Gomamon: Hey Kari hey Gatomon What's Shaking?

Biyomon: Hello Gatomon its good to see you again.

Kari: Guess what you two We're going to get the Older Digi-Destined a Present they'll really love this year and years after.

Biyomon: What is it Kari?

Kari: You guys.

Ken: It looks like she knows how to talk to them Wormmon.

Wormmon: That's because they're friends. Are you going to invite them to your Party Ken?

Ken: I don't know.

Gomamon: Hmm. So I'm going to be Joe's Present cool!

Kari: and Biyomon your going to be Sora's

Biyomon: Wow!

Mean While…………………………………………………

Cody: Agumon!

Yolei: Where are you Agumon!

Agumon: Right here what's the Noise for I was sleeping.

Armordilomon: Sorry to bother you but we have a proposition for you.

Agumon: What's That?

Hawkmon: your going to visit Tai for Christmas.

Agumon: What's Christmas?

Yolei: A Really fun Holiday and you'll love it.

Cody: Food is involved.

Agumon: Cool!

Yolei: So your in?

Agumon: Am I ever?

Mean while………………………………………………

Melody: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Hey Melody!

Melody: Guess what I'm going to get Matt the Best Christmas Gift this Year.

Gabumon: And What's that?

Melody: You! Your going to be his Gift.

Gabumon: Okay but don't gift wrap me please I might not fit.

Melody: I know.

Gabumon: Okay then.

Melody: Let's Get back to the others then.

Later………………………………………………

T.K: Everyone is Present and a counted for. Now Palmon first.

Palmon: *Gets put in a bag* What's this for?

Melody: It's a gift Bag so you can't make a sound until Mimi wakes up okay?

Palmon: Okay.

Melody: See you when the Holidays are over Bye Palmon! *Palmon disappears into the TV* Now our turn now don't you guys move until we say so okay.

Everyone: Right!

Later……………………………………………

Melody: Three………………

Davis: Two……………………

T.K: One……………………………

Everyone: Now! *The Digimon Jump out of the bag and run over to their Digi-Destined Partner* Merry Christmas!

Tai: Oh An Agumon just what I wanted!

Sora: Biyomon its been forever!

Joe: Gomamon stop moving around.

Matt: Gabumon I'm glad you're my present.

Izzy: Tentomon! I'm so happy to see you.

Melody: We owe the idea of getting them for your Presents to Davis.

Kari: He actually used his head for something other than a Google Holder.

Yolei: Yeah but everyone pitched.

Melody: Yeah.

Matt: It's the best gift ever thanks guys.

Ken: I have to be going.

Wormmon: But Ken.

Ken: Oh. Uh? Guys?

Yolei: What is it Ken?

Ken: Its for the younger Digi-Destined including Melody.

Melody: Yeah what is it?

Ken: I request your presence at a Holiday gathering. *Holds up the Cards*

T.K: Say no more your having a holiday party and you want us to come right?

Wormmon: Yes that's what he is saying.

Melody: then I guess we'll come since you're a Digi-Destined now.

Matt: Just don't be late for the Concert okay?

Melody: I won't be.

Later………………………………………………

Gabumon: *Sighs* Its great to be back at your home Matt.

Matt: I'm glad your back too.

Melody: *Watches the boys from the corner of her eye* (Look at them all happy and stuff. I'm glad Davis thought of the Idea to bring them back.)

Mean While………………………………………

Agumon: Can I hear a Bedtime story Tai?

Kari: I have one. Tis the night before Christmas and all over the world the Digi-Destined enjoyed the Holiday. Palmon spend time with Mimi and Uopamon and Cody ate Rice Balls. Matt, Gabumon, and Salamon ate the Christmas dinner that Melody made for them. While Poromon sat on Yolei's Booty. Gatomon chased a ball of Yarn while Agumon and Tai hung out. Wormmon and Ken enjoyed the Night While Davis and Demi-Veemon lay asleep in his bed. Good night to all and all a good night.

Mean while………………………………………

Matt: Hey Melody come here a minute.

Melody: *walks over to Gabumon and Matt* Yeah?

Matt: Would this help? *Gabumon holds a Missile Toe up above the two*

Melody: huh? It might if Gabumon is going to kiss Salamon.

Matt: That's not what I mean.

Melody: Huh? *Matt Leans over to her and he Kisses her on the Lips and Gabumon claps and Salamon Awes at the Motion and when Matt pulls away she looks down and Blushes* You had that planned didn't you?

Matt: Maybe? *Melody looks up at him with a mix of Anger and Happiness in her eyes and he moves away a little more* It was Salamon and Gabumon's idea not mine.

Gabumon: That's real mean Matt Ratting us out like that.

Melody: *Looks down again* I'm not Mad you just surprised me that's all.

Matt: *Moves back over to her and hugs her* I'm sorry. I know you said you weren't ready but Salamon thought it was a good idea and I kind of agreed.

Melody: Actually I now know there's nothing wrong with Kissing. *Melody smiles at him and they Kiss again*

Matt: I'm glad your not afraid anymore.

Melody: Me too.

Later the Next Night…………………………………………………………

Melody: Hey Ken.

Ken: You came.

Kari: Melody? I thought you had the Concert tonight.

Melody: Yeah I just wanted to drop this off then I had to go I made Cookies for the Party I think I'll be back after the Concert.

Ken: Okay go have fun.

Melody: Thanks.

Later…………………………………………………

Melody: I'm so late the Concert has already begun! *Runs into the Dressing room and starts getting ready and by the time she pulls her Hat on and gets out the door her Solo was about ready to begin* Cut the Extra Voice! *Smoke covers the Stage and Melody is rose up from below the stage and Her Solo begins and the extra Voice turns off And the Smoke Clears up* Hey Everyone! Smile at me to brighten my day! Hold me Tight! Because— *Static starts coming through*

Matt: What? *Looks back at the Keyboard Player*

Melody: (Let's just keep going Matt.) *She says in her head knowing he can hear her* huh? *She Freezes up and Matt sees that her eyes are dilated like the times When Digimon attacked them when they we're in the Digital World*

In The Crowd……………………………

Tai: I hope this is part of the Show.

Sora: I doubt it.

Izzy: What's that look on Melody's Face?

Joe: I don't know but I don't like it.

Izzy: You never do.

Gabumon: She senses Digimon.

Tai: what?

Digimon: *Comes into the Giant Room from Back Stage and it Throws an Attack toward The Audience and The Members of the Band* Roar!

Agumon: That's Dark Tranimon he's not very happy.

Tai: You better Digivolve Agumon and get Melody and Matt out of there.

Agumon: Right. *Light Flashes and he's still Agumon* I can't Digivolve Tai.

Tai: What?

Gabumon: *Whistles and Cattiymon jumps onto the Dark Tranimon*

Cattiymon: You all can't Digivolve but I can! Cattiymon Digivolve To: Lionessmon!

Melody: Ah!! *Matt Stands in front of Melody while the Dark Tranimon stands in front of them*

Lionessmon: That's it! No more Mrs. Nice Kitty! Lionessmon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Lady Devimon!

Melody: She Digivolved Again!

Lady Devimon: I am Lady Devimon. As Lionessmon I Digivolve to Protect my Digi-Destined Partner. My Bone Bats Attack are deadly.

Matt: No wonder she's kind of the Opposite of Gatomon. She is the Evil Angelwomon.

Lady Devimon: Melody Get out of here! Bone Bats!!!

Melody: Matt Let's go.

Matt: Right. *They jump off the stage and they run out of the Studio and Lady Devimon and Dark Tranimon come out after them* you Creeps Ruined my Concert.

Tai: Thanks for the Support Matt.

Matt: Sorry.

Melody: Matt! I have to become LaFoxymon I can call the others and I can knock that Control Spire down.

Matt: Right. *Is about to take her hand when Lady Devimon flies into the Studio and part of the Building falls toward them*

Melody: Ah!

Paildramon: Someone call for a hero? *Stops the Building from falling*

Melody: Paildramon!

Matt: Look it's the Others!

Tai: Kari aim for the Spire!

Kari: You hear that Nefertimon?

Nefertimon: Right Kari! Rosetta Stones!!!

Pegasusmon: Star Shower! *The Control Spire falls down* Agumon that's your Cue!

Agumon: Let's go everyone! Agumon!

Gabumon: Gabumon!

Biyomon: Biyomon!

Tentomon: Tentomon!

All Four: Digivolve To: *Light Flashes*

Greymon: Greymon!

Garurumon: Garurumon!

Birdramon: Birdramon!

Karbutarimon: Karbutarimon!

Nefertimon: Lady Devimon? *Drops Kari off by the others*

Kari: Where did she come from?

Melody: If the Truth be told meet the Fully evolved form of Cattiymon.

Nefertimon: You mean that's Cattiymon?

Melody: The One and Only don't worry Lady Devimon is on our side.

Nefertimon: hmm. So Cattiymon is the Evil side of Gatomon.

Matt: Look Out! *Dark Tranimon fires an Attack toward them and Matt shields Melody with his Body by standing in front of her* Garurumon!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster! *Fires the Attack and it Counters the Attack* Are you two okay?

Matt: We're fine but one Question remains what are they doing here?

Melody: The New Enemy must have sent them and the Control Spires.

Ken: They're my— My Creation. I wish I never did build them!

Davis: *Slaps Ken across the face* Stop doubting yourself. Just because you were used to make those things doesn't mean you can beat yourself up for it.

Ken: huh?

Davis: Look sorry I slapped you but your one of us so forget the past!

Ken: That's Davis I needed that.

Davis: Your Welcome I guess.

Matt: Hello you two can take care of that later. We have a battle on our hands.

Melody: Right Lady Devimon lead him away from the studio!

Lady Devimon: Alright whatever you say Melody.

Melody: Matt have Garurumon return to Gabumon so I can become LaFoxymon.

Matt: I'm not sure not even Lady Devimon can go up against those things.

Melody: Just Do it or they're going to destroy the City!

Matt: Okay. *Takes Melody's Hand and Gabumon and Melody Begin to Digivolve*

Lovamon: Lovamon DNA Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and Gabumon goes inside of Melody's Body and they begin to Digivolve and then Melody's Armor appears and she shows her attack and lands on the Ground* LaFoxymon!!!!

Sora: We haven't seen her in a while.

Joe: Gomamon show them who's boss!

Gomamon: Gomamon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Ikkakumon! Harpoon Torpedo!

Joe: Yeah Ikkakumon!

LaFoxymon: Time to take this Overgrown Dinosaur Down!

Lady Devimon: I agree.

LaFoxymon: Diamond Storm!

Lady Devimon: Bone Bats!

LaFoxymon: Still not working its time I used my Flower Power. *Flies around the Tranimon and leaves Flowers on his neck* There we go he should be as nice as a puppy now. *Pets Tranimon* good Tranimon.

Matt: What do you know it worked.

LaFoxymon: Its time you go back to the Digital World okay?

Tranimon: *Roars Sadly*

Tai: I think LaFoxymon has another admirer.

Matt: Shut up Tai.

LaFoxymon: Hey Kari open the portal please.

Kari: Okay LaFoxymon. Digi-Port Open! *Dark Tranimon and the Bakumon go into the Digital World* There.

Izzy: Whoa Look at this everyone.

Melody: *Returned to Melody* What is it Izzy?

Izzy: Digi-Ports all over the world.

Melody: What you mean by that?

Izzy: That means Digimon are using them to come into the Real World just like Four Years ago.

T.K: That's bad right?

Matt: Of course it is.

Izzy: All of us have to split up and meet up with the other Digi-Destined around the world.

Melody: Okay then since the D3's are the only things that can open the portals then one D3 with each Older Digi-Destined.

Tai: Great idea Melody.

Melody: That's because its my idea.

Matt: But what if we have to fight the Digimon they're real Digimon so we can't destroy them.

Izzy: Melody hold your Computer up to mine. *She holds it up and a figure appears*

Melody: Jenni!

Jenni: Good to see you again Melody. As well of all of you all. Huh? So these must be the new Digi-Destined and their Digimon. I'm Jenni I helped the Older Kids out a few times before. Melody and I are very good friends.

Melody: Yeah he's like a father to me. Considering my Digimon side comes from his Data.

Jenni: Yes, I hear that you all need help with something?

Melody: Yes. We need Azulonmon's power.

Jenni: That's good considering I just received a gift from Azulonmon. *Holds a Blue Sphere up*

Melody: Whoa is that what I think it is?

Jenni: Yes this is Azulonmon's Core well one of them.

Uopamon: Oh Wow I feel weird. Uopamon Digivolve to: Armordilomon!

Poromon: Poromon Digivolve to: Hawkmon!

Demi-Veemon: Demi-Veemon Digivolve to: Veemon!

Salamon: Salamon Digivolve to: Cattiymon!

Melody: They Digivolved!

Jenni: Yes this gives them the strength they need to fight the Digimon.

Gatomon: You mean we older ones can Digivolve to our Ultimate forms?

Jenni: Exactly.

Gatomon: You mean I can let the cat out of the bag how cool!

Jenni: And Melody you can use you powers with out getting the After math of the synafects.

Melody: Cool That means I don't need Matt there to stop me from using my full power!

Matt: And I don't have to worry that much.

Melody: Hmm.

Izzy: So if everyone is ready. Ken Davis we'll Leave the flying to you.

Melody: I'll take Sora, Yolei, Kari, and you too the places you'll be checking.

Izzy: Okay while she does that Impaidramon Flying Mode will fly the rest of us to the places.

Melody: Okay All fight Cattiymon. *Picks Cattiymon up and the girls and Izzy grabs her arms or shoulders and she waves to Matt and they Disappear and stop at Rome* Sora Yolei this is your stop. I'll check in with you two later.

Sora: okay.

Melody: See you two later. *Teleports and reappear at Hong Kong* Izzy Kari this is your stop.

Izzy: Okay your going to be helping Mimi and Davis gather the Digimon in New York Good Luck.

Melody: You too once I get done there I'm going to head to Mexico. With Matt and Ken. *Teleports and Mimi jumps back* Sorry Mimi I should of Warned you I was coming.

Mimi: No Big Melody.

Palmon: So Will we be able to help?

Mimi: Yeah will she?

Melody: Lilymon is ready to go and ready to fight.

Palmon: Yay!

Mimi: then you'd better Digivolve Palmon!

Palmon: Palmon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Togomon!

Mimi: Again!

Togomon: Okay Mimi! Togomon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Lilymon!

Melody: its time we put some Flower Power in it huh? *Lovamon appears*

Mimi: Yeah.

Melody: Lovamon Friendship Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Rosemon!

Lilymon: Let's Fly!

Mimi: Okay but its been awhile.

Rosemon: Don't worry Mimi we won't drop you so where do we find Michel?

Mimi: The Grand Square.

Rosemon: Considering I've never been here Lilymon you lead the way.

Lilymon: Okay Hold on you two. *Pulls Mimi by the right hand and Rosemon pulls her by the Left hand and they take off into the air*

Later………………………………

Davis: Look its Rosemon and Mimi but who's the other one.

Veemon: That's Lilymon. She packs one strong Flower Cannon and Fights a lot like Rosemon but she's gentler then her Twin sister.

Rosemon: Hey Davis. *Lands on the ground and Mimi lands too along with Lilymon*

Davis: Its like you're a whole new Digimon Melody.

Rosemon: That's because I was controlled by Anger before this time its all friendship in me.

Michel: Mimi you never said you had such a cute Digimon or a Friend who turned into a cute Digimon.

Mimi: Michel meet Lilymon and Rosemon.

Michel: That's cool.

Rosemon: Huh? *Her Eyes turn Dilated again* There's a Woodmon fighting a Christmas Tree at Rockefeller Square.

Mimi: Hey a boy named Philip needs our help at the same place for the same reason.

Rosemon: Then lets go Lilymon you carry Mimi while I Carry Davis and Veemon.

Davis: Veemon can Digivolve you know.

Rosemon: He needs to save his strength for later.

Davis: Oh alright but don't stab me with your Thorns.

Rosemon: As long as you're a Friend it won't happen.

Davis: *Rosemon picks him up while Veemon rides on her back and they fly over the city* Just don't drop me either.

Rosemon: I will if you don't quit squirming.

Davis: I didn't tell you I'm afraid of heights!

Rosemon: Will this help? *Drops him on a Roof where a Woodmon is fighting a Christmas Tree* he has a problem with Trees.

Davis: Okay Flamedramon its time we put him on ice!

Veemon: Veemon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Flamedramon the Fire of Courage! Fire Rocket! *Throws Woodmon off the Roof and he lands on the Lake that is frozen below them* Is that what you meant by on ice?

Rosemon: No that's not what he meant.

Flamedramon: Its close right?

Rosemon: Let's just get him to calm down.

Lilymon: Flower Cannon! *Fires an attack toward him*

Woodmon: Bark Cutter!

Rosemon: time to work my magic. *Flies around him and leaves Roses on his neck* That's a good Woodmon.

Woodmon: What happened to me?

Lilymon: You got angry at a tree.

Woodmon: Oh.

Rosemon: Hey Davis I'll Leave the rest to you okay?

Davis: Right!

Rosemon: Until I see you all again bye! *Flies off and she flies at the Speed of Light*

Later……………………………………………

Rosetta: Hi my name is Rosetta what's yours?

Matt: Uh? My name is Matt why?

Rosetta: Matt do you have a girlfriend because if you don't you can move here and then I could be your Girlfriend.

Ken: Now look who has an admirer.

Matt: Oh hush. Actually Rosetta I have a girlfriend. Who makes me smile every time I see her.

Ken: I wonder why he doesn't tell her these things.

Matt: So she'll be the only girl I'll ever love.

Rosetta: But don't you think I'm cute?

Matt: Uh? Ken help me out please. *He Shakes his head* Gabumon?

Rosetta: You dirty Perro.

Rosemon: *Appears in front of them*

Wormmon: Waa! Maybe a warning next time.

Rosemon: Rosetta estas is Significar.

Rosetta: Por is le?

Rosemon: *Changes into Melody* Hacer non llamada Gabumon a Perro.

Rosetta: Si.

Matt: What did they say?

Ken: Rosetta called Gabumon something and Melody said don't be mean. And Rosetta's answer was why is it? Melody answered Don't call Gabumon that.

Matt: What did she call him.

Rosetta: Wormmon Aliciente Pescar!

Wormmon: I don't think I like that little girl.

Melody: Sorry about that guys.

Matt: Hey.

Ken: Hi Melody.

Melody: So the Digimon are here?

Matt: Yeah. By the way Ken what did Rosetta just call Wormmon?

Ken: *Looks At Wormmon who's ahead of them* Fish Bait.

Matt: I wouldn't tell him that if I were you.

Gabumon: Melody what did she call me?

Melody: It be best if I didn't tell you either.

Gabumon: That bad?

Hosea: Hurry my young peoples.

Melody: Hosea.

Hosea: Melody good to see you but the Digimon are this way.

Melody: Right. *Changes into Rosemon again* Let's get them.

Ken: Wait these are ruins left from the Mayan's we can't disturb them.

Melody: Right Matt Gabumon Let's lead them out.

Matt: Okay. Hey You overgrown Moose is that a ring in your nose or a Flea swatter?

Gabumon: Hey you overgrown bug is that hair on your head or an allergic reaction?

Matt: Ha, Ha! *They run while the Two Digimon follow them*

Ken: How do they come up with that stuff?

Melody: Years of Practice.

Rosetta: At east its working. So are you the Girl Matt spoke about?

Rosemon: Huh? *Carries her and her Digimon out of the Ruins* What do you mean?

Ken: Don't worry about it.

Rosemon: huh? Look.

Ken: Wormmon Go get him!

Wormmon: With Pleasure.

Rosemon: Cattiymon you too!

Cattiymon: About time!

Wormmon: Wormmon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Stingmon!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Warp Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Lady Devimon!

Rosemon: Rose Cannon!

Gabumon: My turn Matt?

Matt: Right Howl away my friend.

Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Garurumon!

Rosemon: Digivolve again that's not enough!

Garurumon: Garurumon Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* WereGarurumon!

Rosemon: Rose Cannon!

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!

Rosetta: Amigo!

Gotsumon: Gotsumon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Monocromon!

Rosemon: Ken Now!

Ken: Right! *Matt holds the Computer up* Digi-Port Open! Now Rosemon!

Rosemon: Stingmon Monocromon together!

Stingmon: Right!

Rosemon: Rose Cannon!

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!

WereGarurumon: Garuru Kick!

Monocromon: Diamond Shell! *The Digimon disappear into the Portal*

Melody: *Returns to her Human Form and Matt, Ken and her celebrate* Yeah we did it.

Matt: Thanks for the help Melody.

Rosetta: She is the girl isn't she Matt?

Matt: Uh?

Melody: Explain later I have to go help the others.

Matt: Aren't you here to switch partners?

Rosetta: Look at the sky it looks like Diamante!

Melody: Si Diamonds.

Matt: What are they?

Melody: Digivices.

Matt: From the other Digi-Destined?

Melody: Yup. And I am here to switch out. Ken Davis needs you in New York While Matt and I are need in Rome.

Matt: Okay. *Puts his arms around her waist and Gabumon grabs her arm and Cattiymon jumps into her arms*

Melody: Hold on tight I fly at the speed of Light. *Turns into Rosemon and they float up off the ground and she flies off*

Later……………………………

Matt: *Rosemon lands and he stands next to her* Whew I should of worn my jacket.

Melody: I can fix that. *Changes to Lovamon* Digi-Armor Energize!

Matt: Armor Digivolve.

Lovamon: Lovamon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Renamon the Feline Warrior of Serenity! *Matt Puts an arm around her* See told you.

Matt: You did I guess.

Yolei: Um? Melody help us please!

Melody: npnbet.

Anna: npnbet.

Melody: Mon Nmr is Menonr. N etn are Mon npnrtenbs: Matt, Yolei, and Sora.

Anna: npnbet Matt, Yolei, Sora.

Sora: Npnbet or what ever you just said.

Yuri: npnbet Menonr.

Melody: Npnbet.

Matt: What did you say?

Melody: I said hello. Then I introduced myself and you three.

Matt: Oh.

Melody: Mbl hykkho b cpakkene aptnknb digimon 3aecb tak koraa cka3atb netatb b aptnknb nebbin n aptnknb npabbin.

Sora: Do you know what she's saying?

Matt: Not a clue.

Melody: What I said was "We need to fight the digimon here so when I say fly to the left I'll say nebbin and when we fly to the right I say npabbin." We'll attack when I say hactynnehne.

Matt: Okay then Gabumon we won't use you until later.

Gabumon: Good cause I'm tired from the last fight.

Melody: Cattiymon will let you ride on her.

Sora: Biyomon Digivolve.

Yolei: You too Hawkmon!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon!

Biyomon: Biyomon!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon!

All Three: Digivolve to: *Light Flashes*

Lionessmon: Lionessmon!

Aquilmon: Aquilmon!

Birdramon: Birdramon!

Lovamon: Digi-Armor Energize! Lovamon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Renamon the Fox Warrior of Sincerity!

Matt: Let's Fly Lionessmon!

Sora: Birdramon Digivolve!

Birdramon: Birdramon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Guardramon!

Renamon: Let's go! *Flies off and everyone follows* There! Nebbin and hactynnehne!

Lionessmon: Day Side Beam!

Guardramon: Meteor Wing!

Aquilmon: Grand Horn!

Other Digimon: Ha! *Uses their Attacks*


	2. Chapter 2: Enter New Digimon Pt 2

Digimon

Season 2

Chapter 1 "Enter Flamedramon and Leowomon!"

Melody: (Hi again remember me if not I'm Melody and in the digital world I'm known as Lovamon and I live in the Digital World. I live with and protect my digimon friends right now I'm helping one special friend Kari's digimon named Gatomon she seems to have gotten herself into trouble with a new human who calls himself the digimon emperor I'm rushing to her side but I'm afraid I may be to late to save her from getting captured)……………… Love Blaster Gatomon get out of here!

Gatomon: What about you?

Melody: I'll be fine just get to some place safe Love Blaster!!!

Digimon Emperor: well I see I brought you out of hiding now you will become my slave

Melody: Never! Love Blaster!!!! As long as I have a human soul I can never be taken control of. Sonic Boom!!!!! Huh your human ugh I must retreat Gatomon grab on to me I'm going to make the jump to the human world

Gatomon: ok I've grabbed on tight and I'm ready to go

Melody: Teleport!!!!!!...................... *cars honking* Gatomon we made it we're in Kari and Tai's bedroom now where are they????

Lady: Kari your going to be late for school get your backpack from your room and let's go

Kari: Ok…… Huh Lovamon

Lovamon: (Kari)

Kari: just a shadow there's my backpack

Lady: Kari!!!!

Kari: I'm coming…………

Gatomon: Why didn't you answer Kari You said so yourself it's not right to ignore your friends

Lovamon: I heard her but I was thinking that if I said something her mom would come up looking for her (Who was that boy in the digital world)

Gatomon: Lovamon what are we going to do

Lovamon: Sh someone's coming

Tai: let's see where's my shirt

Lovamon: (Wow Tai Has Grown up I wonder if he remembers me well I won't know endless I say something here I go) Tai

Tai: Huh is someone there

Lovamon: it's me

Tai: Melody I thought you were in the Digital World what are you doing here

Melody: uh Tai

Tai: yes

Melody: nothing never mind its nothing

Gatomon: *laughs* I see what she means

Tai: Oh Hey Gatomon I see your still Purring to your hearts contain. oh guess what you should see Kari's pictures. My mom left for work so you can go into the kitchen and see the refrigerator if you'd like it's covered in pictures of you and all the digimon.

Gatomon: I think I will I'll be back in a flash………

Tai: So how have you been its been years.

Melody: yeah it has how is everyone.

Tai: just great how is the pretty girl by me.

Melody: You haven't changed one bit I'm fine but the others aren't.

Tai: What do you mean what's wrong.

Melody: there's trouble in the Digital world. I came here for everyone's help only me and Gatomon we're able to escape. *Looks down*

Tai: what's wrong?

Melody: I let them down I let them all down. I stayed in the Digital World to Protect them but I just ended up letting them down.

Tai: Don't say that you tried your best right?

Melody: Yeah, I did. But I still failed.

Tai: huh? *His Digivice goes off* Agumon's in trouble.

Melody: Gatomon stay here until we get back I'm taking Tai to the Digital World.

Gatomon: *Comes back into the room* Okay. I'll wait for Kari

Melody: Wait what if we need help then we'll need Angelwomon to help us.

Gatomon: I'll come then.

Tai: Let's go. *Takes Melody's Hand they are teleported to the Digital World and they see Agumon on the Ground* Agumon! *Runs over to Agumon and Melody screams* Huh? Melody Agumon DNA Digivolve now!

Melody: We Can't Digivolve I forgot.

Tai: What?

Patamon: Tai, Melody, Gatomon, and Agumon This Way!

Tai: Patamon? Huh? *Grabs Melody's Arm and pulls her* Run!

A Few Minutes Later………………………………………

Tai: I'll contact the others and have them come help.

Mean While…………………………………………………………………

Yolei: Huh? "Come to the Digital world ASAP The Digimon need our Help." Digital World? It must be a game or something? Lets see who sent it Tai Karamiea. Hey there's a girl in the Seventh Grade with that name. This message must be for her.

Later………………………………………

Davis: Hey Buddy!

Kari: His name isn't Buddy its T.K.

Davis: How do you know Kari?

T.K.: How do I know her? Oh I get it your jealous of me! *Laughs*

Davis: I am not!

Yolei: Hey! *Comes around the corner and walks over to Kari and T.K.* Your Kari Karamiea aren't you?

Kari: Yeah that's me why do you ask?

Yolei: Are you related to this Tai person because he sent this message for you. *Shows her the message*

Kari: Let's go my Brother needs our Help.

A Few Minutes Later……………………………

Yolei: Izzy?

Izzy: Oh hey Yolei do you mind if I borrow the Computer Lab?

Yolei: The Former Computer President wants to use The Computer Lab? Do I Mind?

Kari: Izzy did you get the message from Tai?

Izzy: Did I?

Later…………………………………………

Izzy: I was about to send him a reply when the battery on my computer went dead I knew I should of charged it last night.

Mean While……………………………………

Tai: Its from Izzy and he has Kari and T.K. with him.

Agumon: Hey Tai Melody come over here for a second.

Tai: Huh?

Melody: What is it Agumon?

Gatomon: Look at that.

Tai: That's strange it has the Digi Symbol of Courage on it just like that egg we found that had the symbol of Fate on it. *Tai reaches for it and Four lights come out of it and on flies toward Melody and the other three fly out of the cave* What was that?

Melody: My Digivice something is happening to it! *Tai turns to see it change into a bigger Digivice* Whoa!

Mean While………………………………………

Davis: I want to go to the Digital World too.

T.K.: Not anyone can go to the Digital world you need a Digivice. Huh? *Something flies out of the computer and one flies to Davis while the other two Flies out of the room through the door*

Davis: You mean this? *Shows them the Digivice*

T.K.: A Digivice?

Kari: But it's a different version than ours.

T.K.: What happened?

Kari: I Don't Care I'm going to help my Brother! *Points her Digivice toward the Computer and she disappears into the Computer*

T.K.: Right Behind you! *Does the same and disappears too*

Izzy: Your Turn unless your afraid.

Davis: No. I'm there! *Points his Digivice toward the Computer and he disappears too*

Izzy: My Turn. *Yolei and Cody come around the Corner*

Yolei: Whoa What happened in here?

Izzy: Waa!

Mean while in the Digital World……………………………………………

Davis: This is the Digital world? The Way Tai Pictured it there were monsters everywhere? Huh? I am kind of Thirsty. *Walks over to the Soda Machine and Digimon come out* Waa!

T.K.: Huh? Ha, Ha, Ha! He found the Sewermon.

Davis: Very Funny T.B.

Melody: *swings down off the Tree* Your loud you must be Davis. *Giggles and drops down and lands on her feet*

Davis: Waa! *Jumps back a few Feet*

Kari: Melody!

T.K.: Its been awhile.

Patamon: *Lands on his head* What about me T.K.?

T.K.: Patamon its been awhile too.

Gatomon: *Runs over and jumps into Kari's arms* Kari!

Kari: Gatomon!

Melody: Hey Tai they're over here.

Tai: Huh? There you are.

Agumon: we were worried.

Melody: We found something and I got a new Digivice. *Holds up a Red Digivice*

Kari: That's like Davis's

Tai: huh?

Davis: Are you a Digimon too?

Melody: Nope I'm a full blooded human though Digimon Blood runs through me.

Davis: Whoa you must be that girl Tai told me about. The one that he— *Tai covers his mouth*

Tai: Ha, Ha, Ha! Let's just go get that egg.

Later………………………………………

Tai: Since it has the Symbol of Courage on it I thought it was for me but when I touched it the Digivice s came out.

T.K.: Well since we the three of us have our Digimon Melody you try pulling it.

Melody: Me? Why me?

Tai: you don't have your digimon yet.

Melody: *Reaches down to pull the Egg up but it starts to glow when she touches it* What?

Davis: Huh? *Melody's Digivice in her pocket begins to glow* Your Digivice is glowing Melody.

Melody: *Pulls it out and holds it out* What?

Kari: Try calling what ever the light is.

Melody: Okay? Come on Out! *The Digi-egg of Fate appears and it splits in two and one takes the form of a Digimon while the other one is the egg again*

Cat: *blinks her eyes and looks at everyone* You finally opened me Melody! *Smiles at Melody and jumps and lands on Melody's Shoulder* I'm Cattiymon nice to meet you I'm like the clone of Gatomon but we look Different but have the same attack. With my Lightening Claw I strike my enemies strong and Hard.

Agumon: So that's what was in the Egg when you got it your own Digimon.

Melody: What my own Digimon?

Tai: Davis its your turn try pulling the egg.

Davis: Uh? Okay. *Reaches down and he pulls the egg up* It came up? Huh? *Light comes out of the hole and a Digimon Appears and smiles at Davis*

Veemon: Yahoo! I'm free! You pulled that egg! My Name's Veemon but you can call me Veemon!

Cattiymon: Veemon calm down I know its been forever since you were last awake but calm down.

Veemon: Nice to see you again Cattiymon!

Agumon: I know about Veemon. He's an ancient Digimon he's also a fun loving Digimon who just loves to have fun. I thought he was just a legend.

Veemon: nice to meet you uh?

Davis: I'm Davis?

Veemon: Nice to meet you Davis! Huh? *The Ground starts to shake* What?

T.K.: An Earthquake?

Melody: No, Look! *Points to the roof of the cave where there is a Digimon trying to get in*

Davis: a Monster?

T.K,: no it's a Digimon.

Kari: Monocromon!

Cattiymon: Run Melody!

Melody: Come on!

Everyone: Run!

Veemon: Davis have courage and then I can Digivolve.

Davis: What do you mean?

Melody: I'm not running anymore. I'm going to face this Monocromon!

Tai: You can't you can't Digivolve.

Melody: That's right but my Champion form is strong enough to beat it.

Cattiymon: Melody what is your fate?

Melody: Its my fate to help and support my Friends.

Veemon: Davis have courage.

Kari: Ah!

Davis: Kari's in trouble! You want Courage I'll give you courage! Digi-Armor Energize!

Melody: DNA Digi-Armor Energize!

Veemon: Veemon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon DNA Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and Melody Floats there in a Flash of light and Cattiymon goes inside her Body and Armor appears on Melody's Body and Melody gets Wings and a Long Lion Tail and She Roars*

Both: Leowomon the Feline Warrior of Fate!

Flamedramon: Let's do this Leowomon!

Leowomon: Yeah!

Davis: Who are they?

Flamedramon: I am Flamedramon as Veemon I use the Digi-Egg of Courage to Armor Digivolve with my Fire Rocket I strike my enemies!

Leowomon: I am Leowomon! As Cattiymon I DNA Armor Digivolve With Melody and the Digi-Egg of Courage. With my Diamond Claw I destroy my enemies with my Feline Agility.

Tai: Melody and Cattiymon did the Digivolution.

Leowomon: Diamond Claw!!!!!

Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!!!!

Cattiymon: (We have to aim for the Dark Ring!)

Melody: (Right!)

Flamedramon: *Flies toward the dark Ring and the two attacks break the Ring and they land on the ground and return to their normal forms and Melody sits down on the Ground*

Melody: Whew.

Cattiymon: You can say that again.

Tai: You forgot that you use most of your strength and only some of you Digimon's Strength to DNA Digivolve.

Melody: Yeah.

Later……………………………………

Melody: Its getting late you all should head home.

Tai: Aren't you going to come back with us?

Melody: Nope did you forget the Digital world and I are one?

Tai: Oh yeah.

Later……………………………………………

Yolei: Hey Izzy what does it mean when the light goes on?

Izzy: What Light?

Yolei: The Light on the computer I just saw it go— Waa!

Davis: Hey Guys its Davis let me in! *Light Comes out of the What is a TV in the Digital world and the group Disappears*

Melody: You don't see that every day. Huh? *The Light Pulls her in too* What?

Tai: We're at the Computer Lab?

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 2

"Enter Halsemon, Digmon, and Angelwomon!!!!"

Tai: I thought you said you weren't coming back? *Melody gets up off of Kari and helps her up*

Melody: I didn't plan on coming back. The Computer pulled me through.

T.K.: Its good you came we could surprise Matt and the others tonight.

Yolei: Hey where did you all come from?

Melody: Where did we come from? The Digital World Where else?

Izzy: Be Care what you tell them Melody. Huh? Melody!

Melody: Hey Izzy its been awhile.

Izzy: Sure has.

Kari: Now that you're here where are you going to stay your foster parents moved after you disappeared.

Melody: That's a good question.

Kari: You could stay at our house if you want to?

Tai: We have to ask mom first.

Kari: I know that.

Yolei: Can we go back?

Tai: Maybe tomorrow the Digimon are tired.

Yolei: Its not fair I want to go!

Melody: (I wonder how my old friend Ken Is doing I haven't seen him since I was a kid. Well I still am a Kid.) Hey Kari why not I meet you back at your house I have to go check up an old friend of mine.

Kari: Okay.

Melody: Okay see you later. *Runs out of the room and all you see is a Flash of light*

Tai: Old Friend?

T.K.: Don't know.

Mean While………………………………………

Melody: (I wonder how much Ken has Grown since I've seen him.) *Knocks on the door* (This sure is his house.) *Door Opens and Ken's Mom stands there* Hi.

Ken's Mom: Oh Melody I heard your family moved are you here for a visit?

Melody: Yeah. I wanted to see how my little buddy was doing.

Ken's Mom: Well you know your always welcome here come on in and see Ken he should be in his room. *Melody walks in and starts to walk down the hall* Ken you have a guest.

Mean While……………………………………

Ken: Dang.

Ken's Mom: Ken you have a guest. *Knocks on his door and when she opens it Ken turns the chair and sees Melody standing in the door way* its Melody.

Ken: Melody its been awhile.

Melody: Yeah it has. *Melody walks over to him and smiles at him*

Ken's Mom: I'll leave you two to catch up. *Leaves and shuts the door behind her*

Melody: So been a good boy lately?

Ken: I guess you could say so. *Looks at her and smiles*

Melody: huh? (That's the same smile that the Emperor had. No Ken can't be the Emperor he's to nice.) *Looks at a picture of Sam and Ken* After I left I heard Sam had died I'm really sorry for your lost.

Ken: Don't be he is nothing but a memory now.

Melody: Its like just yesterday me and him were helping you build blocks. And having so much fun laughing together.

Ken: *Looks away from her* Lately my mind has been frozen but now that you're here I feel like my old self.

Melody: What do you mean by that?

Ken: Back then when I was small you always were the one I looked up to because I always knew I could go to you for help but when I heard you moved without telling me I felt like I'd lost my only friend.

Melody: You know the reason that I always came to look after you for your parents was because if I was having a bad day your smile always brightened my day. Do you still have the necklace I made you?

Ken: Huh? My Necklace? *He opens his drawer and pulls it out* Yeah. *Hands it to her*

Melody: I never got to tell you why it was I gave it to you. It was because you were always a kind person and you still are. *Smiles at him* you may be grown up but you'll always be the little Ken who always came running to me when you knew I was here.

Ken: Huh? (That's right. I always did it because she was the only one who understood me)

Melody: *Turns and looks out the Window* And You still are that Kind little boy I always knew even if your heart has turned dark. Just know I'll be the only one who will ever understand you. So if you need help you know where to find me. I'll always be at our favorite place. *Turns to look at him* Do you remember where it is still?

Ken: You mean the old swing set at the park?

Melody: Yeah across the river. *Looks at the door* I have to go. But if you want to talk to me just contact me and I'll meet you at our favorite place.

Ken: Huh? How long will you be in town?

Melody: I'll be here for a while.

Ken: Okay. *Watches her leave the room and then turns back toward the computer*

Mean While……………………………………………

Ken's Mom: You leaving so soon?

Melody: Yeah I have to visit my other friends so I'll see you again soon.

Ken's Mom: Okay. Good bye. *Melody Closes the door behind her and walks down the stairs and sees Ken on the Balcony in his room and he waves and she returns the Wave and then walks off and disappears*

Ken: I was still unable to tell her the truth. (Why couldn't I tell her?)

Mean While………………………………………………

Melody: *Knocks on Kari's door and Kari answers* Hey.

Kari: We're about to head to meet the others why don't you come with us?

Melody: Okay.

Later……………………………………

Guy: Hey Matt your leaving so soon?

Matt: Yeah there's something I have to take care of.

Guy: okay.

Mean While………………………………

Tai: Here he is now.

Matt: Hey Everyone.

Sora: *Jumps down off of Monkey Bars* Its been awhile.

Matt: Yeah.

Melody: *Swings on the swing set* I'm getting tired of hearing that.

Matt: Melody? Is That really you?

Melody: *Looks up and smiles at him* The one and only.

Matt: *Walks over to her and stands by her* I thought you were in the Digital World?

Melody: I was but I was pulled out somehow.

Matt: Its cool that you're here.

Melody: *sighs* your doing it again.

Matt: Huh? What?

Joe: I think she means you acting like a love sick Puppy.

Matt: I am not.

T.K.: then what do you call it?

Tai: Anyway, we're here to talk about the Digital World. Melody go ahead.

Melody: There's this human that came to the digital world and captured all the Digimon by putting these Dark Rings on them. Its so unfair he's made all my friends a slave.

Joe: What about Gomamon?

Sora: and Biyomon?

Melody: They're fine I hope but they might be in danger since they can't Digivolve.

Matt: So that means Gabumon is in trouble too.

Melody: but since I found my Digimon and a new Digimon has been born with the help of the Two other Crests Hope and Light we should be able to over throw the Emperor but the true identity of the Emperor is unknown but I think I have a thought of who it might be.

T.K.: Who?

Melody: Do you remember my old friend Ken?

Matt: You mean that kid you always used to baby sit?

Melody: Yeah that's who I went to see and I could sense the dark power inside of him. I told him that if he ever wants to talk to me he can just come tell me the truth.

Tai: Did you see his Dark Digivice?

Melody: no I didn't.

Sora: how about we all go to the digital World tomorrow?

Tai: Sure. I'll go too.

Kari: Yeah.

T.K.: Me Too.

Joe: I can't.

Matt: Yeah neither can I.

Izzy: I can go too.

Melody: I'm in. Wait aren't we missing someone?

Kari: If your talking about Mimi she moved to America a few years ago.

Melody: Oh.

T.K.: Okay so we'll all see you tomorrow?

Sora: Right.

Later The Next day………………………………………………

Melody: What am I supposed to do while you all are in Class?

Yolei: Occupy yourself.

Melody: Hmm. Do you think I could go play some soccer?

Davis: You play Soccer?

T.K.: Didn't Tai tell you?

Davis: Tell me about what?

Kari: That Melody is the super Player for the soccer Team.

Davis: You're the same girl that led the team to the finals?

Melody: Sure am I'm still good at soccer I hope.

T.K.: It has been awhile since you played.

Melody: Maybe I could join the team again.

Davis: Could you teach me some pointers?

Melody: maybe on a day we don't have to go to the Digital World.

Davis: aw!

Melody: *Walks out of the room and heads down to the soccer field and starts bouncing the ball on her knees and Head*

Coach: Huh? *Watches Melody Kick the Ball into the goal over and over again* Wow, that girl's good. Hey! *She Kicks the ball and it makes it into the goal and then she turns and sees the coach running over to her*

Melody: Huh? What is it?

Coach: Where'd you learn to kick a soccer ball like that the only person I know who kicks like that is a girl who moved away a few years ago. What's your name?

Melody: My name is Melody why?

Coach: Would you be interested to join the Soccer team?

Melody: I wish I could but I don't go to school here.

Coach: If you join the Soccer club you won't have to you can be on what ever team wherever you want.

Melody: Okay then I'll join.

Coach: Good the Practices are Wednesdays and the games are on Fridays.

Melody: okay. Thanks.

Coach: No thank you. *Runs off*

Melody: I better go tell Matt.

Later………………………………………

Melody: He wanted to know if I wanted to be on the Soccer team.

Matt: Your lucky to be on the same team as Tai and Davis.

Melody: yeah I know but.

Matt: What?

Melody: Since your in a band now you'll be to busy to watch my games.

Matt: What? That's what your worried about don't worry you know I'm always by your side after all you do know the truth.

Melody: The truth? Oh, yeah I remember now.

Flash Back…………………………………

Matt: If its your fate to stay in the digital world then I know this is the only time I can tell you.

Melody: Tell me what?

Matt: The reason I always protect you when in battle.

Melody: What?

Matt: I— I Love you and I don't want you to get hurt.

Melody: huh? *blushes in front of him*

In The Present………………………………………

Matt: I'm happy you remember. *Melody feels his hand on her hand which she has next to her side*

Melody: Yeah its kind of hard to forget. *Puts her hair behind her ear like she always does when she's nervous* But after you told me you left for the real world and I never saw you again until now.

Matt: I told you that we'd see each other again didn't I?

Melody: Yeah you did.

Matt: *Out of the corner of his eye he sees his friends watching and he lets her hand go and looks away* But I'd say it again if we didn't have earsdropers. *He says a little load and the door closes and he laughs* They're going to ask me about you later.

Melody: What will you say?

Matt: I don't know what do you want me to say?

Melody: Tell them that you do love me. *Steps closer to him and he puts his arm around her and she lays her head on his shoulder* It's the truth after all isn't it?

Matt: Huh? Yeah it is.

Melody: You have to see my Digimon she's a little Cat who's just adorable. Then again you'd rather stare at me then anything else.

Matt: uh? You've noticed?

Melody: I've always noticed that's why you always kept close to me so that you could protect me.

Matt: Yeah.

Melody: It's getting late Davis will be getting mad if I don't get there soon.

Matt: huh? Okay. Just be careful. Since you can't really Digivolve I want you to be safe.

Melody: Would T.K. Let you down?

Matt: No, but if I get the chance I'll go with you.

Melody: *Is about to turn and leave when she sees the door open a crack again and she turns and Kisses Matt on the cheek and whispers in his ear* They're listening again. *He Laughs again and Melody walks out of the room and walks past his friends and stops when she sees them looking at her* Did you enjoy the show?

Guy: Uh?

Melody: See you Matt. *Walks out of the studio and girls watch her leave and some follows her*

Girl: Excuse me.

Melody: huh? *turns to see two girls behind her* Yeah?

Girl: do you know one of the boys?

Melody: Yeah the leader he's a good friend of mine why?

Other Girl: You mean your friends with Matt?

Melody: Your not going to ambush me if I say yes are you?

Girl: No, we just want to know.

Melody: yeah Matt and I have been friends since we were kids.

Girl: Cool do you think its cool to have a best Friend who's a rock Star?

Melody: *Melody looks up at the Studio window where Matt is standing and he waves at her and she smiles* I guess it is I never really thought of it that way.

Other Girl: What's your name?

Melody: Huh? My name is Melody why do you ask?

Girl: That's funny that's the name of the girl he dedicated the song I Turn around to. It must be for you have you heard it?

Melody: Huh? No, I haven't.

Other Girl: Then you can our extra copy it has the song on it and everything. He sounds like he really does like you when he sings it.

Melody: *Takes the song case and looks at the cover* Thanks.

Girl: Don't mention it. Thanks for sharing. *The girls walk off*

Melody: (He Dedicated a song to me?) *Looks at the back of the case where it says Dedicated to* Dedicated to the only girl I'll ever care about. My eyes are always open when I see my Girl Melody. (he does love me.) *Smiles and her computer connected to the other Digi-Kids Computers and there's a Whisper from Matt*

On The Screen………………………

Matt: I Love You. *After Melody Reads it she looks up to see Matt wave at her again and she waves back and closes her computer and runs off*

Later………………………………………………

Melody: Sorry I'm late.

Davis: You better be where were you anyway I checked the soccer field and the coach said you left earlier where did you go?

Melody: I went to hang out with a Former Digi-Destined.

T.K.: I Bet I know which one.

Sora: Its easy to tell when her face is always smiling after she talks to him.

Izzy: Let's go everyone.

Voice: Tai Karamiea is that you? And Sora and Izzy are here too. Didn't you three graduate?

Sora: Mr. Fujisaki what are you doing here?

Fujisaki: Didn't you hear I'm the new head of the Computer Club. *Sora and Tai's Face turns into a Confused face*

Both: But what do you know about computers?

Fujisaki: Not a thing. *The Two Sigh*

Tai: It's a good thing you're here I have a few Questions about adjusting to high School.

Fujisaki: What about? *Tai starts to push him out of the room*

Tai: It's the girls they so much older. *Waves when they leave*

Sora: Thanks Tai we owe you one.

Melody: Let's stop this chit Chat and Go!!! *Everyone Holds the Digivice up and they disappear into the computer* Yeah we're finally back!

Davis: Veemon!

Sora: Biyomon!

Izzy: Tentomon!

T.K.: Patamon!

Kari: Gatomon!

Melody: Come on out Cattiymon!

Veemon: Davis!

Cattiymon: Melody your back!

Veemon: Davis I brought Patamon and his friends with me.

Sora: Its Biyomon! *Biyomon runs over to her*

Biyomon: Its nice to see you Sora.

Sora: It sure is.

Tentomon: Izzy you're a sight for big green Sore eyes.

Izzy: Its good to see you again.

Yolei: Wow these must be your Digimon?

Cody: They look kind of strange too.

Melody: Huh? Watch out guys it looks like we have company.

Cattiymon: And we're ready for them too.

Izzy: Wait Melody you still haven't recovered from the last Digivolution.

Melody: Ruin my fun why don't you.

Sora: Izzy is right remember what Matt said.

Melody: I know about not digivolving 2 times in a row.

Cattiymon: I can still Digivolve though Melody it just won't be a DNA Armor Digivolve it'll just be Armor Digivolving.

Melody: Okay.

Davis: Us too Veemon! Huh? Waa!

Melody: Ah! *Falls down into the hole that opens and some grabs her hand and they both get pulled in and she sees Davis grab a piece of the wall*

Davis: What was I thinking?

Melody: I'm slipping!

Davis: Tell me about it I am too. Hey someone throw a rope or something!

Melody: *Tries to hang on but she has to hold onto Cattiymon too* Ah! *Davis's hand slips and they continue to fall*

Veemon: Oh No! Vee-Head butt! *Falls into the hole too and all four of them disappear*

Later……………………………………

Davis: *Opens his eyes and looks around* Where am I? huh? Waa! I've got to stop sleep Walking.

Voice: Having fun just Hanging around?

Davis: Where's Melody and the other two?

Voice: Veemon is fine take a look. *Veemon comes out of the wall* But the girl and her cat I'd have to say won't make it. *Up by him Melody wakes up and she sits up and sees the Digimon Emperor* Huh? Your awake are you?

Melody: Huh? *Sees Davis and Veemon on the cliff* Let them go. *Runs toward the Emperor and he stops her with his arm which he puts around her waist and holds her arms down and she gets a glimpse of his eyes and she gasps* It was you. Ken.

Ken: Ha, Ha, Ha! Did you really think I was that stupid?

Melody: *Tries to get away but his grip is to strong* Why capture me here when you could do it anytime I came to see you?

Ken: That's the difference between you and me. I know how to wait while you get impatient.

Melody: I really treated you like a friend but now I know the truth you're the reason the digital world is going bad.

Ken: *Laughs again* Yes I always knew.

Melody: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve!

Ken: She's a little busy right now.

Melody: Ken you always said you had something you wanted to tell me but you were scared to. Is that the same now?

Ken: Huh? *Freezes up and he sees a flash back*

Flash Back……………………………………………

Little Ken: Hey Melody can I tell you something one day when I'm older?

Melody: huh? Okay. *Hugs him and then leaves*

In The Present………………………………………

Melody: You never got to tell me but I now know that the Ken I used to know will never be with me again! Why can't you return to your Kind Self? *Cattiymon begins to glow and a Digi-egg flies to Melody* huh? A Digi-Egg? *The Digi-egg glows and Ken Is blinded and he lets her go and she takes the egg* Ready Cattiymon?

Cattiymon: Always!

Melody: Digi-Armor Energize!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and she stands on her hind legs and Wings appear and she grows and she takes the form of and Angel* Angelwomon The Angel of Friendship!!!!!!

Ken: What?

Melody: The Angel of Friendship? Let's do this Angelwomon!

Angelwomon: Right Melody! *Melody runs and jumps off the cliff and Angelwomon catches her and fires an Arrow of Light at Ken and he drops Davis's Digivice and computer and a Bird that Yolei is riding flies by and she takes it*

Yolei: Thank you!

Ken: No Attack my Slaves!

Kari: Look its Melody and Davis!

T.K: And Angelwomon but how?

Melody: *Angelwomon sets her on the ground and she smiles at her friends* Meet The angel of Friendship.

Angelwomon: Gatomon Digivolve when I give the command.

Melody: *Something appears in Melody's hand she hands it to Gatomon* I believe this belongs to you.

Gatomon: My tail ring!

Melody: Angelwomon hit that Tower over there!

Angelwomon: As you wish Melody! *Fire her arrow* Holy arrow!!!!!! *Knocks down the Tower* Now Gatomon!

Gatomon: Kari!

Kari: Right!

Gatomon: Gatomon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and an Angel stands there* Angelwomon!

T.K.: Us too Patamon!

Patamon: Right! Patamon Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and a Male Angel Floats there* Angemon!

Melody: *Light Surrounds her* The Three Angels Together Brake that Dark Ring!

All Three: Holy Arrow!

Later……………………………………

Melody: I got Matt's Digi-Egg. (It's like were connected still)

T.K: Yeah you did and it surprised us that Cattiymon could be an Angelwomon.

Kari: She was very Beautiful too.

Cattiymon: Melody can we go back with you this time?

Melody: I'm not sure I'm even going back.

Hawkmon: Settle down. Yolei will I be able to come to your assistance?

Yolei: Yes 100%!

Armordilomon: And will I be able to come to yours Cody?

Cody: It would be an honor.

Veemon: We have a cool team now.

Biyomon: It looks like they won't need us anymore.

Sora: Your right Biyomon.

Tentomon: But we can still provide help and guidance right Izzy?

Izzy: yes.

Kari: That just leaves the Hope and light Digi-Eggs.

T.K: But we have our Digi-Eggs already.

Kari: So? I think we can have our digimon Digivolve.

Melody: Com on let's go home.

Kari: Huh?

Melody: What?

Kari: this was the first time you agreed to stay in the human world.

Melody: I guess since I remembered I had a great life in the real world.

T.K: I think she means she just wants to hang out with my brother.

Melody: That is not what I mean!

Sora: Why are you all red Melody?

Melody: I'm not!

Davis: I'll never understand Girls.

Kari: Hey Davis?

Davis: Huh? *Looks at her and everyone Laughs*

Later……………………………………

Yolei: See you later guys.

Cody: Yeah bye.

Kari: See you tomorrow. *Cody and Yolei walk off* So T.K your going to go see Matt?

T.K: Yeah. I'll see you three tomorrow?

Sora: Yeah maybe.

Izzy: See you all later. *Both walk off*

Kari: I'm guessing your going to see Matt too?

Melody: Huh? Oh yeah he kind of promised me something.

T.K: Promised you something?

Melody: Yeah.

T.K: Oh then tell him talk to him tomorrow then.

Melody: Okay. *Walks off toward Matt's Studio*

Cattiymon: *Moves around in Melody's Arms* So this is what the human World looks like.

Melody: Yeah its cool huh?

Cattiymon: No, its kind of dark.

Melody: *Looks at the back of Cattiymon's head and sighs*

Cattiymon: What's wrong Melody?

Melody: Its Ken he was always so sweet when we were kids but now his heart has turned evil. I feel separated from him. *Walks into the Studio and waves to the guard to lets her pass* (Oh Ken what happened to you after Sam Died?)

Guy: Look she's back.

Melody: *Almost walks into Matt when he comes out of his dressing room* Oh hey Matt.

Matt: Hey Melody why the long face?

Melody: *Smiles at him* what do you mean?

Matt: Huh? Oh. Come on lets go. *They walk out of the studio and then he asks her what is wrong* what's wrong?

Melody: Its my old friend and the Evil Emperor. They're the same person.

Matt: You mean Ken is the Digimon Emperor?

Melody: Yes and worse I've lost my old friend.

Matt: If it makes you feel better you'll never lose me.

Melody: I know. *As they walk she walks close to him and he puts an arm around her* I know you'll always be by my side Matt. And I'm happy because of that.

Matt: Yeah. I asked T.K if he'd look after you while you two are in the Digital world and he said he'd try his best.

Melody: It didn't go so well today.

Matt: What do you mean by that?

Melody: I got captured by the Emperor but thanks to Cattiymon I was freed.

Matt: Cattiymon?

Cattiymon: *She looks at Matt from in Melody's Arm* Me!

Matt: Whoa.

Melody: Don't tell me that you didn't notice Cattiymon?

Matt: Nope.

Melody: Then I guess that means you miss a lot.

Matt: yeah.

Melody: *Laughs*

Matt: What?

Melody: its funny that you haven't noticed we're being followed. *Whispers the last part and Matt looks back and sees a reporter duck*

Matt: Your right I can never get them off my back. *Removes his arm from her waist and takes her hand they start running* Come on they'll give up soon.

Melody: *They continue to run and they run down an ally and watches the Reporter run past and Matt Holds her close so they blend into the shadows and she lays her head on his Chest*

Matt: Huh? (Its like she likes being this close to me. But why exactly? I told her how I feel but she hasn't told me.) Come on. *He takes her hand again and they walk on the sidewalk again*

Melody: So where are we going?

Matt: How about we just go back to my house my Dad hasn't seen you in awhile. I told him you were back but he didn't believe me.

Melody: okay.

Matt: Try not to think about your friend okay?

Melody: Huh? Your right. Matt there's something I've never really been able to tell you. Because when you told me you returned the real world but after you left I got Flash backs of the past when we were together. The first one I saw was the one of that night when you found me. It wasn't a sad look you gave me it was look that meant I love you to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you back. *Matt smiles at her* And I want you by my side forever.

Matt: Huh?

Melody: But since I didn't age in the four years that I was in the Digital world that means I'm four years younger than you.

Matt: No your not.

Melody: I know that by heart I'm the same age as you but sometimes I think of my self of still a kid.

Matt: No your not you may have the features of a middle school girl but your still the same Melody I love on the inside.

Melody: I'm not really sure if I'll ever age.

Cattiymon: Melody quit doubting yourself. *Jumps out of her arms and lands in front of her and looks at her with angry eyes* If you're the Melody Matt knows you are on the inside then you're the same on the outside you just have to believe in yourself.

Melody: Thanks Cattiymon you two Matt.

Matt: Huh? *A Car drives by crazily and he pulls Melody to him and the car drives past them almost hitting them* That was a close one.

Melody: Thanks again people should learn how to drive.

Matt: Yeah.

Melody: Come on let's go. *She takes his hand and they continue to walk*

Later…………………………………………

Matt: I'm happy you told me your feelings so we're equal.

Melody: yeah I'll see you tomorrow okay? *Kisses him on his cheek and goes into Kari's home*

Mean While………………………………………

Tai: He gets the best Digimon and the girl that sucks.

Kari: Your just jealous Tai.

Tai: I am not!

Melody: Sounds like it to me. *Enters the room and sits down on the bed Kari made for her*

Cattiymon: Gatomon let's play!

Gatomon: Its time to sleep.

Cattiymon: What about you Melody?

Melody: You just love playing don't you?

Cattiymon: Yup!

Melody: *Throws a pillow at her* Just go to sleep.

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 3

"Friendships count more than anything!!!"

Melody: *Bounces the ball on her knees* We have a game today Davis so don't slack off.

Davis: I don't plan to.

Melody: whatever you say.

T.K: Hey Guys sorry we're late.

Melody: Hey T.K Hey Kari. T.K where's Matt?

T.K: He said he might be late but he'll be here soon.

Melody: Okay. Davis let's go warm up.

Yolei: Cool we get to see the legendary Soccer Star play on her favorite Team.

Kari: But don't forget who she's play against.

Tai: Yeah she's playing that Ken kid.

Cody: He'll be trouble since he's also the Digimon Emperor.

Sora: I believe she can beat him.

On The Field………………………………

Melody: Ha! *Kicks the ball into the goal multiple times*

Davis: That's enough I can't keep up.

Melody: If you can't keep up with me then you'll catch up to Ken.

Davis: Huh? If we can make it close I'll be a living legend.

Melody: Don't you mean I'll be one? Since I am the leader of the team.

Davis: You haven't made captain yet.

Melody: That's because the team doesn't think I'm cut out to be captain I'll show them today!

Davis: How are you going to do that?

Melody: With skill and my friends cheering me on.

Davis: Don't you mean your Boyfriend cheering you on?

Melody: Yes.

Davis: *Sighs* Okay Lets start again.

Melody: *Kicks some more balls into the Goal with no sweat and then the girls start to go wild and Melody looks over to see Matt walk down and sit by T.K* (He made it.)

Girl: What's Matt from the band doing here?

Other Girl: I don't know but he seems to be staring at someone. *They look at Melody who waves at Matt and he smiles at her* Are they together or something?

Girl: I don't know but I hope not because he's so cute!

Melody: (My Lucky Charm is here)

Coach: Now let's have a nice clean game Melody I'll leave the goaling to you?

Melody: Right if anyone gets the ball they pass it to me.

Coach: Now put them there. *They all put a hand in and they all say the name of the team*

Later……………………………………

Melody: *Kicks the ball into the goal multiple times and the other team loses track of her and then the teams get a rest and Melody talks with the gang* I think I'm getting better?

Matt: Your even better then you were Four years ago.

Davis: Hmp.

Tai: Hmm? What's your problem?

Davis: She's hitting the record and I'm just her lap dog.

Melody: You know that's not true.

Kari: Davis your acting just like a big Baby.

Davis: Huh? (Kari hates me.)

Yolei: Ken's still not here.

T.K: He might not even show up.

Melody: Even if he does don't worry about me I'll be fine.

Matt: *Puts a hand on her shoulder* Explain how exactly you haven't been yourself lately.

Melody: Just you wait I'll kick his butt then I'm going to ask him why he's the Digimon Emperor.

Girls: Its Ken!!!!

Girl: Wow two celebrities!

Other Girl: First Matt then Ken wow!!!!!!!

Melody: There he is now. *Looks up at Ken who gives her an evil eye and she returns it with the same look*

Ken: (She might have evil in her anyway since she can turn into a Digimon.)

Melody: (I'm ready for him!)

The Second Part Begins…………………………………………

Voice: Appearing in the second Part is Ken the Rocket against the Co-Captain Melody.

Melody: After I beat your going to tell me what happened.

Ken: Oh you think so?

Melody: I know so you see the score I'm going beat you.

Ken: *Looks over at her friends and his eyes stop at Matt* I see you have your Friends here.

Melody: They're the reason I'm going to beat you. *The Whistle goes off and she kicks the ball* Ha! *Ken and her Fight over the ball many times*

Ken: You think you can beat me here you can't even beat me in the Digital World.

Melody: That's where your wrong! *Kicks the Ball the Davis and runs toward the Goal* Kick it back Davis!

Davis: Right! *Kicks the ball toward her and she kicks it up into the air and then jumps for it and kicks it into the goal and the buzzard goes off*

Melody: *lands on the ground and looks over at Ken who has an Evil Smile on his Face* (I won't let you psych me out!) *The Team Runs over to her and surrounds her and she enjoys the attention and then she walks over to Ken when the Team leaves her* Tell me the truth now.

Ken: What truth? I became just like Sam. I became the Genius my parents wanted me to be that's all. *Starts off and then stops* Can you keep up Meme?

Melody: (That name?) Ken? (Maybe my Ken is still with me?) *He Laughs and continues to walk off and Matt and the others run up to her and Matt sees a Scared look on her face*

Matt: Melody?

Melody: My sweet Ken is gone forever.

Davis: Huh?

Kari: Oh.

Tai: hmm.

Yolei: You didn't get his autograph!

Cody: He's the enemy Yolei.

Melody: I don't believe that. I just don't he called me by my nickname he gave me that was easier to say. I'm going to confront him again but this time when he's the Digimon Emperor. I might be able to reach him!

Matt: *His Digivice activates* Gabumon?

Melody: Huh? *Her Digivice activates too* What? Cattiymon is here why is my Digivice going off?

Tai: You remember the bond you have with Matt and Gabumon?

Melody: Yeah why?

Tai: That's why.

Melody: Let's go Gabumon needs our help.

Later………………………………………………

Melody: Digi-Port open!!!!! *Everyone disappears into the digital world including Matt and when they appear Melody drops her Digivice and when she reaches down to pick it up she sees Gabumon under her foot* Ah! *She gets off of him and Matt runs over to Gabumon*

Gabumon: Matt Melody.

Matt: What happened?

Gabumon: It was the Digimon Emperor.

Melody: Ken that was fast! *She gets up and looks at Ken*

Ken: Ha, Ha, Ha! Show me your Digimon Form Melody!

Melody: What?

Matt: Don't do it, it must be a trick! *he says while down by Gabumon*

Melody: If it's the only way to reach Ken I have to.

Matt: No.

Davis: Then Veemon and I will take care of him!

Veemon: Right! Veemon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and Flamedramon stands there* Flamedramon The Fire of Courage!!

Cody: Us too Armordilomon!

Armordilomon: Right Cody! Armordilomon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and Digmon stands there* Digmon the drill of Power!!

Yolei: Hawkmon!

Hawkmon: Right! Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and Halsemon stands there* Halsemon the wings of Love!!!!

Melody: Cattiymon its time to shed some Angel light on this subject!

Cattiymon: Right! Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light flashes and Angelwomon floats there* Angelwomon the Angel of Friendship!!!

Ken: I have no use for you Digimon! I only want Melody!

Davis: You have to go through us first!

Flamedramon: Right!

Yolei: Us too!

Halsemon: Yeah!

Cody: Don't forget us!

Digmon: Roger!

Patamon: If only we could Digivolve.

Gatomon: Yeah.

Kari: Huh? My Digivice there's a Digi-egg somewhere near by.

Melody: Matt, T.K, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon get Gabumon out of here and find that egg!

Matt: We won't leave you.

Melody: Go leave this up to the Digimon who can Digivolve.

Matt: But?

Melody: Go now!

T.K: Come on Matt. *the Three of them and their Digimon run off and Melody Begins to glow*

Cody: what's that light?

Yolei: that's the same light I saw that day.

Davis: Yeah that one that lit the whole sky.

Melody: *A Tear runs down her cheek* You want my Digimon Form You Got it!!!! *Changes into her Digimon Form* Lovamon!!

Ken: Ha, Ha, Ha! You fell for it!!

Mean while………………………………

Kari: the Digi-eggs have the crests of Hope and light on them

Matt: Pull them up now we have to get back to Melody.

T.K: Okay. *They Pull the Digi-eggs up and Gatomon and Patamon start to Digivolve*

Gatomon: Gatomon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and a new Digimon Stands in Gatomon's Place* Nefertimon the Angel Of Light!!!!

Patamon: Patamon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and a new digimon stands there too* Pegasusmon Flying Hope!!!! Let's go T.K!

Nefertimon: Us too Kari.

Both: Okay!

T.K: Matt you and Gabumon get on.

Matt: Okay.

Pegasusmon: Hold on tightly!

Nefertimon: Yes!

Mean While………………………………………

Lovamon: Hurricane Winds!!!

Ken: Its useless!

Lovamon: Oh no.

Pegasusmon: Star Shower!!!

Nefertimon: Rosetta Stones!!!

Ken: What?

Melody: *Returns to her human form and falls to the ground and Matt runs over to her* What hit me?

Matt: Melody.

Melody: *He helps her up* Thanks who are they? *Speaks of Nefertimon and Pegasusmon*

Matt: Patamon and Gatomon.

Melody: Wow!

Kari: T.K Together!

T.K: Right!

Nefertimon: Ready Pegasusmon?

Pegasusmon: Always!

Both: Golden Noose! Huh?

Kari: Look the Control Spire!

Melody: Angelwomon hit that down and Gabumon and I will take care of Ken!

Angelwomon: Right! Holy Arrow!!! *Fires her arrow and it hits the Control Spire and it falls to the ground*

Melody: Matt now. *He holds up his Digivice and takes her hand*

Gabumon: Gabumon Warp DNA Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and Gabumon enters Melody's body and a Fox Digimon floats There* LaFoxymon!

Matt: We Did it!

Ken: What?

Melody: (Ken what happened to you, you were always nice but now your heart has turned evil)

LaFoxymon: Be Purified by the Light! Holy Saber!!!! *Fires an arrow and misses Ken*

Ken: Retreat! I'll defeat you some other day!

Melody: After him!

Gabumon: Melody no we stopped him for now that's all that counts.

Melody: Oh okay. *LaFoxymon lands on the ground and they return to normal and Melody starts to fall backwards but Matt catches her* I haven't done that in a while.

Matt: Your telling me.

Gabumon: I think I'll take my nap right here. *Plops on the ground*

Kari: Gabumon. *Laughs and Nefertimon returns to normal next to Kari and Pegasusmon returns to being Patamon by T.K* By the Way Tai has a complaint Matt.

Matt: A Complaint?

Gatomon: He says that you get the cool Digimon and the girl.

Gabumon: Tai thinks I'm cool?

Melody: Most of all he thinks I'm some kind of prize.

Matt: I guess I'm just lucky. *Stands up and help Melody up and he holds her to him so she doesn't fall*

Melody: I wouldn't call it luck.

Matt: hmm.

Melody: What?

Matt: what is Ken's reason to be in the Digital world?

Melody: Actually I know that part too. You see I was watching him on the day his Digivice first appeared his big brother thought it was his so he took it of course I knew exactly what it was because I'd seen a Digivice before it started out like the others but now I guess its Changed.

Voice: Your Very right Melody.

Melody: huh?

Voice: Over here.

Melody: *Looks over to see a worm on the ground* You!

Worm: I'm not here to hurt you.

Melody: Explain what you want then.

Worm: I am Wormmon and I know you know me as ken's partner but we all want the same thing.

Melody: What is that Wormmon?

Wormmon: We want the old Ken Back.

Melody: Wormmon are you Ken's Digimon?

Wormmon: Yes. You see Ken wasn't always evil he is just being controlled by the Dark Spore in him.

Melody: what you mean that dark Spore that went inside of him many years ago was what turned him bad?

Wormmon: Yes. I just want my Ken back.

Melody: I think I know how you feel because I want the real Ken back too. (I'd feel Bad if any of my Friends turned as bad as him. Tai.)

Flash Back…………………………………………

Tai: We're a Team Melody!

Melody's Voice: Sora.

Light Flashes

Sora: My name is Sora nice to meet you.

Melody's Voice: Matt.

Light Flashes

Matt: *The Vision of the first day they met* My name is Matt we're going to help you okay?

Melody's Voice: Izzy.

Izzy: Prodigies!

Melody's Voice: Mimi.

Light Flashes

Mimi: I don't ant to fight!

Melody's Voice: Joe.

Light Flashes

Joe: We need to watch our backs.

Melody's Voice: T.K.

Light Flashes

T.K: We've got to!

Melody's Voice: Kari.

Light Flashes

Kari: Yeah.

Melody's Voice: Davis.

Light Flashes

Davis: You want courage? I'll give you courage!

Melody's Voice: Yolei.

Light Flashes

Yolei: Yes 100%!

Melody's Voice: Cody.

Light Flashes

Cody: I'm Cody Nice to meet you.

Melody's Voice: All the Digimon.

Light Flashes

Digimon: Yeah!

Melody's Voice: Ken.

Light Flashes

Ken: Can you keep up Meme?

Melody's Voice: I can't let anyone down!

In The Present……………………………………

Matt: Huh? Snap out of it Melody!

Melody: What? Oh sorry.

Wormmon: Please help me save Ken.

Melody: I know I'm going to steal your Line Yolei but yes 100%!

Yolei: Huh? That is my line.

Melody: Ha, Ha, Ha!

Matt: (She's fine.)

Gabumon: I'll take care of this part of the Digital World so leave the Protecting up to me.

Melody: Wormmon you'd better get back to Ken before he knows your gone.

Wormmon: That's okay he's gone home for the day.

Melody: Its time we return too.

Matt: Then let's get going. *They work their way back to the TV* Wasn't the TV here?

Yolei: Yeah it was but its gone?

Kari: It must not be time to return home yet.

Melody: But we came for the Digi-eggs and we found them so why can't we go home?

Matt: Hmm. Its very strange that even though we found the eggs we still can't leave but I think there is a third egg.

Melody: I don't get it. Huh?

Voice: Those People you see in front of you aren't your friends fight them before they start hurting you.

Melody: Huh? *Her eyes go black*

Kari: There must be some reason what do you think Melody? *everyone looks at her and she just stares at the ground* Melody?

Melody: *Mumbles* Who cares I don't I only know one thing that you guys aren't my real friends! *Starts to glow and everyone runs away from her and she shows her Digimon Form and they see a Dark Spiral on her*

Davis: Who's that?

Kari: That's Melody's Digimon form. Lovamon. Ah! *Ducks when Melody Fires an Attack toward her* what's wrong with her?

Voice: Ha, Ha, Ha! The Spiral I placed on her is Kicking in.

Davis: Its Ken!

Matt: What did you do to Melody?

Ken: Look yourself I just made her stronger I also made her my slave! Attack them Lovamon!

Lovamon: Diamond Storm!!!!

In Melody's Head…………………………………

Melody: Where am I? Huh? That's Matt when he was a kid.

In The Vision…………………………………………

Matt: Don't worry I'll protect you.

Light Flashes

Matt: *Plays his harmonica*

Light Flashes

Matt: Melody I love you and I'll always protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you.

Melody's Voice: He always had a way of showing that he'd protect me by actually doing it.

Light Flashes

Melody's Voice: I have many friends. Tai.

Tai: Hey Melody.

Melody's Voice: Sora.

Light Flashes

Sora: My name is Sora nice to meet you.

Melody's Voice: Matt.

Light Flashes

Matt: *The Vision of the first day they met* My name is Matt we're going to help you okay?

Melody's Voice: Izzy.

Izzy: Prodigies!

Melody's Voice: Mimi.

Light Flashes

Mimi: I don't want to fight!

Melody's Voice: Joe.

Light Flashes

Joe: We need to watch our backs.

Melody's Voice: T.K.

Light Flashes

T.K: We've got to!

Melody's Voice: Kari.

Light Flashes

Kari: Yeah.

Melody's Voice: Davis.

Light Flashes

Davis: You want courage? I'll give you courage!

Melody's Voice: Yolei.

Light Flashes

Yolei: Yes 100%!

Melody's Voice: Cody.

Light Flashes

Cody: I'm Cody Nice to meet you.

Melody's Voice: I've always had friends and just because I'm sometimes afraid that I'll lose one of them doesn't really mean I will.

In The Present……………………………………………

Melody: (I'll always have friends because they are the reason I'm the person I am today.) *Smiles at herself* (No one can take them away from me. Not even the Digimon Emperor.)

Out of Melody's Head………………………………………

Lovamon: *Gets Ready to fire an attack at Kari* Diamond St—

Melody: Get out of my head my friends are what keeps me strong!!!!! *Lovamon begins to glow again and the Spiral Brakes and Melody returns to normal and she starts to fall forward but Matt runs over and catches her* Matt?

Matt: She's back to normal. *holds her close and he whispers in her ear* I was so worried about you, you didn't respond when I said your name. *He gets up and helps Melody up and she turns to look at Ken who has a furious look on his face*

Melody: My Friends are the most important thing in my life and you go and use them as my weakness I don't care if you're my past friend no one does that! *She starts to glow and Lovamon appears*

Davis: What's happening now?

T.K: She hates when her friends are used. Or when she is used to hurt her friends.

Lovamon: Lovamon Warp Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and a Rose Girl Stands there* Rosemon! Ha!

Davis: Rosemon?

Kari: Matt calm her down.

Gatomon: Rosemon where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah! Rosemon the Rose Digimon. You don't want to get near her when she's angry she'll use her Rope of Thorns and knock you out.

Rosemon: Rose Of Thorns!!!! *Throws a Whip of Thorns toward Ken* Friendships Count the Most!

Ken: What? *He jumps and it misses him*

Matt: *Runs over to her and stands beneath her* Melody!

Rosemon: Huh? *her Thorn Rope disappears and she falls back and returns to normal in the air and Matt catches her*

Kari: What did she mean by Friendships count the most?

Yolei: Maybe she was trying to reach Ken the real Ken.

Davis: Speaking of the Jerk he's getting away.

Ken: Farwell until the next time I have a chance to kill you all. *Disappears into Darkness and the only thing they see is Wormmon who has a worried look on his worm face*

Matt: Melody? *Melody lays there in his arms but doesn't move except to breath*

T.K: Looks like she's unconscious just like when she became Rosemon to protect you from Myotismon.

Matt: Yeah. Huh? Look the TV its back.

Yolei: Then lets go home!

Kari: Matt why don't you take Melody with you she's been having strange dreams and Gatomon says she wakes up screaming your name.

Matt: Huh? *Looks at Melody who is in his arms* okay I guess.

Later…………………………………………………

Tai: You mean something happened to Melody?

Kari: She just turned into Rosemon again that's all and Rosemon is the strongest out of all our Digimon.

Tai: Hmp. Matt thinks he's so cool protecting Melody all the time.

Gatomon: Tai your starting to act like him yourself.

Tai: I am not.

Mean While…………………………………………

Matt: *Lays Melody down on the extra bed in the extra room at his house and he watches her* Please wake up soon.

Matt's Dad: Hey Matt who's that?

Matt: *Gets up and walks out of the room* Its Melody. There was an accident in the Digital World and she became Rosemon again.

Matt's Dad: Oh I remember the first time she became Rosemon. She'll be okay right?

Matt: I hope so. I'm going to bed now tell me if she starts screaming or something Kari said she wakes up screaming my name. *Walks to his bedroom* (What is she so scared of that she says my name to comfort her?)

Mean While in Melody's Dream……………………………………………

Melody: *Runs from something* Help! Help me! *Continues to run from Something and then she comes to a cliff and sees Matt who appears in the air* Matt? Matt! *She wakes up and sees she's in someone's room* Where am I?

Salamon: *Yawns* Your at Matt's Apartment its morning.

Melody: Matt's Apartment?

Salamon: Yeah Matt brought you here because Kari says you have nightmares and you wake up saying his name just like you just did.

Melody: (Why do I have that dream and why is Matt in it?) *She slowly gets up and walks and opens the door and she sees Matt and his Dad talking*

Matt's Dad: I sure hope she wakes up soon. By the look on your face I can see your worried. I haven't seen that face since you were a kid and you rescued her.

Matt: Yeah I know. I have to go to the studio soon and she's not awake yet I wonder if she's okay. Huh? *Looks up and sees Melody in the doorway of the third bedroom and he gets up and walks over to her* You okay?

Melody: Yeah. Salamon told me that you brought me here. Hey Dad.

Matt's Dad: Huh? I didn't think you remembered that you used to call me that.

Melody: No if it wasn't for kindness I wouldn't be here today. *Smiles at him*

Matt's Dad: I have to get to the TV Station so I'll see you two later. *Gets up and walks out the Door closing the door behind him and Matt puts his arms around her*

Matt: You worried me.

Melody: *Lays her head on his chest and she grips his shirt and he hugs her tighter* I'm sorry.

Matt: You know what happens when you use Rosemon in Battle.

Melody: Yeah I know. (The Memory is Clear now the last time I turned into Rosemon was to protect Matt and T.K)

Flash Back……………………………………………

Myotismon: You kids just get out of my way. *Throws an attack toward Matt and T.K and Rosemon appears and takes the damage and when the smoke clears up she returns an Attack* What? *Dodges her Attack*

Rosemon: I won't allow you to hurt T.K or Matt! *Her Sword appears Decorated with Thorns and a Rose on the hand part* Even if I have to die trying to protect them! *Flies Toward Myotismon and a sword appears in his hands and he holds it up to protect himself*

Matt: huh? *Looks around for Melody and realizes that Rosemon is Melody* No Melody!!!

Rosemon: *A Tear rolls down her cheek* I Have to do this! To Protect all my Friends! Its my Fate to Fight for the ones I care about!!!!

In the Present…………………………………………

Melody: I'm afraid of losing you Matt that's what my Dreams have been about.

Matt: I know. Kari said you wake up screaming my name. I don't want to lose you either.

Melody: My friends are what makes me strong and its you who controls my Digimon Forms.

Matt: huh? So that's how why you always stopped fighting when you heard my Voice.

Salamon: Its also her love for you that controls herself from not accidentally attacking you.

Matt: *Sees Salamon below them and he releases Melody a little and he reaches down and kisses her on her cheek* I have to get to the Studio why don't you rest today I'll call and tell T.K that you can't go to the Digital World.

Melody: huh? But if I don't go and something happens then what?

Matt: I'll tell him to contact you if anything happens.

Melody: Okay. *She reaches up and Kisses Matt on the Cheek and he lets go of her and she lets go of his shirt and she goes back into the room and Matt leaves*

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 4

"Ghost of a Chance!!"

Melody: *Kicks the ball and it goes the wrong way and Matt catches it* Hey Matt. *Runs over and he smiles at her* What?

Matt: I see that Sora finally gave you some of her clothes.

Melody: Yeah. I think their a little to big though. *Examines herself and Matt walks over to her and Hugs her*

Matt: I don't think so.

Melody: You do remember what tomorrow is don't you?

Matt: Yes I do it's the Digi-Destined Victory Anniversary.

Melody: you better remember because it was Metal Garurumon, War Greymon, and Lovamon who beat Mega Myotismon.

Matt: No everyone helped they passes the ball and you kicked it into his Beast Face.

Melody: Yeah and then everyone released the finale Blow by throwing our Best attacks at him.

Matt: We had fun back then why don't you invite the newer Digi-Destined to come.

Melody: Okay I'll see you later. *She runs off and Waves at him and he Waves back*

Later……………………………………………

Yolei: So where are we going tomorrow?

T.K: We can't go to Digital World Tomorrow anyway.

Davis: Why?

T.K: We have plans.

Davis: Plans?

Kari: He means plans with Melody and me.

Melody: Yeah.

Davis: Huh? You mean you three have a Date?

Melody: Its not a Date Davis it's the Digi-Destined Anniversary.

Kari: Of When We Older Digi-Destined Beat Mega Myotismon.

Melody: Yeah. You three are welcome to come if you'd like.

Yolei: Cool.

Cody: I'm in.

Davis: As long as its not a Date.

Kari: Its not a Date.

Davis: Well if Kari says its not then I'm in.

Melody: Why the change of idea?

Davis: Um?

Melody: *Laughs* Come on let's all go home.

Later……………………………………………………

Melody: *Walks in and no one is home* hmm. Maybe I should make Dad and Matt Dinner for when they get home. *Heads to the Kitchen and looks in the Fridge* hmm. Let's see I think I could make something out of this.

Salamon: What are you doing Melody?

Melody: I'm going to make something for the guys. *Smiles at herself and gets started*

Later…………………………………………………

Melody: All Done. *Door opens and someone comes in*

Matt's Dad: Mm. Something smells good.

Melody: Oh hey. *Places the Dinner on table* When's Matt getting home? *The Door Opens again and Matt walks in* oh Hey Matt.

Matt: That looks good.

Melody: I made it. I thought that if I was welcome to I'd stay here and help you Guys out since you two make such a mess.

Dad: Oh yeah sorry about that. Anyway your welcome to stay if you'd like. We could use a Girl around the house and Matt won't have to cook all the time.

Melody: Thanks well dig in you two.

Matt: Thanks but what about you?

Melody: I already ate I'm making Lunches for everyone I told them to leave the Lunches to me and they all gave me a big A-Okay.

Matt: Okay.

Dad: So I'm guessing tomorrow is the Anniversary?

Both: Yup.

Salamon: We invited the younger Digi-Destined. Its going to be so fun I get to see where everyone beat Mega Myotismon.

Melody: *Dad Sighs* What's wrong with you?

Dad: Its my staff they've quit every five minutes saying they see a ghost.

Melody: Ghost? (It Can't be!) it could be Myotismon's Ghost.

Matt: I doubt it he'd haunt us instead of the TV Station.

Melody: Hmm. Does it say anything?

Dad: Yeah it says something that makes no sense I have no excuse for it.

Melody: *Looks at Matt* I think we should check it out tomorrow.

Matt: Right.

Later The Next Day…………………………………………………

Kari: You see there was a fierce battle against the Digi-Destined and Myotismon we're lucky we came out as the Victors

T.K: Yeah we are.

Davis: I don't understand how did we become Digi-Destined?

Cody: Yeah how did we end up being the Digi-Destined?

Melody: Maybe during our Battle with Myotismon you all were involved somehow.

Yolei: I don't remember.

Melody: Hmm. Kari, T.K and I first saw the Digimon eight years ago.

T.K: Yeah you fell from the sky. And I saw the fight.

Kari: I was the closest to the battle.

Yolei: I remember now I was one of the ones who watched the Battle with that Digimon on the Internet.

Davis: and I was being held by the Bakumon.

Melody: What about you Cody?

Cody: Well there was that time four years ago when Gorillamon was climbing the Iffile Tower.

Melody: Four years ago? That was when we defeat Mega Myotismon.

Yolei: Four Years ago I also saw the Sky Light up it was so Beautiful it looked like an Angel as in the Sky.

Melody: An Angel?

Yolei: Yeah but she looked like she had ears and a Tail too.

Melody: Then What you saw was LaFoxymon returning the world to its normal state.

Yolei: What you mean that was you?

T.K: Yeah after Melody saw the Destruction she used her strongest Attack.

Flash Back……………………………………………………

Melody: I'm going to purify the world of all the Evil Digimon so wish me luck. *Changes into LaFoxymon and she rises off the Ground* Heart Arrow!!!! *Light Comes out of her body and it spreads all over the World and when the World returns to normal she floats down to the ground in front of Matt and she returns to normal and falls back into Matt's Arms*

In the Present……………………………………………………………………..

Melody: So all of us were involved in the Digital World somehow.

Tai: Nice Story you three!

Melody: Look the gangs here. *The six of them walk up to the gang and say hi and Matt puts an Arm around her*

Davis: Hey everyone.

Yolei: you must be Mimi?

Mimi: Yeah that's me.

Kari: Its been awhile since everyone was together.

Melody: Yeah it has.

Izzy: So how are you doing Cody?

Cody: I'm doing good why?

Izzy: Just wondering.

Joe: I'm glad I could get out of class for this.

Tai: The only ones we're missing are the Digimon.

Matt: I wonder if the gangs having a Group Reunion too.

Melody: I contacted Gabumon and he said he'll try getting everyone together.

Gatomon: Maybe we can go visit them today too.

Melody: I'm not sure today is a no Ken day so we can't.

Salamon: hmm. So tell us about your Battles everyone.

Sora: Why not we all split up first so all you younger ones can hear a story from all of us.

Melody: Great Idea Sora so two older ones each since there's only six of us.

Joe: Izzy and I will be one group.

Mimi: I call Sora!

Tai: I guess I get my sister then.

T.K: so what about Melody and me?

Melody: I'm going to hang out with Mimi and Sora and you Matt can have some Brother time. And Matt no experiments with the food.

Matt: aw.

T.K: She knows you that well doesn't she Bro?

Later……………………………………………

Joe: You see Back then I was afraid of catching the Flu.

Izzy: Actually he was afraid of catching everything.

Cody: I see.

Izzy: I was just busy with getting the facts.

Joe: When we returned to the real world in search of Kari it wasn't easy everywhere we went there was a Digimon we had to fight but Gomamon and Tentomon was with us so they could Digivolve.

Izzy: The Good old days. We had fun with our Digimon Friends.

Cody: Wow I wonder if Uopamon and I will have a strong bond like you two do?

Uopamon: Why wouldn't we Cody?

Cody: I don't know its just…………… What if we were In their place? Then What?

Uopamon: I would Digivolve and Protect you Cody.

Cody: Thanks Uopamon.

Izzy: See your Bond is already strong.

Joe: Yeah and you just have to be reliable too.

Cody: So that's why you two have the Crests of Knowledge and Reliability?

Joe: Exactly. No matter how hard the path may be you can always rely on your knowledge to get everyone out of danger.

Cody: I see.

Mean while………………………………………………

Sora: The Tower its been awhile since we've been here.

Yolei: Is it really true that a Digimon leveled it?

Mimi: It sure is Yolei.

Melody: Yeah when we were last here Sora had Biyomon and Mimi had Palmon and I had all four of then here for me.

Mimi: That's right Melody.

Yolei: What happened?

Mimi: Melody took Charge with her Fate to help us and with my Serenity and Sora's Love for Biyomon we beat that mean Digimon.

Yolei: So that explains why your crests are Fate, Serenity, and Love.

Sora: Yes as long as you love your Digimon and have the Serenity that makes you who you are you'll find your fate one day.

Melody: That's true that's why Poromon will always have your back.

Poromon: That's right Yolei I'll always be here for you because I love you the way you are. Even if your Stubborn sometimes. We'll find our Fate somewhere.

Yolei: Your Right Poromon thanks you three.

Mean While………………………………………………………

Davis: So while I was captured by the Bakumon you two had so much fun?

Kari: Yeah.

Tai: You see if you have courage you'll find the Light that's hidden deep inside Demi-Veemon.

Kari: Yeah.

Gatomon: Do you think Davis understands what their saying?

Demi-Veemon: No not a clue.

Davis: I get it. So if have courage and trust my Friends Demi-Veemon will find his Light?

Kari: Exactly.

Davis: That's so cool.

Later……………………………………………………

Matt: Melody and I told Dad that we would check this place out because he said there was a ghost roaming the Station.

T.K: A Ghost?

Kari: But how?

Davis: I don't get it how could a Ghost be here?

Yolei: If there's a ghost here then I don't want to meet it.

Cody: How could a Ghost be here?

Melody: Huh?

Voice: Me-lo-dy. Ga-to-mo-n

Both: What? *Both Run inside*

Matt: Melody? *Runs in after her*

Kari: Gatomon! *follows Matt and the group follows her*

A Few Minutes Later…………………………………………………

Ghost: Me-lo-dy. Ga-to-mo-n.

Melody: We're here what do you want?

Gatomon: What is it?

Matt: Melody. *Runs into the room and Melody and Gatomon stands in the middle of the room and a Shadow Flies around the room on the walls and floor* What is that?

Ghost: Me-lo-dy. Ga-to-mo-n.

Both: What is it Wizardmon?

Kari: *Gasps* What?

Older Digi-Destined: Huh?

Davis: Melody and Gatomon might need Back up you three better Digivolve.

Cattiymon: No. Wait. I understand what's going on since my Digi-egg was born from his Kindness.

Wizardmon: *Appears in Ghost form* My Old Friends.

Melody: Wizardmon. Why have you called us?

Wizardmon: You new Enemy. You can't fight him how you are now.

Gatomon: What do you mean Wizardmon?

Wizardmon: I mean you can't treat like the enemy. His Kindness is what makes him who he is.

Yolei: Wait that doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken does it?

Wizardmon: Treat him like the person he really is and the Kindness will wake him up. Take this Melody you will have the power to Cleanse the Darkness in him.

Melody: But Kari has the Light Crest.

Wizardmon: Yes but you are the one he knows and cares most about you have to do it. This will also allow Cattiymon who was born from my Data to Digivolve without the Dark power blocking her. Cattiymon. *Cattiymon steps forward* My Data is within you so you are what helps me know what is happening. It is up to you to help Melody cleanse the Digimon Emperor.

Cattiymon: I understand. *Wizardmon fades away and in his place a Crest floats there and it flies to Melody and enters her body and the Symbol of Kindness appears on Melody's Forehead and Melody turns and shows the others and then it fades away*

Melody: Huh?

Kari: Two Crests?

Izzy: Melody has the Strength of two Digi-Destined therefore she controls two Digimon.

Melody: What?

Cattiymon: Until Ken is Freed Wormmon will belong to you Melody.

Melody: What?

Gatomon: Wizardmon!!!

Davis: What was that about?

Tai: When we battled against Myotismon he was going to Destroy Kari and Gatomon but then Wizardmon jumped into the way shielding them and he paid the ultimate price. Kari and Gatomon will never forget what he did for then. But Melody how did you meet Wizardmon?

Melody: You see my Data is also from Wizardmon so he's with me always.

Voice: Goodbye Melody Goodbye Gatomon.

Melody: huh? Wizardmon? (He was the voice in my head I now know that but now since he told us what he needed to he's left. He will always be like a father to me.) Hey guys I know we said we wouldn't go to the Digital World but I'd like to do something for Wizardmon I promised him something when I was in the Digital I told him that one day I would make a Memory Resting Place for him. That no matter how much the Digital World Changes it'll always be the same for the Digi-Destined. Inside we'll put things that we most Cherish. I'll put this in *Wizardmon's Hat appears* It was Wizardmons when he was Destroyed and we defeated Myotismon just before we went to the Digital World it appeared in my hand and I've cherished it because it reminds me of him.

Matt: that's a great idea why don't you open the Portal and we'll all go.

Melody: Huh? *Everyone smiles at her* Okay. *Pulls out her Laptop and opens the Digi-Port* Digi-Port Open!!! *Everyone gets caught in the light and they end up In the Digital World* Let's find a place for it.

Later……………………………………………………………

Melody: Here we go. *Pats the big Rock* Okay I think My Kindness Digimon could help me out are you ready Cattiymon?

Cattiymon: Right! Cattiymon Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and a Lion with Wings appears* Lionessmon!!! I am Lionessmon with the Crest of Kindness I Digivolve to show the Kindness of my Heart. With my Day Side Beam I crush my enemies by using the Sun's rays.

Melody: It Worked and you can fly.

Lionessmon: Yes and it was because of Wizardmon's Kindness that I could.

Melody: Now I want it capitalized and I want it to save in Memory of a good friend and a Hero to us all. Make sure you put Wizardmon's name first.

Lionessmon: Day side Beam!!! How's that Melody?

Melody: Great. Cody Joe its time for Gold Rush and harpoon Torpedo!

Both: Right.

Melody: This area isn't controlled by Ken so your Fine.

Gomamon: Hey Everyone.

Armordilomon: Let's do this Cody.

Cody: Right Digi-Armor Energize!!!!!

Joe: Gomamon you too.

Armordilomon: Armordilomon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Digmon the Drill Of Power!

Gomamon: Gomamon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Ikkakumon!!!

Digmon: Let's do some damage. Gold Rush!!!

Ikkakumon: Right behind you! Harpoon Torpedo!

Melody: Right now its time to throw some Fire on it! Tai Davis your up.

Both: Right!

Veemon: Veemon Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* Flamedramon the Fire of courage!

Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Greymon!

Tai: Show them what your Made of Greymon!

Davis: You too Flamedramon!!!!

Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!

Greymon: Fire Blaster!!!!

Melody: Time to throw some electricity on it Izzy your up.

Izzy: Right Tentomon!

Tentomon: Tentomon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Karbutarimon! Electro Shocker!!!

Izzy: Alright.

Melody: Now for some Grass and Wind Power! Sora Mimi Let's go!

Biyomon: Biyomon!

Palmon: Palmon!

Both: Digivolve to: *Light Flashes*

Birdramon: Birdramon!

Togomon: Togomon!!!

Birdramon: Wind Tornado!

Togomon: Pin Needles!!!!

Melody: Kari T.K Yolei your up!

All Three: Right Digi-Armor Energize!!!

Gatomon: Gatomon!

Patamon: Patamon!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon!

All Three: Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes*

Nefertimon: Nefertimon the Angel of Light!

Pegasusmon: Pegasusmon Flying Hope!

Halsemon: Halsemon the Wings of Love!

Nefertimon: Pegasusmon let's go.

Both: Golden Noose!

Halsemon: Eagles Eye!

Melody: Last but not Least Matt!

Matt: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Garurumon! Wolf Bite!

Melody: Good let's see now. (Wizardmon a good friend and a Hero. For help protecting a fellow Digi-Destined. The Digi-Destined Thank Wizardmon for helping in the Fight to Defeat Myotismon. The Digi-Destined Children include: Melody, Cody, Joe, Tai, Davis, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Kari, T.K, Yolei, and Matt. We put this so we would remember a great Friend and a great partner. I think I'll add a little) *Changes into Lovamon* Diamond Storm!!! *Changes back and sees an added part* (Also we'd like to represent him as a fellow Digi-Destined Partner.) How's that? *Places his hat into the little box while everyone puts something small that they Cherish most and then she puts it under the rock and all the Digimon return to normal* Thank you Wizardmon for all your help.

Matt: *Helps her up and he puts an arm around her waist* Yeah.

Tai: It's time we went home.

Kari: Okay.

Later…………………………………………………………

Melody: hmm. *Sits on the couch hugging a pillow* (I wonder where Wizardmon will go I haven't heard his voice at all. Are you still with me Wizardmon?)

Voice: Melody are you okay?

Melody: Huh? *Looks up from the pillow and sees Salamon on the couch at her feet* Oh it was you Salamon. Yeah I'm fine its just I'm just wondering where Wizardmon will go will his Data be recreated? Or does the Digital have a Digi-Heaven?

Salamon: I don't think so but he'll be reborn once we defeat Ken.

Melody: I'm afraid to fight my friend. *Someone puts their arms around her and hugs her from behind and then she senses who's arms they are and she lays her head on one* Hey Matt.

Matt: Hey don't worry you'll have the younger Digi-destined kids with you.

Melody: I know but what will it do to awaken Ken? *Salamon turns the TV on and the News is on*

Reporter: This just ended the Genius Ken is now missing from his home.

Melody: What? *Looks up at the TV and sees a Picture of Ken*

Reporter: If anyone knows where to find him please contact the Police.

Melody: Ken's missing?

Matt: Is that bad or good?

Melody: *Pulls out her Computer and types "everyone turn your TV's on quickly"* I think I know where he is. He might be in the Digital World.

Matt: Does It make a difference if he's there or not?

Melody: Yes if he's there then he'll do more damage I have to find a way of Contacting Wormmon.

Matt: He's your Digimon too now so just call him to you.

Melody: Your Right. (Wormmon can you hear me?)

Salamon: Hmm?

Voice: I can hear you Melody but how can I?

Melody: I got him. (I just heard that Ken is missing. Is he there?)

Voice: Yes he is.

Melody: He is in the Digital world. I wonder why he would run away to the Digital World. He must have something planned. *Gets up and starts to walk to the Third Bedroom but stops when she starts feeling Light headed and starts to fall back and Since Matt's Back is turned he doesn't see her start to fall* Matt. *She loses her Consciousness and when she regains conscious she feels something holding her hand and she opens her eyes and sees Matt by her bed with his head on the bed and he is asleep and she leans up and Salamon is also asleep but on the end of the bed and with her free hand she puts her hand on Matt's head and lays back down but this time makes sure her head is close to Matt's so she doesn't have another nightmare*

Later…………………………………………………………

Matt: *Plays his harmonica while he sits on the edge of Melody's Bed and soon he feels her moving and when he looks she smiles at him* Hey.

Melody: Morning I guess.

Matt: Actually its noon but close enough.

Melody: *Changes positions so she's sitting on the edge of the bed too and she lays her head on his shoulder* what happened?

Matt: You feinted and as you fell back you said my name and I caught you just in time. You really scared me.

Melody: I'm sorry. I guess I was worried about Wizardmon and Ken and I lost consciousness from worrying. When I woke up earlier you were asleep with your Head on the side of the bed. So I just laid back down.

Matt: Oh. *Puts his arm around her and she leans against him*

Melody: *Lays her head against his Chest and she Smiles* Your heart always speeds up when I'm near you. I like hearing your heart it calms me when I'm scared.

Matt: What are you scared of?

Melody: I had that dream again the one of losing you.

Matt: *Pulls her closer to him and she grips his Shirt again* You won't lose me I promise. *He Leans down so that his cheek rests on her Forehead* I'll never leave your side. You can count on that.

Melody: *Her Digivice goes off and she looks at it* The group calls.

Matt: Yeah. I have to get to the Studio anyway.

Melody: *He starts to leave and she says something* Why don't you try putting me in your band I could be your lead singer. *he Stops and doesn't turn because he knows that she has started Changing*

Matt: Good Idea I'll talk to the guys today. I think they'd like the idea. *He feels her leaning against his back* huh?

Melody: I just want to be with you more that's all plus we could have a lot of fun.

Matt: Yeah I know. *She grips the back of his shirt and he turns his head and sees she's completely dressed and she leans up and Kisses his Cheek*

Melody: I'll see you later.

Matt: Okay. *They both leave and Melody heads toward the School with Salamon in her arms*

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody, who is Lovamon is Shown, Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined plus their Digimon and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 5

"The Four New Armor Digimon and Melody Trapped in the Digital World!!!!!!"

Melody: *Runs into the Computer Lab and smiles at everyone and Yolei puts her hand to her mouth* What?

Yolei: I just love that outfit is that one of the ones you got from Sora?

Melody: I got this one from Mimi what do you think I didn't get Matt's option so I need someone's.

Kari: It looks great Melody.

Yolei: Yeah it does.

T.K: I guess I have to agree with the girls I'm surprised Matt didn't say anything. Hmm.

Kari: Wait don't you remember what today is?

Cody: A Day to go to the Digital World?

Davis: What is today?

T.K: I almost forgot today marks the day of When everyone first Met Melody.

Davis: That doesn't include us does it?

Kari: No what we mean by of when everyone met her was today eight years ago Melody came out of the giant Digi-egg in the Sky.

T.K: That was also the first day fell deep in love with Melody.

Melody: huh? (I'd forgot maybe that was what the look in Matt's eye meant.) Is that the reason why he gave me the same look he gave me Eight years ago?

T.K: Same look?

Melody: Yeah the one that said he'd look after me and protect me.

Kari: oh yeah he said a few days after that day that he would make sure nothing happened to you.

Davis: Can we go now?

Salamon: So Eight years ago was when Melody first used her Powers?

Melody: Yeah it was. It was only a few days later that Matt Promised me he'd look after me until I was strong enough to look after myself.

Patamon: After all that and your still Caught by Matt when you fall.

Yolei: That's cool.

Cody: We should get a move on.

Melody: Your Right. Let's go.

Davis: Finally!!! If everyone's ready let's get this show on the road!! Digi-Port open!!! *Everyone disappears into the Digital World and they end up in a Snow globe like place*

Later………………………………………

Davis: Where are we?

Melody: Look it's the place where all the Guardramon live.

Kari: I wonder if Andromon is around.

Melody: You mean Andromon from four years ago?

Kari: Yes is he still around?

Melody: Huh? We've got company. *Guardramon start attacking them* Everyone get back to the TV. Cattiymon and I will hold them off.

T.K: If you don't come with us and the TV gets destroyed and your stuck here then Matt would kill me.

Melody: I won't get stuck here just go. Let's do this Cattiymon!

Cattiymon: Right! Cattiymon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Lionessmon! Day Side Beam!!!

T.K: Let's go! *Everyone returns to the Real World and as Melody and Lionessmon return to the TV it gets Blown up*

Melody: Oh no.

Lionessmon: Melody get on. *Melody hops on Lionessmon and they fly off*

Mean While……………………………………………

T.K: where is the gate?

Yolei: Didn't you see it was blown up.

Kari: Then that means Melody won't be able to make it back.

T.K: *Hits the table by the window* Matt's going to kill me.

Kari: Huh?

T.K: I told him I'd look after her for him and I failed.

Cody: We'll just have to find away to get to her before Matt finds out.

T.K: The Gate has been Closed up.

Davis: Then we'll have to call for help from the older Digi-Destined.

T.K: Yeah but I can Picture Matt's Face.

Yolei: We got a message from Melody she said "Don't Worry I'm fine. T.K do me a favor and don't freak out. Just Call Matt on the Digivice and tell him the story. I'm sure he'll understand what happened."

T.K: How did she know I was Freaking out?

Kari: Because she grew up with you and Matt she knows you two so well.

Yolei: There's a P.S. She Said: "You All have to find a way to get back here because I found the Digi-eggs."

Cody: She Found them?

Mean While……………………………………………………

Melody: What symbols are on them?

Salamon: Serenity, Reliability, Friendship, and Fate?

Melody: Another Fate? *Walks over and Tries to Pull it up and it doesn't move* What? Let's try the other three. *Pulls all three and none of them come up* Guess none of them are mine. That means They have to belong to one of the others. *Types something into the Computer*

Mean While…………………………………………

Yolei: Look she said: "They don't belong to me. So they must belong to one of you guys. They have Serenity, Reliability, Friendship, and Fate on them."

Kari: She couldn't pull the Fate one up why not?

Yolei: Don't know.

Tai: Hey everyone so what happened to Melody?

Joe: We're all ears.

Sora: Yeah.

Izzy: Let me see. *Yolei lets him sit down and he types to Melody*

Mean While………………………………………………

Melody: Its Izzy. He Says: "Sora, Joe, Tai, and me just got here there's no sign of Matt yet. Are you okay?" *Answers him "Yeah I'm fine."* Huh?

Lionessmon: Melody I need change up I'm not fast enough.

Melody: But if you change then I can't ride on you to get away.

Lionessmon: I'll carry you on my Shoulder but I need the power of Angelwomon to win.

Melody: Oh Fine. If Matt didn't make me swear I wouldn't Fight I would be able to kick everyone's butt. *Cattiymon returns to normal* Digi-Armor Energize!!!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and Angelwomon Floats there* Angelwomon the Angel of Friendship!!!! Holy Arrow!!!

Melody: Huh? Watch out! *Angelwomon dodges the attack that comes out of nowhere and it flies toward Melody*

Garurumon: Wolf Bite!!! *Garurumon runs up to her and Matt jumps down and Garurumon runs toward Andromon who fired the attack at Melody* Wolf Bite!!!!

Matt: I'm glad I made it.

Melody: Where are the others?

Matt: Tai and the younger Digi-Destined should be here soon I came ahead because Garurumon sensed Angelwomon's Digivolution and we knew you were in trouble.

Melody: *She walks closer to him and he puts an arm around her and she lays her head on his chest* I'm glad you did I could have gotten hurt.

Garurumon: Angelwomon Andromon is to strong we have to pull back until the others get here.

Angelwomon: Okay. Huh? *The Attack hits her and she flies into the wall*

Melody: Huh? Angelwomon!

Voice: Angelwomon is getting hurt because you are losing your Focus. Where is the Melody who never gave in when others were hurt? Is the Lost of your Friend Ken Really that important to you? What is his Purpose in your life? You have your Boyfriend and your Digi-Destined Friends but who is Ken to you? Is he just someone who has a Kind heart or is he someone you can rely on? What is your Answer? Was it your Fault Ken became the Digimon Emperor? Who can rely on you, when not even Angelwomon can rely on you?

Melody: Huh? (It was my Fault Ken became the Emperor if it wasn't then Sam would still be alive and Ken would be the Ken I know he is. No everything was meant to happen but why?)

Matt: huh? (What's wrong with Melody?)

Melody: Angelwomon!!!! *She Watches as Angelwomon gets hit multiple times* No.

Voice: Who can rely on you? Rely on you? *The Three words repeat many times in Melody's Head*

Angelwomon's Voice: Melody.

Melody: Huh? *looks up at Angelwomon who can barely move* Angelwomon?

Angelwomon's Voice: There is someone who can rely on you. I can rely on you and so can Wormmon. He wants you and the others to help Ken and Ken may not say it but he's relying on you too. He's relying you to Save him.

Melody: (That's right not only is Ken and Wormmon relying on me but all my friends are too. Matt is also Relying on me to stay Strong.) People can rely on me!!! *The Digi-egg of Reliability rises up off the ground and flies toward Melody and stops in front of her* Huh?

Matt: It stopped in front of you but why?

Melody: I don't know?

Angelwomon's Voice: Take the Digi-egg Melody I'll become stronger and so will you. *Melody Takes the egg and Angelwomon returns to normal and both the egg and Cattiymon and the egg begin to glow*

Melody: Its time to prove that my friends can rely on me! Digi-Armor Energize!!!!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and a new Digimon stands in front of Melody* Leopardmon the Feline of Reliability!!!! I am Leopardmon as Cattiymon I use the Digi-egg of Reliability to Armor Digivolve. With my Tornado Claw I strike my enemies hard.

Matt: Leopardmon?

Melody: time to get it going! Ha, Ha!

Leopardmon: Tornado Claw!!!! *Misses and Andromon attacks and Leopardmon jumps back and Melody gets on her back and she Jumps* Garurumon get his attention!

Garurumon: Right. Wolf Bite!

Melody: *Andromon goes after Garurumon and Melody thrusts out an arm* There's your chance Leopardmon! Get him!

Leopardmon: With Pleasure! Tornado Claw!!!!! *It bounces off Andromon* What it didn't work? Huh? Garurumon!

Melody: Oh no!

Matt: Garurumon get up he's coming!

Melody: *Pulls out the Harmonica Matt gave her for their Digi-Destined Anniversary and she blows into it*

Matt: Huh? *Garurumon gets up at the sound of the Harmonica* It worked?

Melody: *Stops playing the Harmonica* Yahoo! *The Others arrive with Greymon* Hey Everyone! *Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Halsemon Float by Leopardmon while Digmon is Below them by Matt and Garurumon with Tai and Greymon*

Yolei: Whoa who's that?

Melody: Its Cattiymon she Armor Digivolved with the Digi-Egg of Reliability.

Kari: She looks so nice and that Mane of hers is pretty.

Nefertimon: Looks like Andromon isn't finished yet.

T.K: Nefertimon is right we still have a battle ahead.

Melody: Hey T.K I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.

T.K: That's okay. At least Matt understood when I told him.

Matt: Can we talk about this later Andromon is still ready to fight.

Garurumon: That's Right.

Melody: Then take him Down!

Leopardmon: With Pleasure!

Kari: Wait if its Andromon then it must be the one we battled along side when we faced the Dark Masters.

Melody: If it is then we should be able to reach him. Leopardmon take me down. (I'm going to do something stupid once again.) *Gets off of Leopardmon and walks over to Andromon who just stands there* Andromon? Andromon do you know who I am?

Andromon: You enemy of Andromon. But you look familiar. *Picks Melody up and Matt runs over*

Matt: Put her down Andromon!

Andromon: I'm trying to remember. *Melody Changes into Lovamon and he Gasps* Lovamon?

Melody: We Battled together to defeat the Dark Masters don't you remember? Please Remember I know you don't want to hurt any of us. *A Tear runs down her cheek and lands in Andromon's Eye* we battled like Friends and before the Emperor came I visited you many times we had so much fun being together. You helped me Remember who all my Human Friends were. It was because of you that the Digi-Destined Won. You were a good friend just like Ogermon and the other Digimon who helped us.

Andromon: I remember. Lovamon and Matt. Or Should I say Melody and Matt. *Sets Lovamon down who changed back into Melody* Tai, Kari, and T.K I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. *He Brakes the Dark Ring around his Neck* I hope I didn't cause Angelwomon to any harm.

Melody: *Leopardmon returns to normal* No She's fine.

Andromon: I'm glad you helped me realize the truth.

Melody: Just don't scare us again okay?

Andromon: That Control Spire that's the cause for this I'll knock it down for you. *Uses his Attack and Knocks down the Control Spire* There this area should be free from no on I'll stay here and protect the Area.

Melody: We'll call you if we need help.

Andromon: It's a deal okay Lovamon?

Melody: Actually I got as Melody now.

Andromon: Okay.

Matt: We should head back to the TV in the Area we came from.

Melody: Don't tell me we have to walk I've been Running from the Guardramon all this time.

Cody: We can't leave yet!

Yolei: Oh yeah the Digi-Eggs. *Everyone runs over to the Digi-eggs* You said they wouldn't come up when you pulled them but somehow when you knew you could rely on us to come to help you the Egg of Reliability. Hmm.

Davis: Will someone try pulling the eggs out?

Matt: That one has the Crest of Friendship on it I guess I'll try it. *Tries to pull the Egg up and fails* Whew that's tough. Cody you try.

Cody: huh? Okay. *Tries pulling it up and Fails too* Nope its not mine.

Tai: My Turn. *Tries and Fails* Nope.

Yolei: I'm up. *Tries and Fails too and Kari and T.K fail too the only one left is Davis*

Davis: I guess I'll try it. *Tries and Pulls it up* it came up?

Melody: Since I couldn't pull the fate one up Yolei you try.

Yolei: Okay. *tries and pulls the Fate one up* It also came up?

Kari: I guess I'll try the Serenity one. *Tries and Fails* What?

Melody: I don't get it? The Serenity Crest is only for a girl but Kari couldn't pull it up. Huh? *Her Digivice reacts to the Serenity egg and Cody's Digivice reacts to the Reliability egg in her Digivice* The Reliability Egg? *It Floats in front of Cody while the Digi-Egg of Serenity floats in front of Melody* The Digi-egg of Serenity belongs to me?

Cody: Reliability?

Tai: The Digi-Egg transferred to Cody.

Kari: How has Melody been Serenity?

T.K: That's it when she chose to be with Matt her Heart changed and I guess that the Serenity came from her Love for Matt and that might be the Key to Age again.

Melody: What? You mean I Armor Digivolve?

Matt: Well your Digimon side can.

Melody: then let's try it out Davis Yolei you two too.

All Three: Digi-Armor Energize!!! *Hawkmon, Veemon, and Lovamon begin to Digivolve*

Hawkmon: Hawkmon!

Veemon: Veemon!

Lovamon: Lovamon!

All Three: Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes*

Hawkmon: Eaglemon the Wings of Fate!

Veemon: Raidramon the Storm of Friendship!

Lovamon: Renamon the Warrior of Serenity!

Matt: Wow.

Renamon: *Lands on the Ground* Well What do you think?

Matt: Wow.

Renamon: I'm going to take that as you like it.

Raidramon: Davis what do you think?

Eaglemon: And do you like me Yolei?

Renamon: I am Renamon with my Fox Tail inferno I strike my enemies with nine balls of Fire and I look beautiful doing it too.

Raidramon: I am Raidramon as Veemon I use the Digi-Egg of Friendship to Digivolve I attack with my Thunder Raid.

Eaglemon: I am Eaglemon as Hawkmon I use the Digi-egg of Fate to Armor Digivolve. With my Eagle's Eye I hit my enemies hard.

Yolei: Wow You can fly head up now.

Davis: And I have someone to ride on.

Matt: I'm just glad that your stronger Melody.

Renamon: I was strong enough before you've just never seen me in action before.

Kari: I think he's afraid to.

T.K: If I know Matt he enjoys you being a Digimon but he's afraid he'll—

Matt: Uh? I'll just tell you later.

T.K: *Mumbles under Matt's hand*

Tai: Well Davis your officially one of the guys.

Matt: And that means you get to get noogies from us older guys. *Gives Davis a few Noogies*

Davis: Did you hear that I'm one of the guys now.

Demi-Veemon: Davis I have a question you said your one of the guys now does that mean you used to be one of the girls because you never told me about it.

Davis: Does this answer your Question? *Gives Demi-Veemon some Noogies*

Melody: Now you got him started.

Tai: Yeah what's wrong with that?

Melody: *Stands next Matt who has his arm around her* He won't stop.

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody, who is Lovamon is Shown, Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined plus their Digimon and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 6

"The Crests of Kindness and Fate come together!!!!"

Matt: *Stands on stage with a girl in a hat* You can't take nothing for Granted!

Girl: You've got to live life like today!

Matt: I turn around and I see what's behind me!

Girl: I Turn back around and feel your presence near me!

Later………………………………………………

Matt: Good Job Today Melody.

Melody: *Removes the Hat and her hair falls to her back* Whew.

Salamon: You were great Melody but you should tell the others.

Melody: I want to surprise them. *Grabs her bag and picks Salamon up and Kisses Matt on the Cheek* I have to go I'll see you later.

Matt: Okay be careful today.

Melody: Don't worry I will. *Runs out the door and heads down the stairs and heads to the School*

Later…………………………………………………

Melody: Sorry I'm late.

Yolei: Huh? Oh hey Melody did you hear?

Melody: Hear what?

T.K: Matt has a new member in his band it's a girl.

Cody: And she's a great singer too.

Kari: She seems really nice too.

Melody: You don't say.

T.K: Do you know who she is?

Melody: Yes.

Cody: Who is she?

Melody: Can't tell. But Matt wanted me to give you all these. *Hands out tickets* Back stage tickets.

Kari: Wow that's nice.

Melody: Huh? Where's Davis?

Cody: Now that you mention it he hasn't gotten here yet.

Melody: So I'm not the only one who was late.

Davis: *Walks in* What do you mean only one who was late.

Melody: I mean your late that's what.

Kari: Uh T.K am I seeing a repeat of this scene?

T.K: Yeah I think so. *Both Laugh*

Melody: *Crosses her arms* It's time we go anyway come on.

Kari: Okay.

Yolei: So if everyone's ready let's get going!

Melody: Digi-Port Open!!!!!!! *Everyone disappears into the Digital world* Huh? Watch out! Alright Cody we're borrowing the Digi-Egg you got from us. Digi-Armor Ener— Waa! Never Mind Just Run!!! *Runs from the attacks*

T.K: Get them Patamon!

Patamon: Right!

T.K: Digi-Armor Energize!!!!!!

Patamon: Patamon Armor Digivolve to: *light Flashes* Pegasusmon Flying Hope!

Yolei: Hawkmon you too! Digi-Armor Energize!!!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* Eaglemon the Wings of Fate!

Kari: Us Too Gatomon! Digi-Armor Energize!!!

Gatomon: Gatomon Armor Digivolve to: *light Flashes* Nefertimon the Angel of Light!!!!

Melody: A Little Help here please!

Davis: Okay Veemon! Digi-Armor Energize!!!

Veemon: Veemon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Raidramon the Storm of Friendship! Going somewhere? *Lifts Melody and Cattiymon up off the ground by her sweater and jumps and they land off to the side*

Melody: Thanks Davis. Our Turn Cattiymon! Digi-Armor Energize!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Leopardmon the Feline of Reliability!!!!

Melody: Yeah!

Leopardmon: Day Side Beam!!!!! *Misses* I had a clear shot too. Huh? Nefertimon together!

Nefertimon: Right Leopardmon!

Both: Flash Wave!!!!!!!!! *Kari and Melody gasps*

Both: Wow!

Davis: Those two make a great team.

Cody: Your telling me but look at that!

Ken: Ha, Ha, Ha! Come to play with me again I see.

Melody: You!

Ken: huh? *Melody comes Flying at him on Leopardmon and Melody Jumps onto the Digimon he's on and she slaps him* Huh? (She slapped me?)

Melody: Ask me why I did that?

Ken: Uh?

Melody: You call yourself the Digimon Emperor when your just a weak person.

Ken: How dare you call me weak.

Melody: At least the Ken I once knew was Kind and Gentle.

Davis: One Question what's with Melody?

T.K: She did always have a Temper.

Kari: That's the thing I like about her she doesn't know when to give up.

Ken: (That Glow what is it? And why do I feel like I know it?) *The Crest of Kindness reacts when Melody stands there in front of Ken*

Melody: Huh?

Wormmon: Melody that's it. Wormmon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and a new Digimon Floats beside the Digimon Ken and Melody are on* Stingmon!!!!!

Ken: What Wormmon Digivolved?

Melody: Huh? Leopardmon! *Leopardmon flies by and Melody Does a back flip and flies through the air until she reaches Leopardmon* Hmm. Wormmon Digivolved because he knows that who you are is not the real you. And So do I!!!! Stingmon Leopardmon its time we knocked down the Control Spire!

Ken: What?!?!

Melody: *Leopardmon and Stingmon begin to DNA Digivolve* Huh? (I can feel Ken's Heart but is that the Kind Ken's Heart or the Digimon Emperor's Heart?)

Ken: *Watches as the other Digimon return to their in training forms and he gasps* Those little Digimon I've seen them before. They were at the Soccer Game. But that's impossible. How? They're computer Data.

Melody: No Ken they're not just computer Data they're real Creatures and its about time you realized the truth. *Changes into Lovamon and flies over to him and reaches up to his Sunglasses and she pulls them off and they fade out of her hand and the Rest of his Emperor Clothes fades away and he stands there in his normal kid clothes* Ken. Just like I said when you were small. I like you just the way you are. I like your Gentle and Kind self. There's someone in the real world how's been very worried about you. *he takes her out stretched hand and they float toward the TV* I'm Taking Ken Back I'll meet you all at Matt's Studio.

T.K: Okay we'll finish up here huh? *The DNA Digivolution disappears* it failed.

Melody: *Both Ken and Melody return to the Real world but she flies through the Window and he does too* I've made it so we're seen like ghosts.

Ken: I don't understand what are you doing.

Melody: I want to show you something. *They fly to Ken's Home and they fly through the wall and they see Ken's Mom Crying* Look they're worried about you.

Ken: Mom?

Melody: Not only do you hurt yourself but you also hurt others who care about you.

Salamon: that's right Ken.

Melody: *They Jump through Time and they see Sam, His mom, and his dad*

Ken: Sam.

Little Ken: Mama?

Melody: I know she never really talked to you but she always loved you. Do you remember when I first met you? It was in the Park. *They stand in the Park and Little Ken sits on the swing and a Girl walks over to him*

Little Melody: Hey.

Little Ken: Huh? Hello?

Little Melody: What's wrong? You seem kind of sad? *Looks at something in her hand and it begins to glow* (He's the Tenth Digi-Destined!)

Little Ken: my Mama cares more about my brother than me.

Little Melody: I doubt that. Why do you think that?

Little Ken: She never talks to me I think she loves him more. She doesn't even know I'm there.

Little Melody: You don't have to worry about that because your meant for greatness.

Little Ken: Huh? What do you mean?

Little Melody: I mean your Future will be filled with fun you'll have great friends. And another thing I'll also be your friend.

Ken: You somehow knew this would happen but I didn't understand.

Melody: Yes the truth is I did.

Ken: What?

Melody: You see I knew you had Kindness in your heart that is why you're the Digi-Destined of Kindness. *They return to the Present and they stand on Ken's Front Porch and Ken Hesitates to go in* The Truth is I like you just the way you are. Not the Digimon Emperor but my friend. *Smiles at him and knocks on the door and teleports away and Ken stands on the Porch when the door opens his mom hugs him*

Ken: I'm home Mama.

Ken's Mom: Oh Ken Dear!

Melody's Voice: it wasn't your fault that Sam died and there's no reason to search for your heart because its deep within you.

Later…………………………………………………………

Matt: Where have you been?

Melody: Let's just say the Digimon Emperor is finished with.

Matt: T.K told me you took Ken home but why didn't you call?

Melody: Because I was on the Digital Time Path I don't think I get signal on it.

Matt: oh. *Walks over to her and hugs her from behind* I was worried he was hurting you.

Melody: Ken would never hurt me.

Matt: Then explain why you almost got killed by Andromon?

Melody: That was different.

Matt: *Sighs* We go on in awhile so get ready. *Releases her and turns and is about to walk away when he feels Melody leaning up against his Back* Huh? What's wrong with you?

Melody: *Lays her head on his back* Nothing its just I'm afraid.

Matt: Ever since you got that serenity egg you've gotten taller you don't have to reach up to Kiss my cheek.

Melody: Matt that's not what I'm afraid about.

Matt: Huh? What are you afraid of then?

Melody: What if my digimon side never disappears?

Matt: Huh? Why? Why wouldn't it.

Melody: Jenni said that once all of the Dangers in the Digital are gone then my Digimon side will be gone forever. Hat if it doesn't?

Matt: If it doesn't then I'll still Love you.

Melody: huh?

Matt: Because it doesn't matter if your Lovamon or Melody I'll still Love you no matter what.

Melody: Thanks now I have to change so out. *Starts pushing him Playfully and he lets her and when he is out she closes the door* Whew.

Salamon: You always act strange when Matt is around.

Melody: I do not!

Salamon: He is cute but don't you think you two should get close to Kissing?

Melody: Are you crazy?!? (Though its not a bad idea.)

Salamon: Melody?

Melody: What?

Salamon: Why are you all red?

Melody: I'm not red!

Salamon: Whatever you say Melody. *Mumbles* It looks like it to me.

Melody: I've got to get ready anyway.

Later………………………………………………………

Melody: *Puts her hair in her Hat and puts the hat on her head* There I'm ready. *The Door opens and Kari and the others walk in*

Kari: Wow you must be Melina.

Melody: Actually that's my stage name Kari.

Kari: How do you know my name?

Melody: *Looks over to see Davis and Demi-Veemon getting into stuff* Davis stop messing with stuff!

Davis: What?

Tai: *Walks in with the other Digi-Destined* Hey Melody.

Melody: Hey Tai.

Kari: Melody?

Yolei: Now that I look at it she does look like Melody.

Melody: That's because I am. *Walks over and grabs Davis's Ear and pulls him away from the stuff* I said get your hands off.

Davis: That hurts.

Sora: I think I've seen this before.

Izzy: I do believe Melody and Tai used to fight like that and Melody would pull his ear if he didn't listen.

Joe: she did that to all of us.

Melody: I did not.

Mimi: She didn't do it to Sora and me only to the guys.

Davis: Would you like to explain why?

Mimi: They never would listen to her that's why.

Tai: Just remembering it hurts my ears.

Melody: Hmp. At least you all learned.

Matt: Melody we have to go on now.

Melody: Okay. Enjoy the show everyone.

A Few Minutes Later……………………………………

Melody: *Stands there on Stage with her eyes close and Hat on* What is that I see? It has to be Fate that we met. Why do I sense your Presence? My answers must become clear one day.

Matt: You have to look to friendship and courage to find the answer!

Melody: *Opens her eyes and the song officially begins* Light and Hope will help you find the Path!

Matt: It may not always be that way!

Both: You can't take nothing for granted! You've got to live life like today!

Matt: I turn around and see what's behind me! I turn back around and feel your presence behind me!

Melody: Smile at me to brighten my day! Hold me Tight! Because—

Matt: We've got to live life like today! We can't take nothing for granted!

Melody: Life is full of Surprises! Start with Courage!

Matt: Follow with Love!

Melody: Then Friendship!

Matt: And Then Knowledge!

Melody: Next is Reliability!

Matt: And Hope!

Melody: Then Light!

Matt: *They both open their eyes again* Together it's our Fate!

Melody: So Just Turn Around!

Matt: Just Turn Around!

Melody: It's a promise for the future!

Matt: So Just Stand by me.

Both: You can't take nothing for Granted! You've got to live life like today! And Move to the Future!

Melody: So Just Turn around and hold me tight. *The Song trails to a stop and the Crowd goes wild*

Kari: Wow They make one great team! *Whistles*

Davis: Hmm. (Kari digs Rock Stars!)

Demi-Veemon: Why are you smiling Davis?

Davis: No reason.

Yolei: Yahoo Matt Yahoo Melody!

Tai: Uh? Yolei her stage name is Melina.

Yolei: Oh, Yahoo Melina!!!!

Later………………………………………………

Mimi: You were just great Melody!

Melody: Thanks.

Kari: I have to agree.

Yolei: Yeah you rocked.

Melody: Go on. No I mean go on I want to hear more. *All the girls laugh*

Sora: But you were good.

Melody: Thanks. *Someone knocks on the door* Its safe to come in now Boys.

Davis: You girls take so long.

Izzy: That's how girls are Davis.

Kari: But we do need our space once in awhile.

Tai: Easy for you to say.

Sora: There's still one part of her costume she has to take off and that's her hat.

Melody: I'm getting to that right now. *Pulls her hat off and her hair falls to her back and she hears the door open again and Matt walks in to see her hair fall to her back* There.

Matt: (She really does have beautiful hair.)

Yolei: Huh? *Sees Matt staring at Melody and she laughs*

Melody: What's so funny Yolei?

Yolei: Nothing really.

Melody: Well the fans left already so I'm able to escape out of here.

Matt: Actually Melody some fans are hiding at the back door that we use to leave so you might need to put the hat back on.

Melody: Ruin my fun why don't you. *Someone knocks on the door and Davis's sister sticks her head in the door*

Davis: June?

June: hey Davis. Hi Matt. *Smiles at Matt who crossed the room to stand by Melody* Huh? Where's Melina I was hoping to get her autograph since she's famous now.

Davis: June you weren't invited back here what are you doing here?

June: easy I said I was a friend of Matt's and I got in easy.

Davis: *Looks at Matt* What kind of Guards do you have here?

Matt: Not very smart ones I guess.

June: So can I get Melina's Autograph?

Davis: Uh? Melody weren't you the last one to see her?

Melody: Um? Yeah I was I'll go see if she's still in the back. *Laughs nervously and Grabs her Hat without June seeing and heads to the Changing room and closes the door*

A Few Minutes Later………………………………………………………

Melody: *Walks out as Melina* Melody said that someone asked for me?

June: Yeah it was me. *She walks over to Melody* Can I please have your autograph?

Melody: Sure. Your Name?

June: Its June.

Melody: *Signs the Picture of Melody and Matt and the other guys* There you go. *Hands the Picture to June and June goes over to Matt*

June: Can I have yours too?

Matt: Uh? Sure? *Signs the Picture by Melody's* There.

June: Thanks a bunch!

Davis: You got what you wanted now go!

June: Wait what are you doing back here Davis?

Davis: I'm a very good Friend of Matt's and you need to butt out! *Pushes her out of the room and closes the door in her face*

Matt: (that look Melody gave me when June asked for my autograph I didn't like I think I'm going to get killed later.)

T.K: Well we younger Kids have to start the Clean up crew on the Digital World tomorrow so we have to get some sleep.

Melody: Aw More Work but I do enough at Matt's house. Him and Dad have been on the Messy side lately.

Matt: um?

Kari: Yeah we have a big and Long day tomorrow so see you tomorrow everyone.

Later…………………………………………………

Melody: *Makes Dinner for the Guys and Matt starts bugging her* (What Salamon said about Matt and I was weird but she was right.)

Matt: What's up with you?

Melody: Huh? Oh nothing.

Salamon: She's just thinking about what I said today after you left the room.

Melody: Salamon! *Salamon jumps off the counter and runs to the couch and sits and turns the TV on and Melody sighs and Matt puts his arms around her Waist*

Matt: What did she say?

Melody: She said that I act weird around you which isn't true.

Matt: Do you think you act weird?

Melody: Nope.

Matt: Want me to get an extra option on this subject because its easy to call T.K and ask him. *Picks the Phone up*

Melody: Matt. Okay I guess I do sometimes but not always. *Takes the phone from him and puts it in her apron's pocket* And the way Salamon said the last part today it just isn't going to happen.

Matt: Huh? What do you mean?

Melody: She said that we should be getting close to Kissing like a normal Couple and I don't think that's true.

Matt: Huh? (She knows it is true she might just be afraid.) *Walks over and puts his arms around her again* It won't change anything. Even if you are afraid I don't blame you.

Melody: huh? *He Feels her body freeze up*

Matt: What?

Melody: Salamon turn that up!

Salamon: Roger! *Turns the TV volume up*

Reporter: For no reason there is what looks like a Sewer Monster in the Bay. It looks very nasty and there's a horrible smell huh? It seems more Monsters are arriving and Kids are riding on their backs!

Melody: *Turns the Stove off and takes her Apron off and runs to her room and grabs her stuff and Salamon jumps into her arms* I have to go I'll see you later! *Opens the Door and Cattiymon jumps into the Air* Digi-Armor Energize!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Leopardmon the Feline of Sincerity! Let's go Melody! *Melody Jumps off the Rails and Lands on Leopardmon's Back*

Melody: Let's Go!

Later……………………………………………………………

Melody: Everyone we're here!!!!

Nefertimon: Finally you took long enough Leopardmon.

Leopardmon: Melody was to busy flirting with Matt.

Melody: Was not!

Davis: Who cares!

Reporter: Another Girl and a another Monster has appeared.

Melody: *Leopardmon flies over to the Helicopter* They're called Digimon.

Kari: Ah!

Melody: That Raremon needs to go back to where he came from it stinks!

Leopardmon: Its time we cleaned up Melody!

Melody: Angelwomon style!

Leopardmon: Right! *Returns to Cattiymon*

Melody: Digi-Armor Energize!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Angelwomon the Angel of Fate!!!!

Melody: Get Him Angelwomon!

Patamon: Hey Everyone sorry we're late! T.K we're not in the Digital World so let's send Angemon in!

T.K: Get him Patamon!

Patamon: Patamon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and Feathers Fly everywhere* Angemon!!!!

Melody: Now use your Arrow!

T.K: You too Angemon!

Angemon: Right!

Angelwomon: Why don't we release the golden Digi-eggs because we can't do this alone.

Angemon: That's not a bad idea Angelwomon. Let's Do it! Angel Rod!

Angelwomon: Sacred Circle!

Eaglemon: Give your Strength to Angelwomon and Angemon! Eagle's Eye!

Nefertimon: Cat's Eye Beam!

Raidramon: Thunder Flash!!!

Angelwomon: Now Angemon!!! *They turn into small balls and they fly around and then return to their In Training Forms*

Melody: What? *The Digi-Egg Flies to her*

Cattiymon: We released the Golden Digi-eggs so use them on us Veemon get ready.

Davis: What do I do?

Melody: Follow my lead the DNA Digivolution stage will begin once we use them.

Davis: DNA Digivolve with you two?

Melody: I'll explain later Follow my lead!

Davis: Right! *They Face each other and Melody Holds the Digi-Egg out*

Melody: Golden Armor Energize!!!!

Davis: Golden Armor Energize!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon!

Veemon: Veemon!

Both: Golden Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes*

Cattiymon: Rapidmon!

Veemon: Magnamon!

Both: DNA Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* MagnaRapidmon!!!

Melody: Yeah it worked!

Davis: Wow!

MagnaRapidmon: I am MagnaRapidmon with the Golden Digi-Eggs I Digivolve from Cattiymon and Veemon to become Magnamon and Rapidmon then I form MagnaRapidmon. I use my Tri-Force and crush my enemies and I look so good doing it too.

Kari: MagnaRapidmon?

Yolei: That's so cool!

Tokomon: But it took a lot to do it.

T.K You can still help so Digivolve!

Tokomon: Right T.K! Tokomon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Patamon!

T.K: Now Digi-Armor Energize!!!

Patamon: Patamon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Pegasusmon Flying Hope! Nefertimon let's tie him up!

Nefertimon: Right!

Both: Golden Noose!

Melody: Now!

Davis: Yeah!

MagnaRapidmon: Right! Tri-Force Attack!!!!

Kari: Melody your Computer!

Melody: Right! *Holds it Open*

Davis: Digi-Port Open!!!! *The Portal Opens* Now MagnaRapidmon!

MagnaRapidmon: Right! *Throws Raremon into the Portal and returns to normal*

Davis: Huh? Who are you?

Cheribymon: I'm Cheribymon the baby form of Veemon.

Davis: I thought Demi-Veemon was?

Cheribymon: That's the In Training form silly.

Davis: Oh.

Melody: I can guess that your Snowbotamon?

Snowbotamon: That's right Melody but I'm still the cute little friend you love so much.

Melody: Oh.

Kari: Hey that's the baby form of Gatomon.

Gatomon: Cattiymon and I start from the same Baby form but it depends on how they are raised.

Melody: I guess I have to start feeding you marshmallows now don't I?

Snowbotamon: Yup but once I get a nice sleep I'll turn into my In Training form.

Melody: I wonder who you'll be when you do.

Gatomon: Since she's a Cattiymon she'll go to NyroSalamon then into Salamon followed by Cattiymon.

Melody: I understand now thanks Gatomon.

Davis: We better get home My mom must be worried by now.

Melody: Oh I Left the Food Going!

Snowbotamon: then I'll Digivolve until I reach Leopardmon and then I'll fly you home.

Melody: No I'll Walk I need to clear my head anyway. See you all later.

Kari: If you get into Trouble just become Lovamon and Teleport yourself.

Melody: I know see you later.

Later……………………………………………………

Melody: Sorry I'm late.

Dad: Did you see that Battle?

Melody: I didn't see it I was there Dad.

Dad: Oh I see huh? Who's that?

Melody: Oh this is Snowbotamon the baby form of Salamon.

Matt: So she returned to her Baby form because of the DNA Digivolution right?

Melody: You pay very good attention Matt. *Sets Snowbotamon down and gets Four Bowls for the Soup and fills them up and places them on the Table* Eat up.

Snowbotamon: Soup yummy!

Melody: *Sits next to Matt and starts eating*

Matt: So why did Raremon appear here in the Real World.

Melody: Don't Know I think I'll Contact Jenni and ask him. But I'll do that later.

Matt: Oh okay.

Dad: This soup is good. Its better than that stuff I had on that Day you all had the Digi-Destined Reunion. It was Spicy. Did you make it?

Melody: Huh? No I don't put Spicy stuff in foods that's why I put it on the table incase someone wants their stuff hot. Why?

Dad: Because it was super hot and it tasted like Hot sauce and other stuff.

Melody: Matt did you experiment when you and T.K hung out?

Matt: Maybe.

Melody: I told you not to.

Matt: T.K said he was hungry.

Melody: *Sighs* Next time call for Pizza or wait until we have Lunch.

Matt: Sorry. *They continue to eat and Snowbotamon pushes her Bowl to Melody*

Melody: More?

Snowbotamon: I DNA Digivolved today that takes a lot out of you.

Dad: Melody I'm surprised.

Melody: Why?

Dad: Considering you're a Digimon too you don't eat much.

Melody: That's because I'm only half Digimon.

Dad: oh, I see. But your still as Strong as any other Digimon right?

Melody: Yeah actually I'm stronger then War Greymon and Metal Garurumon together to form Omnimon.

Matt: Yeah but they still weren't strong enough to defeat Diaboramon.

Melody: That's why I went in to help.

Matt: I sure hope he doesn't return again it was hard beating him the first time.

Later………………………………………………

Melody: *Falls asleep with Snowbotamon beside her on the bed and Matt leaves the room and closes the door behind him*

Matt: (If she's afraid then I guess we'll wait longer until we reach the actual Kissing Stage.) *Sits next to Dad on the Couch*

Dad: What's up with you?

Matt: Nothing its just……… Since Melody's not really my Sister would it be okay to fall in love with her?

Dad: I don't see why not why do you ask?

Matt: Because she always acts weird when I smile at her.

Dad: She might just like your Smile Son you got that from me your mother just loved my smile when we were kids. She fell in love with my smile but that wasn't the only thing she fell in love with.

Matt: Ever Since she started staying here she's quiet and she only talks to Salamon or you if you ask her something. But when I talk to her she's always so Scared to talk back. She talks to me sometimes I know. But if she talks to me she says she's scared about Losing her friends. And Losing me.

Dad: I see. Well Son she always did say when you were at school that you would protect her and Love her.

Matt: That part I did say. But Lately she's been Depressed. I've asked her why she just mumbles something I can't understand.

Dad: Maybe she's over worked. She has Feinted a few Times.

Matt: Yeah that must be it. But still I'm worried about her.

Dad: How about I get her into T.K.'s School she can be with the other Kids and maybe she'll grow out of the Depression.

Matt: She said she doesn't want to go to school she said she likes walking around the City during the day. I'll stay home tomorrow and have her sleep.

Dad: Okay I can take tomorrow off too if you want me too.

Matt: No you go to work dad we'll be fine.

Dad: Okay.

Later The Next Day………………………………………………………

Melody: *Yawns and gets Dressed and walks out and NyroSalamon walks out and lays on the couch and Melody sits down by Matt* aren't you supposed to be at the Studio?

Matt: I told the Guys to take today off.

Melody: Oh Want me to make something to eat?

Matt: No Dad Left something for me you should take today off too.

Melody: Huh? Why?

NyroSalamon: *She lifts her Head up from the other side of the couch and looks at something on the Balcony* Look its Wormmon.

Melody: *Looks over to See Wormmon on the Balcony and Matt and Melody walk over and Melody opens the Door and Wormmon jumps into her Arms* What's wrong with you?

Wormmon: Its Ken he won't wake up he's having a nightmare and he won't wake up.

Melody: Huh? What do you mean?

Wormmon: When we got back he fell asleep on his bed and didn't get up for awhile and then when I tried to wake him he Mumbled your name and he was rolling back and forth I thought something was wrong so I used the Connection between You and Ken to find you.

Melody: So if Ken's having a bad dream he'll get over it.

Wormmon: I don't think it's a nightmare I think it's a vision he also mumbled "I've got to find my Heart." I don't understand it.

Melody: What he thinks he lost his heart?

Wormmon: and he mumbles his big Brother's name too.

Melody: Matt I have to go to Ken's I'll be back later. *Turns and runs out the door and NyroSalamon jumps into her Backpack that she picks up on the way out of the house*

Later…………………………………………………

Melody: *Knocks on Ken's Door and his mom Answers* Hi I heard on the news that Ken was Back home so I wanted to see if he was alright.

Ken's Mom: Oh he hasn't been himself lately. Do you want to see him?

Melody: Yeah I brought him a Welcome home Gift.

Ken's Mom: That was nice go on back he's in his room. *Melody Walks to Ken's Room and closes the door behind her*

Wormmon: Ken I brought Melody.

Melody: Ken What's wrong?

Ken: Ah! *Cries while Sleeping*

Melody: *Climbs up the Ladder and puts her hands on each side of Ken's Head* I'm going to clean his Bad Memories. Mind Sweep! *Uses the Attack after she changes into Lovamon and Ken Calms down* Now its time to talk to him. Ken you have your heart with you. Its always deep inside you. Remember the Kindness and Gentle Ken I know and Care about. *Ken slowly opens his eyes and sees Melody who turned back into her Normal Self and she smiles at him* Your awake Wormmon was worried.

Ken: Wormmon? What happened to Wormmon? *Wormmon Climbs up Melody's Back and he sits next to Ken on the Bed* Wormmon I thought I lost you.

Wormmon: You'll never lose me Ken I'm your Friend Remember?

Ken: Yes you're my Best Friend. So is Melody.

Melody: *Climbs down the Ladder and picks her Bag back up which she laid on the Ground* Your okay now so I guess I have to go. Please Ken Join the Digi-Destined. *Walks out of the room and stops when she sees his mom in the hall* He's awake so you don't have to worry.

Ken's Mom: When Ken got home he said that a very good friend of his brought him home was that you?

Melody: Yeah it was I knew you and his Dad was worried about him so I brought him back.

Ken's Mom: Thank you so much Melody we're very Happy he's home.

Melody: Your Welcome I'm leaving now so I'll see you the next time I visit.

Ken's Mom: Okay Dear. Thanks again.

Later……………………………………

Melody: I'm glad Ken's better now. *Slowly Walks home and soon She hears something behind her and she turns a corner and heads down an Ally and Confronts the Thing or Person*

NyroSalamon: He's a Digimon Melody!

Melody: I kind of Figured. Its time NyroSalamon!

NyroSalamon: NyroSalamon Warp Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* Cattiymon!!!

Melody: let's see who is this wise guy?

Digimon: I am Octomon and I'm taking you out!

Melody: Not going to happen Take him Down Cattiymon!

Cattiymon: With Perfect Pleasure!!! Cattiymon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Lionessmon The Feline of Kindness!!!! Day Side Beam!!!!

Octomon: You missed!

Melody: That's what you think you big ugly Octopus!

Octomon: What?!? Ink Spray!!!!!

Melody: Ah!

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!!!! *Guards Melody and Ken drops down off Stingmon's Shoulder*

Melody: Ken Stingmon?

Ken: Wormmon Sensed you were in trouble so we came to help. Stingmon get him out of this Ally!

Stingmon: Right Ken!!! Spiking Strike!!!!

Melody: Lionessmon! *Lionessmon comes down and Ken and Melody hop on her Back and they fly out of the ally*

Nefertimon: Nefertimon: Cat's Eye Beam!!!!

Melody: Kari Nefertimon!

Pegasusmon: Star Shower!

Halsemon: Feather Tornado!

Digmon: Gold Rush!

Melody: Everyone!

Davis: Hey don't leave Flamedramon and me out!

Flamedramon: *Drops him off on top of the Building and Flies Octomon* Fire Rocket!!!!

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!!!!

Lionessmon: Day Side Beam!!!!

Halsemon: Feather Tornado!!!!!

Pegasusmon: Star Shower!!!!

Nefertimon: Queen's Claw!!!!

Melody: Its not working. (But why not?)

Lionessmon: Its because he's a Ultimate Melody.

Melody: We somehow need to get you to Digivolve into MagnaRapidmon again. T.K I need Angemon's Help!

T.K: Right. *He jumps onto the Building and Pegasusmon returns to normal*

Patamon: Patamon Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* Angemon!

Lionessmon: *Melody and Ken get down and she also returns to normal*

Ken: Melody how about we combine Stingmon and Angelwomon.

Melody: What? Is that possible?

Ken: I think it'll work you know I have Kindness in my heart and with your Fate to help me find that Kindness it should work.

Melody: I don't know. It might not work.

Ken: Where is that Faith you always had when I was a kid?

Melody: That was then and this is now.

Ken: We at least have to try. When I was the Digimon Emperor I didn't care about any of the Digimon but now I know the truth because you helped me.

Melody: I know I did but—

Davis: No Buts! Ken is right you have to do it.

Melody: Alright I'll try my best. Cattiymon now! Digi-Armor Energize!!!!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Angelwomon the Angel of Fate!!!!

Stingmon: What's the plan Ken?

Melody: (Kindness is found where the Heart really needs it.) Ken Now! *The Symbol of Kindness appears on melody's Forehead and Ken takes her hand*

Angelwomon: Angelwomon! *Flies into a Colored area*

Stingmon: Stingmon! *Flies into the Colored area too but from the Opposite Way*

Both: DNA Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* Paildramon!

Melody: Davis!

Davis: what do you suppose I do?

Melody: *Holds out her other hand* We have to add Veemon in!

Davis: Here that Flamedramon?

Flamedramon: Yeah its time I Digivolved into my Champion Form! *Returns to Veemon*

Davis: Let them have it Veemon!

Veemon: Veemon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* EX-Veemon!

Melody: Now Davis!

Davis: *Takes her hand and Ex-Veemon joins the DNA Digivolution*

Paildramon: Paildramon DNA Digivolve To: *Light Flashes and EX-Veemon flies into the colored Area and Paildramon does too and they Digivolve together* Impaidramon Fighter Mode!

Davis: wow!

Melody: Three Put Together!

Ken: To Form Impaidramon Fighter Mode!

Kari: Three Digimon?

Yolei: In one Body?

Cody: Wow!

T.K: I didn't think it was possible!

Melody: *She starts Glowing and she falls back and Ken stops her from falling* Ouch I think I used to much energy for that one.

Ken: She'll be okay right?

Davis: Yeah she just used to much energy.

Kari: I guess I'll call Ma—

Matt: Melody! *Runs over to them and he slowly helps Melody up and he holds her*

T.K: What are you doing here Matt?

Matt: You've got the whole town watching you. They saw the DNA Digivolution.

Melody: Hey Matt what's up?

Matt: You used you powers to combine three Digimon to make one?

Melody: No I used it to add a third one but the first two Digivolved together already.

Matt: Well you three better finish up so we can get home.

Melody: Oh fine. Impaidramon Fighter Mode Now!

Impaidramon: Right! Flash Cannon!!!!

Melody: Yeah Good Bye Octomon!

Ken: We did it.

Yolei: So Ken are you going to join the Digi-Destined?

Ken: I don't think so at least not yet maybe when I'm sure you all forgive me for the Trouble I've caused you all.

T.K: forget about it if Melody Trusts you then we do too.

Kari: That's right.

Davis: Your one of us if you like it or not.

Cody: Hmm.

Melody: Huh? What's wrong Cody?

Cody: Uh? Nothing If Ken wants to join us its fine with me.

Ken: Thanks everyone but I'm not sure.

Melody: Come on Ken. *Smiles at him* Like Davis said Your one of us now Weather you like it or not.

Ken: Yeah.

Melody: Well since that's settled let's go home.

Later……………………………………………………………

Melody: (Ken's batter and he's a member of the group. But I'm still afraid of losing my friends.) *Someone sneaks up on her from behind and she senses who it is* Do you have to sneak up on me?

Matt: No but I just thought it would be fun too.

Melody: Your lucky I sensed it was you or you'd probability be on the floor right about now.

Matt: I'm glad I'm lucky too.

Melody: Hmm.

Matt: I talked to Dad last night about you being Depressed Lately.

Melody: I haven't been Depressed.

Matt: Prove it.

Melody: Hmp. *Looks away from him and Blushes* I've just been thinking about stuff lately that's all.

Matt: Huh? What's wrong? *Notices that she has tears in her eyes*

Melody: Nothing I'm just happy that you'll always be here even if I'm afraid I'll never be really human again.

Matt: Hmm. I also thought about what you said Yesterday.

Melody: Huh? About what?

Matt: Us Kissing. If your not ready for that then I guess I'm not either.

Melody: Huh? (He's saying that because of me.)

Matt: Melody. *Hugs her closer to him* I love you and please don't forget that.

Melody: Huh? Why are you saying that now?

Matt: I thought it would cheer you up. I guess I was wrong.

Melody: Oh. I Love you too Matt.

Matt: hmm. *Kisses her cheek* Just Tell me when your ready.

Melody: *Puts her head down* okay.

Matt: Get some sleep you'll need it if these Digimon keep Appearing in the City.

Melody: Okay.

Voice: Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! *Melody and the Other Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *Melody is Shown in DNA Digivolution Dimension* Change into Digital Champions to Save the Digital World! *Veemon is Shown and he Digivolves into Flamedramon and it goes through all the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! *All the Digi-Destined are shown and Melody, who is Lovamon is Shown, Smiles at the Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Digital Champions! *The Emperor is Shown* Digivolve into Champions! *All the Past Digimon are shown and they fire attacks* Armor Digivolve! *The Armor Digivolution Digimon are shown* Digimon Digital Monsters! *The Emperor's Digimon is Shown Followed by the Four new Digimon* Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon! Digimon! Digimon! *Shows the Six New Digi-Destined plus their Digimon and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 7

"A Very Digi-Christmas!"

Melody: *Cattiymon returns to normal* Good Job Cattiymon We're done for now let's all take a break.

Davis: Hey Christmas is coming up and I had a perfect idea of what to get the Older Digi-Destined.

Kari: What would that be Davis?

Davis: Their Digimon.

Hawkmon: That is a great Idea Davis.

Davis: That's because its my idea.

Melody: And we all know we rarely get ideas from Davis.

Davis: Oh very funny Melody.

T.K: Patamon and I will go get Palmon and Tentomon.

Kari: Gatomon and I will take Biyomon and Gomamon.

Yolei: Cody, Hawkmon, Armordilomon, and I will get Agumon.

Davis: I'll get um?

Kari: You can go with T.K while I go with Ken.

Melody: That leaves Gabumon for me and Cattiymon.

Yolei: Let's all meet back here later okay.

Ken: Okay.

Later……………………………………………………

T.K: Palmon!

Davis: Tentomon!

Both: Its Davis and T.K.

Tentomon: How are you two what's been up lately?

Davis: We're good and you two will make a great Christmas Present for Mimi and Izzy.

Tentomon: Your Kidding just one question What's Christmas?

T.K: It's a Day that everyone exchanges Gifts.

Davis: Yeah but they also eat lots and lots of Food.

Veemon: If Davis ate Lots and Lots of Food he'd be to big to run from the evil Digmon.

Palmon: But What about me Mimi is in New York.

T.K: Don't worry we'll drop you off at Mimi's house in New York.

Palmon: Wow you will!

Patamon: It's a Deal.

Palmon: Thanks Guys!

Mean While…………………………………………………

Kari: Biyomon! Gomamon!

Gomamon: Hey Kari hey Gatomon What's Shaking?

Biyomon: Hello Gatomon its good to see you again.

Kari: Guess what you two We're going to get the Older Digi-Destined a Present they'll really love this year and years after.

Biyomon: What is it Kari?

Kari: You guys.

Ken: It looks like she knows how to talk to them Wormmon.

Wormmon: That's because they're friends. Are you going to invite them to your Party Ken?

Ken: I don't know.

Gomamon: Hmm. So I'm going to be Joe's Present cool!

Kari: and Biyomon your going to be Sora's

Biyomon: Wow!

Mean While…………………………………………………

Cody: Agumon!

Yolei: Where are you Agumon!

Agumon: Right here what's the Noise for I was sleeping.

Armordilomon: Sorry to bother you but we have a proposition for you.

Agumon: What's That?

Hawkmon: your going to visit Tai for Christmas.

Agumon: What's Christmas?

Yolei: A Really fun Holiday and you'll love it.

Cody: Food is involved.

Agumon: Cool!

Yolei: So your in?

Agumon: Am I ever?

Mean while………………………………………………

Melody: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Hey Melody!

Melody: Guess what I'm going to get Matt the Best Christmas Gift this Year.

Gabumon: And What's that?

Melody: You! Your going to be his Gift.

Gabumon: Okay but don't gift wrap me please I might not fit.

Melody: I know.

Gabumon: Okay then.

Melody: Let's Get back to the others then.

Later………………………………………………

T.K: Everyone is Present and a counted for. Now Palmon first.

Palmon: *Gets put in a bag* What's this for?

Melody: It's a gift Bag so you can't make a sound until Mimi wakes up okay?

Palmon: Okay.

Melody: See you when the Holidays are over Bye Palmon! *Palmon disappears into the TV* Now our turn now don't you guys move until we say so okay.

Everyone: Right!

Later……………………………………………

Melody: Three………………

Davis: Two……………………

T.K: One……………………………

Everyone: Now! *The Digimon Jump out of the bag and run over to their Digi-Destined Partner* Merry Christmas!

Tai: Oh An Agumon just what I wanted!

Sora: Biyomon its been forever!

Joe: Gomamon stop moving around.

Matt: Gabumon I'm glad you're my present.

Izzy: Tentomon! I'm so happy to see you.

Melody: We owe the idea of getting them for your Presents to Davis.

Kari: He actually used his head for something other than a Google Holder.

Yolei: Yeah but everyone pitched.

Melody: Yeah.

Matt: It's the best gift ever thanks guys.

Ken: I have to be going.

Wormmon: But Ken.

Ken: Oh. Uh? Guys?

Yolei: What is it Ken?

Ken: Its for the younger Digi-Destined including Melody.

Melody: Yeah what is it?

Ken: I request your presence at a Holiday gathering. *Holds up the Cards*

T.K: Say no more your having a holiday party and you want us to come right?

Wormmon: Yes that's what he is saying.

Melody: then I guess we'll come since you're a Digi-Destined now.

Matt: Just don't be late for the Concert okay?

Melody: I won't be.

Later………………………………………………

Gabumon: *Sighs* Its great to be back at your home Matt.

Matt: I'm glad your back too.

Melody: *Watches the boys from the corner of her eye* (Look at them all happy and stuff. I'm glad Davis thought of the Idea to bring them back.)

Mean While………………………………………

Agumon: Can I hear a Bedtime story Tai?

Kari: I have one. Tis the night before Christmas and all over the world the Digi-Destined enjoyed the Holiday. Palmon spend time with Mimi and Uopamon and Cody ate Rice Balls. Matt, Gabumon, and Salamon ate the Christmas dinner that Melody made for them. While Poromon sat on Yolei's Booty. Gatomon chased a ball of Yarn while Agumon and Tai hung out. Wormmon and Ken enjoyed the Night While Davis and Demi-Veemon lay asleep in his bed. Good night to all and all a good night.

Mean while………………………………………

Matt: Hey Melody come here a minute.

Melody: *walks over to Gabumon and Matt* Yeah?

Matt: Would this help? *Gabumon holds a Missile Toe up above the two*

Melody: huh? It might if Gabumon is going to kiss Salamon.

Matt: That's not what I mean.

Melody: Huh? *Matt Leans over to her and he Kisses her on the Lips and Gabumon claps and Salamon Awes at the Motion and when Matt pulls away she looks down and Blushes* You had that planned didn't you?

Matt: Maybe? *Melody looks up at him with a mix of Anger and Happiness in her eyes and he moves away a little more* It was Salamon and Gabumon's idea not mine.

Gabumon: That's real mean Matt Ratting us out like that.

Melody: *Looks down again* I'm not Mad you just surprised me that's all.

Matt: *Moves back over to her and hugs her* I'm sorry. I know you said you weren't ready but Salamon thought it was a good idea and I kind of agreed.

Melody: Actually I now know there's nothing wrong with Kissing. *Melody smiles at him and they Kiss again*

Matt: I'm glad your not afraid anymore.

Melody: Me too.

Later the Next Night…………………………………………………………

Melody: Hey Ken.

Ken: You came.

Kari: Melody? I thought you had the Concert tonight.

Melody: Yeah I just wanted to drop this off then I had to go I made Cookies for the Party I think I'll be back after the Concert.

Ken: Okay go have fun.

Melody: Thanks.

Later…………………………………………………

Melody: I'm so late the Concert has already begun! *Runs into the Dressing room and starts getting ready and by the time she pulls her Hat on and gets out the door her Solo was about ready to begin* Cut the Extra Voice! *Smoke covers the Stage and Melody is rose up from below the stage and Her Solo begins and the extra Voice turns off And the Smoke Clears up* Hey Everyone! Smile at me to brighten my day! Hold me Tight! Because— *Static starts coming through*

Matt: What? *Looks back at the Keyboard Player*

Melody: (Let's just keep going Matt.) *She says in her head knowing he can hear her* huh? *She Freezes up and Matt sees that her eyes are dilated like the times When Digimon attacked them when they we're in the Digital World*

In The Crowd……………………………

Tai: I hope this is part of the Show.

Sora: I doubt it.

Izzy: What's that look on Melody's Face?

Joe: I don't know but I don't like it.

Izzy: You never do.

Gabumon: She senses Digimon.

Tai: what?

Digimon: *Comes into the Giant Room from Back Stage and it Throws an Attack toward The Audience and The Members of the Band* Roar!

Agumon: That's Dark Tranimon he's not very happy.

Tai: You better Digivolve Agumon and get Melody and Matt out of there.

Agumon: Right. *Light Flashes and he's still Agumon* I can't Digivolve Tai.

Tai: What?

Gabumon: *Whistles and Cattiymon jumps onto the Dark Tranimon*

Cattiymon: You all can't Digivolve but I can! Cattiymon Digivolve To: Lionessmon!

Melody: Ah!! *Matt Stands in front of Melody while the Dark Tranimon stands in front of them*

Lionessmon: That's it! No more Mrs. Nice Kitty! Lionessmon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Lady Devimon!

Melody: She Digivolved Again!

Lady Devimon: I am Lady Devimon. As Lionessmon I Digivolve to Protect my Digi-Destined Partner. My Bone Bats Attack are deadly.

Matt: No wonder she's kind of the Opposite of Gatomon. She is the Evil Angelwomon.

Lady Devimon: Melody Get out of here! Bone Bats!!!

Melody: Matt Let's go.

Matt: Right. *They jump off the stage and they run out of the Studio and Lady Devimon and Dark Tranimon come out after them* you Creeps Ruined my Concert.

Tai: Thanks for the Support Matt.

Matt: Sorry.

Melody: Matt! I have to become LaFoxymon I can call the others and I can knock that Control Spire down.

Matt: Right. *Is about to take her hand when Lady Devimon flies into the Studio and part of the Building falls toward them*

Melody: Ah!

Paildramon: Someone call for a hero? *Stops the Building from falling*

Melody: Paildramon!

Matt: Look it's the Others!

Tai: Kari aim for the Spire!

Kari: You hear that Nefertimon?

Nefertimon: Right Kari! Rosetta Stones!!!

Pegasusmon: Star Shower! *The Control Spire falls down* Agumon that's your Cue!

Agumon: Let's go everyone! Agumon!

Gabumon: Gabumon!

Biyomon: Biyomon!

Tentomon: Tentomon!

All Four: Digivolve To: *Light Flashes*

Greymon: Greymon!

Garurumon: Garurumon!

Birdramon: Birdramon!

Karbutarimon: Karbutarimon!

Nefertimon: Lady Devimon? *Drops Kari off by the others*

Kari: Where did she come from?

Melody: If the Truth be told meet the Fully evolved form of Cattiymon.

Nefertimon: You mean that's Cattiymon?

Melody: The One and Only don't worry Lady Devimon is on our side.

Nefertimon: hmm. So Cattiymon is the Evil side of Gatomon.

Matt: Look Out! *Dark Tranimon fires an Attack toward them and Matt shields Melody with his Body by standing in front of her* Garurumon!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster! *Fires the Attack and it Counters the Attack* Are you two okay?

Matt: We're fine but one Question remains what are they doing here?

Melody: The New Enemy must have sent them and the Control Spires.

Ken: They're my— My Creation. I wish I never did build them!

Davis: *Slaps Ken across the face* Stop doubting yourself. Just because you were used to make those things doesn't mean you can beat yourself up for it.

Ken: huh?

Davis: Look sorry I slapped you but your one of us so forget the past!

Ken: That's Davis I needed that.

Davis: Your Welcome I guess.

Matt: Hello you two can take care of that later. We have a battle on our hands.

Melody: Right Lady Devimon lead him away from the studio!

Lady Devimon: Alright whatever you say Melody.

Melody: Matt have Garurumon return to Gabumon so I can become LaFoxymon.

Matt: I'm not sure not even Lady Devimon can go up against those things.

Melody: Just Do it or they're going to destroy the City!

Matt: Okay. *Takes Melody's Hand and Gabumon and Melody Begin to Digivolve*

Lovamon: Lovamon DNA Digivolve to: *Light Flashes and Gabumon goes inside of Melody's Body and they begin to Digivolve and then Melody's Armor appears and she shows her attack and lands on the Ground* LaFoxymon!!!!

Sora: We haven't seen her in a while.

Joe: Gomamon show them who's boss!

Gomamon: Gomamon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Ikkakumon! Harpoon Torpedo!

Joe: Yeah Ikkakumon!

LaFoxymon: Time to take this Overgrown Dinosaur Down!

Lady Devimon: I agree.

LaFoxymon: Diamond Storm!

Lady Devimon: Bone Bats!

LaFoxymon: Still not working its time I used my Flower Power. *Flies around the Tranimon and leaves Flowers on his neck* There we go he should be as nice as a puppy now. *Pets Tranimon* good Tranimon.

Matt: What do you know it worked.

LaFoxymon: Its time you go back to the Digital World okay?

Tranimon: *Roars Sadly*

Tai: I think LaFoxymon has another admirer.

Matt: Shut up Tai.

LaFoxymon: Hey Kari open the portal please.

Kari: Okay LaFoxymon. Digi-Port Open! *Dark Tranimon and the Bakumon go into the Digital World* There.

Izzy: Whoa Look at this everyone.

Melody: *Returned to Melody* What is it Izzy?

Izzy: Digi-Ports all over the world.

Melody: What you mean by that?

Izzy: That means Digimon are using them to come into the Real World just like Four Years ago.

T.K: That's bad right?

Matt: Of course it is.

Izzy: All of us have to split up and meet up with the other Digi-Destined around the world.

Melody: Okay then since the D3's are the only things that can open the portals then one D3 with each Older Digi-Destined.

Tai: Great idea Melody.

Melody: That's because its my idea.

Matt: But what if we have to fight the Digimon they're real Digimon so we can't destroy them.

Izzy: Melody hold your Computer up to mine. *She holds it up and a figure appears*

Melody: Jenni!

Jenni: Good to see you again Melody. As well of all of you all. Huh? So these must be the new Digi-Destined and their Digimon. I'm Jenni I helped the Older Kids out a few times before. Melody and I are very good friends.

Melody: Yeah he's like a father to me. Considering my Digimon side comes from his Data.

Jenni: Yes, I hear that you all need help with something?

Melody: Yes. We need Azulonmon's power.

Jenni: That's good considering I just received a gift from Azulonmon. *Holds a Blue Sphere up*

Melody: Whoa is that what I think it is?

Jenni: Yes this is Azulonmon's Core well one of them.

Uopamon: Oh Wow I feel weird. Uopamon Digivolve to: Armordilomon!

Poromon: Poromon Digivolve to: Hawkmon!

Demi-Veemon: Demi-Veemon Digivolve to: Veemon!

Salamon: Salamon Digivolve to: Cattiymon!

Melody: They Digivolved!

Jenni: Yes this gives them the strength they need to fight the Digimon.

Gatomon: You mean we older ones can Digivolve to our Ultimate forms?

Jenni: Exactly.

Gatomon: You mean I can let the cat out of the bag how cool!

Jenni: And Melody you can use you powers with out getting the After math of the synafects.

Melody: Cool That means I don't need Matt there to stop me from using my full power!

Matt: And I don't have to worry that much.

Melody: Hmm.

Izzy: So if everyone is ready. Ken Davis we'll Leave the flying to you.

Melody: I'll take Sora, Yolei, Kari, and you too the places you'll be checking.

Izzy: Okay while she does that Impaidramon Flying Mode will fly the rest of us to the places.

Melody: Okay All fight Cattiymon. *Picks Cattiymon up and the girls and Izzy grabs her arms or shoulders and she waves to Matt and they Disappear and stop at Rome* Sora Yolei this is your stop. I'll check in with you two later.

Sora: okay.

Melody: See you two later. *Teleports and reappear at Hong Kong* Izzy Kari this is your stop.

Izzy: Okay your going to be helping Mimi and Davis gather the Digimon in New York Good Luck.

Melody: You too once I get done there I'm going to head to Mexico. With Matt and Ken. *Teleports and Mimi jumps back* Sorry Mimi I should of Warned you I was coming.

Mimi: No Big Melody.

Palmon: So Will we be able to help?

Mimi: Yeah will she?

Melody: Lilymon is ready to go and ready to fight.

Palmon: Yay!

Mimi: then you'd better Digivolve Palmon!

Palmon: Palmon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Togomon!

Mimi: Again!

Togomon: Okay Mimi! Togomon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Lilymon!

Melody: its time we put some Flower Power in it huh? *Lovamon appears*

Mimi: Yeah.

Melody: Lovamon Friendship Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Rosemon!

Lilymon: Let's Fly!

Mimi: Okay but its been awhile.

Rosemon: Don't worry Mimi we won't drop you so where do we find Michel?

Mimi: The Grand Square.

Rosemon: Considering I've never been here Lilymon you lead the way.

Lilymon: Okay Hold on you two. *Pulls Mimi by the right hand and Rosemon pulls her by the Left hand and they take off into the air*

Later………………………………

Davis: Look its Rosemon and Mimi but who's the other one.

Veemon: That's Lilymon. She packs one strong Flower Cannon and Fights a lot like Rosemon but she's gentler then her Twin sister.

Rosemon: Hey Davis. *Lands on the ground and Mimi lands too along with Lilymon*

Davis: Its like you're a whole new Digimon Melody.

Rosemon: That's because I was controlled by Anger before this time its all friendship in me.

Michel: Mimi you never said you had such a cute Digimon or a Friend who turned into a cute Digimon.

Mimi: Michel meet Lilymon and Rosemon.

Michel: That's cool.

Rosemon: Huh? *Her Eyes turn Dilated again* There's a Woodmon fighting a Christmas Tree at Rockefeller Square.

Mimi: Hey a boy named Philip needs our help at the same place for the same reason.

Rosemon: Then lets go Lilymon you carry Mimi while I Carry Davis and Veemon.

Davis: Veemon can Digivolve you know.

Rosemon: He needs to save his strength for later.

Davis: Oh alright but don't stab me with your Thorns.

Rosemon: As long as you're a Friend it won't happen.

Davis: *Rosemon picks him up while Veemon rides on her back and they fly over the city* Just don't drop me either.

Rosemon: I will if you don't quit squirming.

Davis: I didn't tell you I'm afraid of heights!

Rosemon: Will this help? *Drops him on a Roof where a Woodmon is fighting a Christmas Tree* he has a problem with Trees.

Davis: Okay Flamedramon its time we put him on ice!

Veemon: Veemon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Flamedramon the Fire of Courage! Fire Rocket! *Throws Woodmon off the Roof and he lands on the Lake that is frozen below them* Is that what you meant by on ice?

Rosemon: No that's not what he meant.

Flamedramon: Its close right?

Rosemon: Let's just get him to calm down.

Lilymon: Flower Cannon! *Fires an attack toward him*

Woodmon: Bark Cutter!

Rosemon: time to work my magic. *Flies around him and leaves Roses on his neck* That's a good Woodmon.

Woodmon: What happened to me?

Lilymon: You got angry at a tree.

Woodmon: Oh.

Rosemon: Hey Davis I'll Leave the rest to you okay?

Davis: Right!

Rosemon: Until I see you all again bye! *Flies off and she flies at the Speed of Light*

Later……………………………………………

Rosetta: Hi my name is Rosetta what's yours?

Matt: Uh? My name is Matt why?

Rosetta: Matt do you have a girlfriend because if you don't you can move here and then I could be your Girlfriend.

Ken: Now look who has an admirer.

Matt: Oh hush. Actually Rosetta I have a girlfriend. Who makes me smile every time I see her.

Ken: I wonder why he doesn't tell her these things.

Matt: So she'll be the only girl I'll ever love.

Rosetta: But don't you think I'm cute?

Matt: Uh? Ken help me out please. *He Shakes his head* Gabumon?

Rosetta: You dirty Perro.

Rosemon: *Appears in front of them*

Wormmon: Waa! Maybe a warning next time.

Rosemon: Rosetta estas is Significar.

Rosetta: Por is le?

Rosemon: *Changes into Melody* Hacer non llamada Gabumon a Perro.

Rosetta: Si.

Matt: What did they say?

Ken: Rosetta called Gabumon something and Melody said don't be mean. And Rosetta's answer was why is it? Melody answered Don't call Gabumon that.

Matt: What did she call him.

Rosetta: Wormmon Aliciente Pescar!

Wormmon: I don't think I like that little girl.

Melody: Sorry about that guys.

Matt: Hey.

Ken: Hi Melody.

Melody: So the Digimon are here?

Matt: Yeah. By the way Ken what did Rosetta just call Wormmon?

Ken: *Looks At Wormmon who's ahead of them* Fish Bait.

Matt: I wouldn't tell him that if I were you.

Gabumon: Melody what did she call me?

Melody: It be best if I didn't tell you either.

Gabumon: That bad?

Hosea: Hurry my young peoples.

Melody: Hosea.

Hosea: Melody good to see you but the Digimon are this way.

Melody: Right. *Changes into Rosemon again* Let's get them.

Ken: Wait these are ruins left from the Mayan's we can't disturb them.

Melody: Right Matt Gabumon Let's lead them out.

Matt: Okay. Hey You overgrown Moose is that a ring in your nose or a Flea swatter?

Gabumon: Hey you overgrown bug is that hair on your head or an allergic reaction?

Matt: Ha, Ha! *They run while the Two Digimon follow them*

Ken: How do they come up with that stuff?

Melody: Years of Practice.

Rosetta: At east its working. So are you the Girl Matt spoke about?

Rosemon: Huh? *Carries her and her Digimon out of the Ruins* What do you mean?

Ken: Don't worry about it.

Rosemon: huh? Look.

Ken: Wormmon Go get him!

Wormmon: With Pleasure.

Rosemon: Cattiymon you too!

Cattiymon: About time!

Wormmon: Wormmon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Stingmon!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon Warp Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Lady Devimon!

Rosemon: Rose Cannon!

Gabumon: My turn Matt?

Matt: Right Howl away my friend.

Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Garurumon!

Rosemon: Digivolve again that's not enough!

Garurumon: Garurumon Digivolve To: *Light Flashes* WereGarurumon!

Rosemon: Rose Cannon!

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!

Rosetta: Amigo!

Gotsumon: Gotsumon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Monocromon!

Rosemon: Ken Now!

Ken: Right! *Matt holds the Computer up* Digi-Port Open! Now Rosemon!

Rosemon: Stingmon Monocromon together!

Stingmon: Right!

Rosemon: Rose Cannon!

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!

WereGarurumon: Garuru Kick!

Monocromon: Diamond Shell! *The Digimon disappear into the Portal*

Melody: *Returns to her Human Form and Matt, Ken and her celebrate* Yeah we did it.

Matt: Thanks for the help Melody.

Rosetta: She is the girl isn't she Matt?

Matt: Uh?

Melody: Explain later I have to go help the others.

Matt: Aren't you here to switch partners?

Rosetta: Look at the sky it looks like Diamante!

Melody: Si Diamonds.

Matt: What are they?

Melody: Digivices.

Matt: From the other Digi-Destined?

Melody: Yup. And I am here to switch out. Ken Davis needs you in New York While Matt and I are need in Rome.

Matt: Okay. *Puts his arms around her waist and Gabumon grabs her arm and Cattiymon jumps into her arms*

Melody: Hold on tight I fly at the speed of Light. *Turns into Rosemon and they float up off the ground and she flies off*

Later……………………………

Matt: *Rosemon lands and he stands next to her* Whew I should of worn my jacket.

Melody: I can fix that. *Changes to Lovamon* Digi-Armor Energize!

Matt: Armor Digivolve.

Lovamon: Lovamon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Renamon the Feline Warrior of Serenity! *Matt Puts an arm around her* See told you.

Matt: You did I guess.

Yolei: Um? Melody help us please!

Melody: npnbet.

Anna: npnbet.

Melody: Mon Nmr is Menonr. N etn are Mon npnrtenbs: Matt, Yolei, and Sora.

Anna: npnbet Matt, Yolei, Sora.

Sora: Npnbet or what ever you just said.

Yuri: npnbet Menonr.

Melody: Npnbet.

Matt: What did you say?

Melody: I said hello. Then I introduced myself and you three.

Matt: Oh.

Melody: Mbl hykkho b cpakkene aptnknb digimon 3aecb tak koraa cka3atb netatb b aptnknb nebbin n aptnknb npabbin.

Sora: Do you know what she's saying?

Matt: Not a clue.

Melody: What I said was "We need to fight the digimon here so when I say fly to the left I'll say nebbin and when we fly to the right I say npabbin." We'll attack when I say hactynnehne.

Matt: Okay then Gabumon we won't use you until later.

Gabumon: Good cause I'm tired from the last fight.

Melody: Cattiymon will let you ride on her.

Sora: Biyomon Digivolve.

Yolei: You too Hawkmon!

Cattiymon: Cattiymon!

Biyomon: Biyomon!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon!

All Three: Digivolve to: *Light Flashes*

Lionessmon: Lionessmon!

Aquilmon: Aquilmon!

Birdramon: Birdramon!

Lovamon: Digi-Armor Energize! Lovamon Armor Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Renamon the Fox Warrior of Sincerity!

Matt: Let's Fly Lionessmon!

Sora: Birdramon Digivolve!

Birdramon: Birdramon Digivolve to: *Light Flashes* Guardramon!

Renamon: Let's go! *Flies off and everyone follows* There! Nebbin and hactynnehne!

Lionessmon: Day Side Beam!

Guardramon: Meteor Wing!

Aquilmon: Grand Horn!

Other Digimon: Ha! *Uses their Attacks*


End file.
